The King of Games
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Naruto fails to become a ninja and leaves Konoha for the world beyond the mists. He finds that things are ruled by the heart of the cards and he works to become the king of games. Naruto/Tea pairing. Naruto/Rin family Yu-Gi-Oh x-over.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 1

"YOU FAIL!"  
Naruto clenched his fist as he felt the ropes around him being cut. Jonin Instructor Kakashi Hatake glanced at the three of them.

"Sasuke and Sakura will return to the academy, you Naruto are to report to the Hokage Tower Administrations Desk on the second floor. You will not be a ninja. How you became a Genin even is wonder."

Naruto nodded, numb. He wanted to rant. He wanted to scream. He had tried so hard, and Kakashi just crushed his dreams.

"W-why?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha and his fangirl walked away.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked bored. He didn't care for the Kyuubi container. He relished in the abuse he got to dish out and the bonus of failing him.

"Why can't I go back to the academy? I tried so hard."

Kakashi decided to speak frankly.

"Because no one wants you to be one. You'll never be accepted. Your taijutsu is a joke, you have no skill in genjutsu and we'll not even speak about your lack of skills with ninjutsu. You don't belong in the noble field of the ninja. I'm filing my report thusly."

Naruto looked down. "I did more in this stupid test than the bastard Sasuke and Sakura-ch…"

Kakashi laughed. "You think flailing about like your having a spasm means you did something, you need to get real brat. You're nothing more than a burden to this village. Resources are wasted on your stupid pranks and the time it takes to catch you to clean them, not to mention the manpower the Hokage wastes on keeping you out of trouble from the villagers."

Kakashi hated the time when he was ANBU and forced to rescue and watch the blond boy. _I was a fucking captain, and I was forced to watch this…thing as it paraded about wearing the image of my former sensei._

Naruto was fighting to keep the tears back, but it was getting harder and harder with each word Kakashi spoke.

"Now, Uzumaki, report to the Hokage's tower, and I'll be there to file my report after making sure that the academy finds a suitable team for someone of Sasuke's caliber and possibly a team where Sakura will work with that she isn't a detriment to."

Kakashi vanished in a leaf shushin, Naruto finally alone broke down sobbing. _I'll never be accepted. They all hate me._ He thought, it repeated in his mind over and over.

His tears fell to the ground, as he collapsed to his knees and his body shook with heart wrenching sobs.

XX

Sarutobi watched as Kakashi appeared, he saw the look in the man's eye and he instantly regretted not watching the test.

"Report." He ordered. The other instructors were waiting as well.

"Team 7, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the demon brat…"

"Hatake, I've spoken with you before about this. Use his name." The Hokage said cutting over Kakashi.

"Fine. Naruto Uzumaki; have failed. I have sent Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno back to the academy to be sorted with the next available group of students."

"And Naruto?" Iruka asked from where he was acting as the Hokage's assistant for the day.

"I told him not to bother applying again. He has nothing that will make him a ninja. I told him not to bother, and he can report to the tower later for assignment into a job class."

The Hokage was pissed. Beyond pissed. The killing intent coming off him slammed into the room full of Jonin and it brought them to their knees.

"HOW DARE YOU HATAKE!" The Hokage snapped. "If you've done anything to that boy, I will have you assigned to permanent D-Rank missions for the rest of your ninja career. If I let you live."

The Hokage rounded his desk. "I take it you vented your spleen on that boy while you had the chance."

Kakashi nodded, it was hard to breath.

Sarutobi snarled. "IRUKA!"

"Y-Yes Lord Hokage?" the scar bearing chunin said.

"Find Naruto, bring him here." He then turned to the rest. "DISMISSED!"

The Hokage knew that if any of them stayed he would need to replace Jonin. He looked at Kakashi who was still on his knees. "You better pray I can fix this Kakashi."

"Why bother?" the masked nin asked, the words coming to his lips hard as he found it hard to speak.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST CRUSHED MINATO'S SON'S DREAMS!"

"W-What?" Kakashi asked, his single eye widening. "B-But…"

"Naruto is Kushina Uzumaki's and Minato Namikaze's son. Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son no less than an hour after his wife's death."

"W-Wife? B-But…"

"I married them in secret. Minato went out of his way to protect Kushina from his enemies, both here in Konoha and outside the village. Only I, Jiraiya and Rin knew."

"Rin?" Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of his missing teammate. "Why wasn't I told?" Kakashi asked.

"Why should you be told?" the Hokage asked. "I remember your reaction when I showed you Naruto hours after Minato's sacrifice."

Kakashi winced. He'd tried to kill the baby, had not the Hokage and Jiraiya been there he would have succeeded.

Kakashi looked down, and realized why he never been told and it made him feel even worse.

XX

Iruka looked everywhere for Naruto, the top of the monument, the training grounds, the ramen stand. _What a time for my bloodline to fail me. _He thought.

He finally looked for Naruto at the blonds' apartment and winced seeing the amount of graffiti on the walls and the smashed door. He rapped on it and when he heard nothing he popped the lock. He stopped in the doorway seeing the damage. The living room and kitchen looked totally trashed.

"Naruto?" He called out.

Moving further into the apartment he saw evidence of fire, and more graffiti. _He's had it bad. Why didn't I ever know?_ Iruka felt sick of not checking on the blond. _I didn't really see him until the Mizuki_ _incident a couple days ago._

He entered Naruto's bedroom and turning on the light he winced. The dresser was knocked over and clothes were scattered all over the place.

Iruka was turning to go when he saw something that stopped him.

On Naruto's sleeping roll was an envelope atop Naruto's hitai-ate, the one he gave him after beating Mizuki.

_Naruto wouldn't have left this behind._ Iruka thought as he picked up the envelope and headband. He looked around and saw the pictures Naruto had been proud of were smashed on the floor.

_Did Naruto do this? Or was someone lying in wait for him?_ Iruka wondered as he left the desiccated apartment, fear blooming in his heart at the thoughts of what could have happened to the blond.

_I best get this to the Hokage._ Iruka thought of the envelope that was addressed in Naruto's messy handwriting **To the Hokage**.

Iruka felt his stomach drop, as he'd been unable to find the blond for the first time since he started chasing him when he became his academy instructor or his regular times as a Chunin.

Please be okay Naruto. Don't let what Kakashi said to you force you to do something that could be dangerous.

XX

Sarutobi looked at the letter for the third time since Iruka had brought it and Naruto's headband back.

He couldn't believe it.

_**Dear Hokage,**_

_**I guess I should address you properly at least once. I've decided that Jonin Kakashi Hatake was right, I do not belong in Konoha, and I should accept the fact I will never be allowed to be a ninja. **_

_**It's okay I've come to terms with it. I should have seen it the first two times, hell even when Iruka-sensei put his hitai-ate on me after I stole the scroll for Mizuki-teme. I guess its time. **_

_**No one will ever see me as anything but the Kyuubi, and I will never get a fair deal in Konoha. **_

_**I'm tired Ojii-san. Tired of the hate, tired of the beatings, tired of coming home to find the roach infested apartment vandalized. I'm just so tired. So, I'm leaving. Since I never was a ninja I can never be marked as a missing nin, and as a civilian, well who cared. You and old man and his daughter at the ramen stand were the only ones to actually care. Iruka did after the scroll incident, but it was too late.**_

_**I'm leaving. Face it Ojii-san, where could I get a job in Konoha? Who would hire me? I'm not even allowed to shop for food or clothes, could you see me working anywhere in town fairly? **_

_**Take care of yourself. You were the only family I knew of or had for as long as I could remember and even that wasn't much as the village always came first over the cries of a lonely child.**_

_**I might come back someday to visit, know that I'll miss you. Tell Iruka-sensei he can have his headband back, I'm sorry I was a lousy student. Tell old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, I'll miss them and their wonderful ramen.**_

_**Tell the rest of Konoha to kiss my ass. They never saw me, and they never knew me. And now, I hope they all rot in hell.**_

_**Goodbye Ojii-san, **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

Beneath the boy's signature was a chibi-Naruto.

_He's gone. He's left Konoha._ Sarutobi nearly panicked. He wrote something on a scroll and sealed it. He then summoned a monkey. "Find Rin and give this to her."

The summoned monkey nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

_She'll find Naruto and watch over him._ _She's my only hope for gaining that boy back to Konoha in the future if ever._

Sarutobi looked at the stack of papers. _He's the only one who can take this job from me._

XX

Miles away…

Naruto Uzumaki with a simple pack slung over his shoulder walked the road. He walked out the gates of Konoha the gate guard waved and said "Good Riddance." While Naruto's response was to give the Chunin the finger before running into the bushes while the man swore after him. Naruto kept the kunai that were thrown as they were in better shape than the ones he salvaged.

_See, already off to a better start._ The blond thought. He stopped at Tanzuka Town and bought some newer clothes.

_I like orange, but that was my old life._ He thought buying tan cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a new jacket that was like his old one, but it was black as well.

Shopping had been an experience for him as he'd bought new clothes and food at reasonable rates, and had plenty of money left over afterwards.

His goggles were around his neck, and he had slipped the kunai holster around his thigh. He pulled out a picture of him and the Hokage at the ramen stand from his pocket and gazed at it. It was a picture of his precious people, the only ones to care about him. He touched a finger remembering it. In the picture Ayame kissed him on his cheek, while he was wearing the Hokage's hat. The Hokage next to him chuckling and old man Teuchi was behind them holding a bowl of ramen in each hand over their heads with a grin.

_Goodbye. I'll miss you all._ He thought touching the picture once more before slipping it into his jacket. He slipped off the beaten path, his eyes on the future.

XX

It was several days before he reached the port town. He found a ship that would take him beyond the mists, but he needed more money.

Looking at the message board, he saw it was filled with odd jobs. _See, this is what normal people do. They don't expect ninja to do everything for them._ He thought as he found several small jobs he could do.

_And I can do more than one job at once thanks to the shadow clones._ He thought of the painting and lawn care jobs.

Taking several flyers down he created clones and sent them on to do the assigned jobs. He then took a flyer for himself and after finding the address took up the task of dishwasher at a stand. The pay wasn't much but it promised a place to sleep as well as two meals a day.

_I'll get money and take the first ship out in a month._ He thought after learning that the ship that went to the world beyond the Mists that kept the elemental nations separated from the rest of the world.

XX

The stand he found out was going out of business in the week and he had to find another job, which wasn't hard. He worked for a woman that created fireworks and the pay was well since the product had the off chance of exploding.

Kohaku as she was called showed him that she'd lost her right arm when she first started when she made a batch too strong and it exploded when her brother had entered the shop smoking. A stray ash had set the whole thing off.

"Hahahahaha! I was lucky. All I lost was my arm, my hair and had light burns over half my body." She told Naruto as he packed a rocket.

The two were friends and despite his clones, Naruto found the other jobs didn't pay as much as he liked since he had to rent an apartment and food.

_The amount I pay for the apartment here wouldn't have even paid a days rent back in Konoha. Just shows how much I was being screwed there._ He thought.

Kohaku was next to him, her pipe was in her mouth, but not lit as she was working as well. Despite the pay not many people wanted to work around things that go Boom.

"So, you a ninja?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No." He said as he tied the fuse in and sighed. "I failed the academy three times, and no one wanted me in my village, so I left."

"No one?" Kohaku asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I've been an orphan and I never knew my parents. The orphanage threw me out when I was five. If it wouldn't have been for the, for the Hokage, I would have died that winter. He got me an apartment and a monthly allowance, but it didn't matter."

"Why?" Kohaku asked and Naruto could see her curiosity.

"The villagers hated me, and for the longest time I never knew why." Naruto said softly.

"But you know now?"

Naruto nodded.

"You don't have to tell me kiddo. I'm just glad you're willing to help." She said around her pipe.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Your pipe. Why do you carry it and put it in your mouth, but never light it?"

She laughed. "It was my grandfathers and it's a comfort. He taught me how to make fireworks." She said. "When he passed away I use it to keep him close."

Naruto smiled at her look.

"Now, let's finish this crate and I'll buy you lunch…but only three bowls of ramen." She said. The first day she'd found out how much he could eat he'd downed twenty bowls when she offered to buy him lunch.

Naruto laughed at this. "Sorry about that again. Its just I hadn't found any where that made ramen as great as Ichiraku's, and I'll admit Goroichi's is close."

Kohaku smirked. "Its alright. I should really watch it when I offer something." She wrapped another tube. "Truthfully I thought you were going to ask me about my arm."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm curious, but…it's cool. I mean I never knew prosthetics could move like that."

Kohaku smiled. "They usually don't. Usually the surgeons can connect some of the nerves. I was lucky. I was saved by the greatest medic's around, and she fixed me up and she knew someone who could make me an arm."

Naruto listened as Kohaku continued. "Well she managed to attach all the nerves and I was amazed at the amount of control the muscle and nerve attachments had."

She handed him another rocket to put in the box.

"So, you gonna stay around here?" she asked.

"No, I plan on using the money I make to buy a ticket on that steam ship." Naruto said.

"The one that goes beyond the veil?" Kohaku asked and Naruto nodded. "I figure if I'm going to have a fresh start it should be as far away from my village as possible." He said wrapping another tube after loading the powder.

"You certain you want to go. I hear the world there is vastly different than our own."

Naruto nodded. "I need to start fresh. Somewhere were they never heard of….of me." He said editing what he was going to say with the word "Demon" or "Kyuubi".

Kohaku continued to work and would look at the whisker marked blond with her.

XX

(Konoha)

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi scowled at the three biggest pains in his ass.

"The answer is no." he said.

"Hiruzen, we must do this. To let it run loose…"

"His name is Naruto and you can't place him in the bingo book. He was flushed from the ninja program by Kakashi Hatake." He said and no one could question the anger in his voice. "So he can't be placed in the bingo book, and that is for traitors and criminals, not for sixteen year old boy who is a civilian and left the village."

Danzo, Koharu and Homura all looked at him, and he almost grinned at the frustration radiating off all three of them.

There was a knock on the door and two people he did want to see entered. "Iruka, please wait." The Hokage said and looked at the pains in his ass. "This meeting is over. You will not issue anything on or about Naruto Uzumaki. You do and I will have the three of you executed, am I clear?"

They looked like they swallowed something foul. "Leave." The Hokage ordered and once they did with a glare at him, he sealed the door and activated the security seals.

The person with Iruka removed the Anbu armor and mask.

"Thank you for coming Rin. I'm sorry I had to remove you from your mission, but things here have gotten very bad."

The woman nodded. "I've been away for so long, I asked Iruka about Naruto, but he didn't tell me anything. What happened?"

The Hokage sighed as he hadn't really said anything in the message he'd sent for her and then he'd sent Iruka to escort her and give her the armor and mask to wear to hide her identity.

"Naruto hasn't had a good life…" the Hokage began and stopped when he felt Rin's anger wash over him.

"You promised me. You promised me if I took this mission, Naruto would be safe, would be raised with care. Tell me everything. NOW!"

Iruka was frozen as Rin glared at the Hokage who shifted in his seat and spilled his guts, from the day he conned her into taking the SS-Rank mission until Naruto leaving Konoha.

He showed her the letter, one he'd read over and over again since that day. She scanned it and scowled.

"Kakashi." She growled and looked at the Hokage. "What has been done about him?"

"He's training the Uchiha under the supervision of Gai. He's been given a strict schedule to teach him by and nothing more or less. The only reason he's doing that is because the council pushed for the Uchiha not to be held back a year while a team was formed."

Rin scowled. "I see. The village kissed the Uchiha's ass. I suppose Fugaku is proud."

The Hokage winced. "The Uchiha clan is dead. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it…"

She scowled. "My target didn't allow his women out of the house, servants did the shopping and we were banned from the second floor. I managed to collect a lot of intel, but I won't be able to go back, I broke the collar to come here."

The Hokage saw the light burns around her neck and knew her report would be something to read, but that would wait.

"I want to be released from service." Rin said surprising him. "I need to find him."

"And bring him back…" the Hokage started to say. wrong thing to do.

Her killing intent put Iruka on the floor and the Hokage gripped his desk. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I will go and find Naruto and I will do what I know his parents wanted and not only tell him about them, but I will train him if he still wants it and will protect him from anyone that means him harm."

She put the mask and armor on the desk and pulled out her ID. "I was listed as dead, so this is a formality. I can say one thing, if Naruto does come back, it won't be to stay. This village has done him and his father's wish a disservice."

She turned to leave.

"Rin, wait!" the Hokage called stopping her before she got to the door. He pulled out a scroll.

"In this is his parents jutsu library, as well as the Namikaze fortune. I had it removed the day Minato died as many on the council were planning on stealing it."

She took the scroll. As well as a recent photo the Hokage had taken with Naruto.

"Good luck." The Hokage said. "And tell him…tell him I am sorry for failing him."

Rin nodded and left. Iruka looked at the Hokage. "You don't want her to bring him back?"

The Hokage sighed. "She's right. We have no right to bring him back. His whole life…"

Iruka nodded. He'd used a henge to go around as Naruto for three days. What he'd learned had sickened him. He'd remembered who they were and then with Anko from the interrogation department and a squad of Anbu with the Hokage's orders began to arrest everyone who had over charged and attacked Iruka while he was disguised.

"I wish her luck, and hope she finds him well." He said.

"Me to my boy. Me too." The Hokage said.

XX

(Port Town)

Kohaku smirked as Naruto looked at the supplies. "Are you certain. I could…"

"Kid, you helped me meet my deadline as well as numerous extra's for the shop. This is the least I can do." She said patting him on the back with her prosthetic hand.

It had been a month and he'd enjoyed his time with the strange woman. "You've got your ticket?" she asked.

"Yeah, right here." He said patting the inner pocket of his jacket. His pack held clothes, travel rations and his pay Kohaku had gotten converted to gold bars since the money was different in the world beyond the mist and he would have to get the gold exchanged.

"You know, I think a lot of the shops around here are going to miss you kid. You kept things light, friendly and did awesome work."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Aw, it was nothing." He said sheepishly. "I just treated customers how I would like to be treated when I shop and went from there."

Kohaku handed him a package. "What's this?" he asked.

"Smoke bombs, minor explosives." She gave him a glove that he recognized as the one she would wear to create a spark to light fuses.

"You remember how to use this?" she asked and he nodded putting the ring with the flint and tinder on his thumb and forefinger of his left hand.

"I can't take all this…"

"You can and will. Use them for defense, and there's some for enjoyment as well." She grinned. "If you were just a few years older…" she said with a grin.

Naruto shook his head. "Shameless flirt." He said.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Kohaku said with a grin. "Give me a hug brat."

She pulled him into a spine-cracking hug. He allowed it and was wrapping his own arms around her when he jumped and glared at her.

"Watch it. No playing grab-ass."

She laughed and hugged him tighter. "Take care Naruto. I'd hate to hear you got hurt. Send a letter every so often."

He nodded and backed away after she released him.

"You take care." He told her before joining those boarding the ship.

"I will…" Kohaku said softly. In the month he'd worked for her, he'd been hard working, fun and energetic and never complained.

"Wish there were a million like you." She said and waited until the boarding ramp was pulled up and the ship left the docks.

It was on the horizon before she turned and headed back to her house and shop, wiping away the annoying tear.

"Damn dust in my eye." She muttered as she walked the streets. Already the town seemed quieter, less cheerful without the blond.

_Whatever village he was from, they were fools for treating him like shit and tossing him aside. I hope someday I can have a kid like him._ She thought and stopped seeing a woman in front of her shop.

"Oh." She said and Kohaku saw she had short black hair and was wearing simple traveling clothes with a pack over her shoulder.

"I'm closed for the day." She said.

"That's okay. I was just looking for someone. A boy, sixteen years old." Rin said pulling out the picture of the Hokage and Naruto. She showed it to the woman.

Kohaku looked and saw it was the blond she'd just put on a ship.

"Cute kid. Sorry, never seen him before." She said and turned to let herself into the shop.

Rin sighed as she tipped her whicker hat. "I really need to find him. I've been gone a long time and I returned to our village to find him gone. Are you sure you've never seen him before?"

Kohaku looked at the woman's stance and the look in her eyes and it was the eyes, they showed sorrow and concern.

"Let me see the photo again." She said and looked at it. "I just saw him board the steamship to the world beyond the veil. They already left port and there won't be another one for a month." She said.

"Damn it." Rin cursed. She turned to go and make arrangements when Kohaku spoke again. "If you're looking for a place to stay, you won't find any. The festival is starting and all the inns are booked."

Rin cursed again.

"I have a spare room, and I'll charge you far less than one of those over priced thieves."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because…" Kohaku said with a shrug. "I knew someone who would do anything for anyone and you need help till you can find that boy."

"Thanks."

**AN: Naruto arrives in the world and meets someone who will alter his destiny. Next time on the King of Games 02: "It's…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 2

(Steamship)

It is the fifteenth day aboard the ship, and Naruto was content with the books he'd bought and was also studying the three school books he'd stolen when he was denied access to new books in Konoha and the books he'd been given had been gutted of anything useful.

He saw where the teachers had tried to mess him up and scowled as he thought of all the people who tried to keep him down and push him into the gutter.

_I'm glad I'm out of there. I've not been attacked once nor called demon since I've been gone. _He thought of the merchants he'd met and the smiles they'd given him. The items he'd bought were new and the food was fresh. It was a new experience being outside of Konoha and it had solidified his decision to not look back.

He had a letter and mailed it an hour before boarding the ship.

_Ojii-san should have it and know that I am gone. I hope he and old man Ichiraku and Ayame-chan will forgive me._ He would miss them, but three people who had lives of their own could not ease the pain he had been in while he lived in Konoha.

_I knew Old Man Ichiraku gave me a discount on the ramen._ Naruto thought as he'd eaten with Kohaku several times and he saw the amount it cost. He had learned to stay at five bowls since then and the fireworks maker had him eating healthier too, and he found there was a wide range of foods he now liked.

_And candy. Rock candy, caramel, there are so many things I was denied in Konoha._ He thought.

His eyes went back to the book he had bought. It was about the outside world. So many things sounded interesting.

_Duel monsters. Sounds like a cool way to settle things._ He said reading the recent history and the more he read about the world-wide game the more he liked it.

_Ah, but it'll be a while before I can get money to buy cards a duel disk._ He thought as he made his list of things he'd do.

_First thing is to get a job and a place to live._ He thought of the gold bars that were safely secured and wrapped in the bottom of his bag and that never left his back. He hid it with a henge so it looked like his jacket.

He read up and learned the languages and smiled and was glad that the old man had taught him the basics in several when he was younger.

_He made it a game and the better I learned the more ramen I got._ Naruto thought. _Some of the tech looks awesome. Cell phones for one thing. And the technology used around duel monsters is something. KC is one of the best biggest contributors._

Naruto read up about Seto Kaiba and his brother, along with Pegasus Crawford the man behind the game as well as the information about Yugi Muto the King of Games who won the title at Duelist Kingdom and reconfirmed it during Battle City set up by Kaiba Corporation.

Shaking his head he sighed. _It's a dream that will have to wait._ He thought putting the book about the game away and picking up the language book. He had a lot to do and they would be in port tomorrow.

XX

(Kohaku's Firework Pavilion)

Rin packed the boxes and turned the sign around after the last customer had left. Stretching her back she was amazed that the place did as well as it had. The festival had been something to see and she wondered if Naruto had ever gotten to enjoy one, but she doubted it.

She'd finally learned from Kohaku that Naruto had stayed here for the month and worked several jobs around the town.

When Rin asked her why she lied, the older woman told her about how Naruto had been so shattered and alone, it had taken two weeks to get him to open up about his life and how his old village had treated him, she and the other merchants had agreed that if anyone came looking they were going to be sent on a wild goose chase.

"Then why tell me?"

"Your eyes." Kohaku said after a moment. "Your eyes show that you care. When you sit in your room at night staring at the picture." The woman sat and pulled out a jug of sake. Ripping the cork out with her teeth she took a swig. "The look in your eyes…I had that look when I thought I lost my little brother. He's alright, but I didn't know that for years."

Kohaku took another swig. "He's fine and you'll catch up to him. He plans on getting the gold bars exchanged and finding a place to live and a job."

Rin sighed as she looked at the horizon. It would be two more weeks before the ship returned and she was saving up all the money she made and getting it converted for beyond the veil. Kohaku had been a help by giving her room and board free as long as she worked the shop every day.

"So, you going to tell me about yourself?" Kohaku asked after drinking some more.

"I was a Genin under Naruto's father. My clan kicked me out when I was eleven because I couldn't bond with any of our families canine companions. The clan head, my Uncle kicked me out the day I became a Genin." Rin took the jug and allowed the alcohol to burn its way down her throat.

"Minato-sensei was loud, brash, at times I swear the man was an idiot. But in battle the man was a savant." Rin smirked as she recalled the man who moved her into his home and gave her a room to stay in.

I grew up with him as a father figure and when he met Naruto's mother Kushina, they didn't kick me out, they gave me a home." Rin looked back at the horizon. "I trained to be a medic, I was a skilled thief and trap master." Rin looked at Kohaku.

"When sensei and Kushina married, I was there along with Minato's own sensei, and a the Hokage married them. Neither of my teammates knew." Kohaku listened as Rin told her about Kakashi and Obito, the death of Obito and her transferring the newly awakened Sharingan to Kakashi when Obito had died saving their silver haired teammate. The arrogance of Kakashi as time went on.

"When Kushina told me she was pregnant…I was excited as her." Rin shook her head and pulled out the photo of Naruto and the Hokage.

"The day he was born, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Rin said and Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Minato-sensei knew you couldn't kill a bijuu, but he created a special seal to hold the demon, but he needed a baby as the baby's chakra coils could grow and adapt to containing and absorbing. So moments after his son was born, his wife dead do to a hard labor…he went out and used his own life to seal away the Kyuubi into his own son, making him a jinchuriki."

"A what?"

"A human sacrifice. His dying wish was that Naruto was to be seen as a hero. Sadly none save myself Jiraiya and the Hokage remained in Konoha knew Naruto was the son of Minato. The villagers swore he was the Kyuubi and tried to kill him. Kakashi tried to kill him hours after our sensei's death. Would have if Jiraiya and the Hokage hadn't stopped him."

"Where did you go?" Kohaku asked as Rin took another drink before giving the sake jug back.

"I was sent on a mission that very night. It was a deep cover mission and all would think I was killed during the Kyuubi incident. The Hokage swore to me Naruto would be cared for and I thought he could keep his word. I underestimated how little power he had once he took office the second time with the death of Minato-sensei."

Kohaku shook here head. "Anyone who spent two minutes with the kid could tell he was no demon. Excitable, loud, brash, but he's got a heart of gold."

Rin smiled. "He's like his parents."

"So what are you going to do when you catch up to him?" the fireworks maker asked.

"Tell him about his parents, explain my absence and hope he lets me be in his life now."

"Aren't you a ninja still?" Kohaku asked.

Rin shook her head. "I resigned when I learned of what happened with Naruto. I grabbed all I owned, emptied my account and grabbed whatever I could that belonged to Naruto's parents and came straight on his trail."

"How did you find him? I mean he looks the same, except he's wearing very little orange now."

Rin smiled and pulled out a necklace. A dot on the inside moved towards the horizon when she held it up. "Before I left him with the Hokage I made a tracking necklace with a drop of his blood. If the stone breaks, it means he's dead and an image will form from the mist inside with the blood to show me who did it and I will avenge him."

Kohaku whistled. "You ninja, always coming up with new things. Just think if you applied it to normal jobs. The kid used his clone technique and the shop owners loved him. He was a workforce unto himself."

Rin smiled as she read the file she'd lifted from the Hokage's office before she left. She'd also visited Kushina's hidden vault as well as Minato's taking everything and sealing them away into scrolls. _The fools never deserved you Naruto._ She thought. _You learning the Kage Bunshin in three hours proved that. _

She looked at the horizon once more and thought of all she would say to the blond boy who looked like her sensei and from all she'd learned acted like his mother in many ways.

XX

(Pier)

Naruto looked at the docks as the rest of the passengers had already left. He shouldered his pack and slowly began to walk.

_The famous Battle City. I wonder if I'll get to see any duels._ He thought as he walked.

He saw numerous flyers and the city was teeming with people, many talking or just hanging about.

Naruto got to see a duel as a kid younger than him fought against a guy with a deck of warriors against the variety of bugs.

Naruto watched for a bit and sighed, wishing he could join in, but he needed to find a place to sleep and a job.

He passed by the more pristine buildings, many sporting the KC logo, and many sported another logo, but he wasn't certain what it meant.

He saw it was getting darker and slipped down an alley for a shortcut. _I really need a map._ Naruto thought. He'd read that Battle City never slept and apartments were cheap as was housing. _I'll need to find a bank…I doubt any are open this late at night._ He thought as he walked.

Hearing a sound that was very familiar, he peered around a corner and saw a group of toughs around a man in a suit and long silver hair.

"Gentlemen, if you're dissatisfied with the duels, then you should take it up with a judge."

"Don't give us that. You made 'em." A tough said.

"I did, but if you don't know how to play properly, perhaps you should take a workshop offered by the Kaiba Corporation. I hear they have a beginners class." The man with the hair said.

Naruto thought the man sounded far too sophisticated to be in this part of town, but he had read that people from all walks of life's played duel monsters.

He saw the man's duel disk was lying on the ground broken and the toughs were still wearing theirs.

_I could walk away._ Naruto thought. _It has nothing to do with me. For all I know the guy cheated._

Naruto watched as one of the toughs laugh, it was a laugh that Naruto knew well. It was the laugh of a bully that knew he had friends to help him and that no one was coming to help.

_(Sigh) I just want to find a place to sleep. Was that too much to ask?_ He looked up at the sky and shaking his head pulled the kunai he'd acquired leaving Konoha and forming the cross seal focused his chakra.

"MASS KAGE BUNSHIN!!!"

"Hey, dickless wonders!" Naruto called as his clones used chakra to walk the walls and stand above the bullies.

The leader turned and saw Naruto. "What do ya want kid? We're busy."

"Leave him alone." Naruto said.

"Why should we? Ya know who this is kid?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not a clue. But being a bully and attacking someone for no reason will only cause trouble in the end."

"We have a reason." A tough said. Naruto was amazed none of them sensed his clones and not one looked up.

"The lousy cards don't do as they're advertised!"

"Please." The silver haired man said in an annoyed tone. "You lost your duels fair and square. Just because you don't know how to chain attacks and traps together or the proper way to play your monster's is no one's problem but your own."

"This is about you loosing a game?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Shaking his head he looked at the gathered toughs. "I'll give you to the count of five to apologize and leave, or else."

"Or else what kid? You gonna bite our ankles?" the leader asked with a sneer.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Or else I'll kick your asses."

The leader snorted. "You and what army kid?"

Naruto pointed up and they followed it to see over a hundred blonds looking exactly like the one standing before them. "Me and my army." Naruto said.

"What the?"

"Boss…am I drunk?" another thug asked.

"We ain't had anything all day." Another said.

"Shaddup!" the leader said. "Its probably a hologram, like with the monsters."

Naruto shook his head and leapt to attack. He pulled his punch and was surprised the man still went flying. _Man they're weaker than a first year academy student._ Naruto thought as the others were soon put down by his clones.

The man with silver hair looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Very impressive my boy. Thank you for stopping them."

"No problem." Naruto said and went to pick up his pack. "You don't have a duel disk?" the man asked as Naruto's clones dispersed.

"Nah. Just got into port and I don't have money, much less a place to live." Naruto said with a shrug. "If you know where there's a bank so I can exchange currency and find a place to stay it would be helpful." Naruto said.

"My boy, I could do no less than give you a place to stay, but for saving me like that you must allow me to build you a deck. Not the free starter deck they hand out…no, no, no. That just simply won't do."

The man walked around Naruto and looked him up and down. "Tell me my boy, has anyone ever said you give off the vibe of a fox?"

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean by that?" _What the hell does he know?_

"Cunning, free. Hm." The man brushed his hair aside showing a patch. "Yes. I've been inspired once more. Come with me." The man said taking Naruto's shoulder and dragging him along.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I don't even know who you are!" Naruto said.

"Oh?" the man seemed surprised then smiled. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Pegasus, Pegasus Crawford. The creator of Duel Monsters."

Naruto blinked as he recognized the name from the book he'd read on the ship. Pegasus dragged Naruto a block where they were met by a limousine and several guards stepped forward.

"Sir!"

"Everything is fine now thanks to my young friend here." Pegasus paused. "What is your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The blond said as the silver haired man dragged him to the car.

"My walk was interrupted until Naruto here stepped in and dealt with the riff-raff." Pegasus said.

Naruto saw the guards exchanged looks.

"Now, then, take us to the apartment." Pegasus said and smirked at Naruto. "Naruto my boy, you with my guidance will be a force in the game of duel monsters like only one person I've ever seen before."

XX

Morning arrived and Naruto stretched as he had slept one of the best nights he'd ever had. The bed felt like he slept on clouds. He rolled over and saw it was well after nine in the morning.

Taking the time to shower and put on fresh clothes Naruto wandered around the penthouse. The roof was all glass, which lit up the room fully. There was comfortable furniture and even a few displays of art.

"Good morning sir."

Naruto turned and saw a butler. "Master Crawford asked that you enjoy his hospitality as long as you wish, he is currently in his workroom."

"Um. Thanks." Naruto looked at the man uncertain.

"Breakfast on the patio." The butler said and gestured with an arm for Naruto to follow and the blond had to agree, _I am hungry._ He thought as he followed the man and saw that the penthouse had a patio as well as a beautiful garden. Naruto recognized some of the statues as replicas of duel monsters. The fountain was a blue-eyed white dragon.

He ate the literal feast and read the local magazine, which was full of duel results from all over Battle City. He noted that the magazine came with booster pack, but left it alone as it did belong to Pegasus.

The man had asked him several questions last night and after bidding him good night Naruto wondered what the man was planning as he wrote down several things and smiled as he muttered.

Reading up on Battle City news Naruto saw there was an ad for employment at a couple of stores and shops around the city.

There were ads for apartments, but Naruto saw that the rent was negotiable and he wondered what that meant.

Reading the magazine that came out once a week he read that new duelists were given a base deck and duel disk, they needed to register at one of the five card shops around the city.

He also saw that Battle City didn't run on money, it ran on DP or Duel Points, which were little gold stars.

Naruto spent the morning reading the magazine and saw that several National champions now resided in Battle City.

_Raptor and the others sound like they specialize. The American sounds weird with her teddy bear. Then the local heroes…_

From his talk with Pegasus the man admired Yugi Muto and his circle of friends.

_And he's not very fond of the Kaiba brothers._

Lunch came and went and still no sign of Pegasus. Naruto watched some television, but it was either news or duel footage.

He watched a match between some kid with a blue arrow design on his head and using a deck of flying type monsters and healing and support take on a kid with warrior types and traps.

It as drawn out fight and ended with the arrow marked kid winning simply because his opponent ran out of cards.

_That and he had 6500 life points left while the other kid only had 2350._ Naruto was still intrigued by the game and it seemed to rule the world as he saw a broadcast from Japan and they not only had duels, but a show about a kid using duel monster cards to trap other monsters to build their decks.

There was even talk shows about duel monsters and money and duel points seemed to be acceptable credit.

Shaking his head he told the butler he was going for a walk and would be back later.

XX

He got lost twice, but he found a shop and got a book of rules and regulations. He was asked if he wanted to get a starter deck, but he said he'd be back later, he wanted to learn more about it before he got involved.

He did find a bank and opened an account and had the gold exchanged for both money and duel points, along with getting a bankcard and papers.

Naruto found a park and saw kids playing the game, many without the duel disks, but they used the public duel platforms, he watched and learned even more and as the sun was setting he headed back to the penthouse.

He arrived to find a smiling Pegasus waiting for him with a suitcase and a huge grin.

"Naruto my boy. I'm glad you returned. I have just come back from the printer and you are the first one to get this special deck, and a limited edition special card I made for you after our talk last night."

Naruto looked at the man as he pulled out a deck and shuffled it before pulling out a card.

"Allow me to introduce to you the only Kyuubi No Kitsune card in existence and it is yours."

Naruto looked at the card and deep in his mind something gave an approving growl. The image was of a ferocious nine tailed fox with a full moon and a forest. The eyes blazing and the tails swinging wildly behind it.

Pegasus smiled. "I made special for you the Kitsune deck. Some of the cards are just reworks of previous cards but with the fox theme." He handed the card to Naruto who was enchanted with the image. If felt right to him and he looked at Pegasus. "I can't accept this. It's too much."

"Nonsense my boy. You saved my life, building you a deck and teaching you to play is the least I can do." Pegasus said with a grin. "Your duel disk will be here in the morning and we'll take you to get registered after breakfast."

Naruto took the deck, but his eyes kept going back to the Kyuubi card and in his mind the spirit of the Kyuubi was pleased.

**AN: Next time, Naruto duels and Rin's search continues. Next time on King of Game 03 "TIME…TO DUEL!!!"**

**Note:**

**Forbidden Summon: Need the spell card "Forbidden Summoning" to summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Player sacrifices monsters in hand or on the field equaling 8 Star's in total.**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune 8/3100/???? Fiend/Ritual Monster**

Kyuubi's defense is "200" for each fox/kitsune/vixen in the graveyard.

Turn after summoning the player must pay a "1 card" tribute to keep Kyuubi in play as well as a one-time 1000 LP tribute.

Special: Kyuubi when summoned has the same effect as "Swords of Revealing Light" keeping the opponent still for 3 turns.


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 3

(Crawford Penthouse)

Naruto looked at the deck that Pegasus had specially made for him in one night he'd drawn up and had printed the deck that was now sitting on the nightstand. For several hours Pegasus taught him about his deck and answered questions and showed him the ins and outs of the Kitsune deck.

"Some of the cards will of course become mainstream, but there will be only one Kyuubi card and a couple of the other cards in your deck will be limited editions with maybe fifty cards made worldwide." Pegasus explained.

Naruto found the man's Toon deck annoying, he did get a kick out of the toon monsters and admitted that Pegasus was a great duelist. "Don't you play anymore?"

Naruto asked.

"Alas, I rarely have the time anymore. But that is fine. I do enjoy seeing others enjoy the game more than anything." Pegasus had told him

Pegasus warned him to guard his cards, there were people who would try and steal them or trick him out of his cards. "And for heavens sake never allow anyone to hold your cards, even if you think you know them. Poor Yugi-boy lost Exodia pieces allowing others to hold his cards."

They played for duel points, well Naruto got points, Pegasus just pushed them back at Naruto and called them learning experience.

Naruto sitting on his bed reached out and picked up the deck. It would take him time to get used to the card game, but the cards like Fox Knight and others were similar to already existing cards.

He drew a card and saw that it was the Kyuubi card. "What is it about you that calls to me?" he asked. With a sighed he put the cards into the case and slipped them under his pillow.

His head hit the pillow and he slipped into sleep, his right hand under the pillow, resting upon the cards.

XX

(Mindscape)

Naruto looked around at what looked like a sewer. It wasn't as bad as the sewer in Konoha. He knew that place first hand as he used it to escape the villagers who wanted to hurt him.

He saw that it looked like someone had recently begun to clean it up and he wished them the best of luck.

He followed the tunnel for some time and realized there were no ladders or cross tunnels thus far.

_Its getting warmer._ He thought as he followed the tunnel, which seemed to bend and there was a down slope.

He walked for what seemed like hours and he came to a chamber which looked cleaner than the tunnels, there was a pool of water off to one side and he saw a gate with a seal.

"**So, you've finally come to talk."** A voice said from the shadows behind the gate.

Naruto blinked as a pair of red eyes opened and looked right at him.

XX

(Kohaku Firework's Pavilion)

Rin sighed as she closed the door to the shop for the night.

"Not bad."

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned.

"What do you want Iruka?" she asked as the scarred Chunin stepped out of the shadows.

"The Hokage asked me to check on you. I had a hell of a time picking up your trail, even with my kekkei genkai."

Rin blinked. "You have a bloodline?"

Iruka smirked. "How do you think I found Naruto all those times? I have the ability to sense and track. I used to be on Anbu before retiring and becoming a Chunin instructor at the academy."

Iruka laughed at he look on her face. "Yeah, no one knew I was in Anbu except the Hokage and my former teammates and the captain. After most of my team was injured, Hayate and I left Anbu. I wanted to teach and he needed to deal with his health."

Rin shook her head. "Learn something new everyday." She muttered.

"So why are you working here in a fireworks store? I don't sense Naruto anywhere near here." Iruka asked.

Rin smirked at this. "Naruto's gone. He's beyond the veil. I'm working until the next ship comes in and then I'm heading out after him."

Iruka blinked. "What? He left the Elemental Nations?"

"What do you expect?" Rin said. "His life here has been shit from the word go. I will say this and you tell that old busybody that Naruto was treated better by total strangers and shown that not everyone is like those in Konoha. I've talked to people that got to know him here and some of them know what he holds, and their reaction was…so what! They didn't give a damn. They saw a kid that worked hard and tried to make the best of it."

Iruka looked down. "I know I failed him as a teacher…"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU FAILED HIM! You and every damn person in Konoha failed him. And when your time comes to stand before the Shiningami, I pray that Minato-sensei is there and hears what Konoha did to his son, and ignored his last wish."

Rin went behind the counter. "Go back to Konoha Iruka. I'll send letters every few months. But tell the old man, if Naruto doesn't want to come back don't try and force him."

Iruka stepped towards the door. "When you find him…would you tell him…I'm sorry for failing him."

He slipped from the door and Rin sighed as she counted the money in the drawer. She stopped and sighed. "I'll tell him Umino. But will he want to hear it is the question."

XX

(Mindscape)

"Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"**Yes."** The growling voice said from the shadows.

"Listen, we're stuck with one another." Naruto began, but the fox in the shadows decided it wanted to speak first.

"**Listen to me kit. You're right. We're stuck with one another. But more than that, I am bound to you and you to me. The shinigami did a hell of a job."** The Kyuubi still in the shadow paused. **"I am sorry how your life turned out. I've been awake a short time, and I've seen your memories…"**

"How the hell can you do that?" Naruto asked.

A tail poked out of the shadows, but stopped before crossing the gate and gestured towards the pool.

"**I can see your memories when you sleep. It is my only real connection to the world outside. My chakra has flooded your system, as designed by the blond that sealed me here. You have developed several abilities that will pass on to your children. The healing factor, enhanced senses, reflexes…"**

"That's well and good, but…" Naruto started but the fox continued cutting him off.

"**And I have become your duel spirit."**

"Say what?" Naruto asked blinking.

The Kyuubi sighed behind the gate. **"This game, duel monsters isn't new. It is old, older than I. In times past it used to be used for domination and control. Shadow Games where the cost wasn't a couple pieces of metal or whatever else. It was fought for control of kingdoms, and the cost wasn't marks or rankings. If you lost a Shadow Game…you lost your soul."**

Naruto blinked. "That's…"

"**Duelists of old would make a pact, or a partnership with the spirit of their cards. I am yours. I will help guide you in duels and if there is a shadow game, I will defend you."**

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"**As I said. We are bound. And if I am to continue to exist, then your life is important to my own. Yes in ways it sounds selfish, but in ways this is a partnership that will be beneficial to you.**"

Naruto thought it out. "Did you influence Pegasus in any way in designing your card?"

The Kyuubi laughed. **"No, I didn't. That mortal can see things, I sense he was touched by a Millennium Piece. Either the Eye…or…"**

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing to worry about right now kit. If they do come up, I'll tell you about them. Right now you need to learn how to duel, and listen to this Pegasus. He's got insight to the game if he's the one who brought it back."**

Naruto sighed. "Since I'm here…you care to tell me why you attacked Konoha?"

"**Not at this time, no. Maybe once we've gotten along longer. For now rest you're going to need it."**

Naruto sighed and he felt himself slipping into sleep for real this time.

XX

(Kohaku Fireworks Pavilion)

Rin caught the box tossed at her by her employer. "What's this?" it had been a couple of days since Iruka's visit and Rin had spent more time looking at the picture of Naruto and his cheesy fox like grin.

"One of my contacts who used to live beyond the veil gave this to me. You're going to need to learn about the world your going into. The kid got some books, but my contact said this is basically the way of life there."

Rin opened the box to see a strange devise and a couple decks of cards and a small bag holding gold stars.

Rin looked at her.

"The device is called a duel disk. You wear it on your arm. The cards are called duel monsters." Rin picked up the book in the box and read the title **"Duel Monsters for Dummies"**

"Lovely." She muttered. "A kids game."

"It's a worldwide phenomenon. Everyone plays it. They don't have wars there, they have monster duels."

Rin looked the book over and sighed. Opening the book she began to read.

**With thousands of cards to build…**

XX

(Battle City)

Naruto looked at Pegasus. "So, I just wander around the city and challenge someone to a duel?"

"That's all you need to do."

"And my cards are registered?"

Pegasus smiled. "I did that as soon as the first batch came off the press. You won't have any trouble, except for duelists who never seen your cards before…"

"Meaning everyone." Naruto muttered. They'd spent the morning with Naruto dueling a couple of Pegasus's employee's to get the general idea, and they'd just registered him and got his Duelists ID.

"Your not going to follow me, are you?" Naruto asked stepping away.

Pegasus laughed.

Naruto sighed and walked off. Pegasus looked at one of his guards. "Follow and record any duels he's interested in and those he takes part in."

"Yes sir." The guard said and wandered off.

"Sir, you have you're one o'clock with the chamberlain." His aide reminded him.

"Yes, yes. Work before pleasure."

XX

Naruto wandered around, his duel disk got some looks as it was midnight blue with orange markings. He clenched his fingerless gloved hand and wondered if he could go back and practice for a couple more days.

He was wearing black cargo pants and a rust orange mesh muscle shirt under his leather jacket. His hair was spiked and his goggles were around his neck.

He saw several duels taking place around as usual. He stopped at a café and bought an iced coffee while he looked at a paper he picked up. He marked several apartments that sounded promising.

He was just about to read the daily duel results that were posted when someone stepped before his table.

"Nice looking duel disk you got there. I didn't think we could customize them."

Naruto looked up to see a woman with short spiky brown hair, a feather earring and a battle vest. She had the standard duel disk and her hands were on her skirt covered hips.

"It was given to me as a gift." Naruto said.

"You know how to duel?" she asked.

"Just started." Naruto admitted.

She gave him a predatory grin. "I'll put up two hundred duel points to fight you."

Naruto sighed and pulled out his pouch. "Fine." He finished his iced coffee and folded the paper and slipped it into his jacket.

"Here?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm Aurora."

"Naruto." He said as he flicked on his duel disk and reached inside his jacket and pulled his deck out and shuffled it.

"It's time…to duel!"

XX

They both put their two hundred duel points aside and Naruto watched the meter activate **8000**

Naruto slipped his deck into the holder and then drew five cards.

**Aurora's LP:** 8000

**Naruto's LP: **8000

"Since I'm the one who challenged, I'll go first. Usually we flip a coin or sometimes rock, paper, scissors." Aurora said and drew a card.

Naruto looked on as she bit her lip. "I'll place this card face down in defense and another card face down." She looked at him. "You're turn."

Before her was a face down monster card and behind it either a trap, item or spell card.

Naruto drew a card and looked at what he had in his hand. He grinned as he put down a card. "I summon **Vixen's Brother** (4/1800/600) in attack mode and place two cards face down." He said placing the trap, magic or item cards.

The hologram shimmered and a red furred fox-man with wings appeared with a spear. His tail waived behind him. He saw the look of surprise of Aurora's face at the appearance of a new monster. He went in to strike.

"Vixen's Brother, attack the face down monster."

Aurora smiled and nodded "I activate **Negate Attack** (Trap/Counter)." She said flipping the face down card.

Naruto's hand twitched, but he held off whatever he was going to do. "Your turn." He said.

**Aurora: **1 Facedown,

**Naruto: **2 Facedown, Vixen's Brother ATK/1800

**Aurora's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

He watched as Aurora drew a card and put another monster card facedown. _She doesn't have anything yet that can go toe to toe with Vixen's brother. But she might have something in her hand that needs a sacrifice._ He thought as she looked at him. "I end my turn."

Naruto nodded and drew a card. His smile grew. "I call forth **Winged Vixen** (4/1300/1400)." He saw Aurora looking on as the winged fox woman appeared and floated into the air. Naruto wasn't done. "I activate the magic card **Fox Hunt** (Magic) and bring forth **Winged Vixen Sisters **(6/1950/2100) in attack mode."

Aurora looked on as more of the winged fox women joined the first. "What the hell?" she asked.

"New cards that are coming out." Naruto said with a shrug. "I have a friend who got me the first batch." Naruto said in explanation.

"I activate the magic/equipment card **Cyber Shield** (Magic/Equip) and apply it to Winged Vixen." Aurora watched as Winged Vixen merged with the Cyber Armor (4/**1800**/1400).

Naruto looked at Aurora. "If you're wondering a lot of the cards are just fresh ways on older cards." He told her and she nodded. "I see the resemblance to the Harpy Lady and others with these so far." She said.

**Aurora: **2 Facedown,

**Naruto: **Winged Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950.

"Winged Vixen's Brother…ATTACK!" Naruto said the hologram attacked one of the facedown monster to reveal **Air Marmot of Nefariousness **(2/400/600) the beast was destroyed, but since it was in defense Aurora escaped without damage.

Naruto looked at her remaining monster card and called "Winged Vixen Sister, ATTACK!"

The trio of winged fox women dove from the sky and attacked the other card which flipped over to reveal another **Air Marmot** (2/400/600).

Once again Aurora was spared damage but her monster was destroyed.

Naruto looked at her. "Sorry about this. Winged Vixen, DIRECT ATTACK!"

Aurora felt the tingling from the duel disk and hissed as she watched her Life Points drop. "I put another card facedown and end my turn."

**Aurora: **0 Facedown,

**Naruto: **Winged Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950. 1 Facedown

**Aurora's LP: **6200

**Naruto's LP: **8000

Both duelists ignored the growing crowd who saw new monsters. Aurora drew a card and smiled. "Something good I hope." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah." Aurora said. "But for now I put **Giant Soldier of Stone** (3/1300/2000) in Defense mode, and two cards facedown, ending my turn." Aurora said.

Naruto looked at the stone monster that was kneeling and knew it would take some effort to get around it.

**Aurora:** 2 Facedown, Giant Soldier of Stone DEF/2000

**Naruto: **Winged Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950. 1 Facedown

**Aurora's LP: **6200

**Naruto's LP: **8000

Naruto drew a card. "I summon **Mystical Fox Girl** (4/800/2000) in defense mode." Naruto said and a blue furred fox girl appeared.

"You've got the whole fox thing going I see." Aurora said.

Naruto smirked. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Naruto said and looked at the two cards in his hand that he was planning on unveiling soon. _I just hope Pegasus is ready for the amount of calls he's going to be getting._

Shaking his head he ended his turn.

**Aurora:** 2 Facedown, Giant Soldier of Stone DEF/2000

**Naruto: **Winged Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950. Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000, 1 Facedown

**Aurora's LP: **6200

**Naruto's LP: **8000

Aurora drew a card and rearranged her hand. "I put another **Giant Soldier of Stone** (3/1300/2000) in defense mode and end my turn."

**Aurora:** 2 Facedown, Giant Soldier of Stone DEF/2000, Giant Soldier of Stone DEF/2000

**Naruto: **Winged Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950. Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000, 1 Facedown

**Aurora's LP: **6200

**Naruto's LP: **8000

Naruto looked at the cards she had on the field and he did a quick calculation and nodded to himself.

"I activate the card **Forbidden Summoning** (Magical Ritual) and sacrifice Vixen's Brother and Mystical Fox Girl and summon forth **Kyuubi no Kitsune** (8/3100/**400**) in attack mode." Naruto said flipping the facedown card he'd had on the field.

Everyone looked on as a huge nine tailed fox materialized on the field and towered over all.

Aurora looked up. "You've got to be shitting me." She was heard. The giant nine tailed fox let out a monstrous roar.

"When Kyuubi is summoned to the field he has the same effect as the Swords of Revealing Light in that for the next three turns your monsters are locked in position."

Aurora looked on at the fox. "What the hell is that?"

Naruto smiled as he looked up proudly. "That is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A Fiend/Ritual monster. I need to pay a tribute next round to keep him. But for now…Kyuubi…TAKE OUT ONE OF THOSE GIANTS!"

Everyone watched as the nine tailed fox let out another roar and a tail slash destroyed one of the frozen Giant Soldiers of Stone, but Aurora was unharmed as her monster was in defense position."

Naruto looked at his hand and put a card face down. "I end my turn."

**Aurora:** 2 Facedown, Giant Soldier of Stone DEF/2000

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 0/3 turns)

**Aurora's LP: **6200

**Naruto's LP: **8000

Aurora looked at the cards in her hand and with a shaking hand drew a new card. Naruto saw from here that it wasn't something she wanted as she was basically trapped by the Kyuubi's effect. She put a card down and ended her turn.

**Aurora:** 3 Facedown, Giant Soldier of Stone DEF/2000

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 1/3 turns)

**Aurora's LP: **6200

**Naruto's LP: **8000

Naruto drew his card and then Aurora watched as he discarded a card and his life points dropped a thousand points.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I had to pay a thousand life point and discard a card as tribute to keep Kyuubi in play. It's a one time thing." Naruto informed her. The thousand points was fine now, but in a duel where he summoned the king of the kitsune's late could spell disaster. It was a double edged sword as Pegasus explained it to him, and someone could mess it up with a spell card or a flip effect.

"Kyuubi…take out the Giant Soldier!" Naruto ordered and the second soldier of stone joined its brother in Aurora's graveyard.

Naruto then had Winged Vixen do a direct attack and Aurora's health dropped 1800 and the Winged Vixen Sisters followed with another direct attack taking another 1950.

**Aurora:** 3 Facedown,

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 1/3 turns)

**Aurora's LP: **3450

**Naruto's LP: **7000

"I end my turn." Naruto announced.

Aurora pulled a card and looked at it. "I use a **Pot of Greed **(Magic) and draw two cards." She looked at what she pulled and sighed. "I use **Graceful Charity** (Magic) and draw three more cards." She said and then following the requirements of charity's effect discarded two cards.

"I put a monster card face down in defense mode, and activate the spell card **Red **Medicine (Magic) and activate the spell card **Swords of Revealing Light** (magic) and with that I end my turn." Aurora said.

**Aurora:** 3 Facedown, Swords of Revealing Light (effect 0/3 turns)

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 2/3 turns)

**Aurora's LP: **3950

**Naruto's LP: **7000

Naruto smirked. "So this is a waiting game now." he said drawing a card. Aurora shrugged. "I need time. Some of the cards you have are familiar and I just want to take the time to figure out a strategy and that means keeping that big boy stable while I think."

Naruto smirked at what she called Kyuubi. _What you think fox?_ He thought.

_**:::Grr. Beat her ass. She's wasting our time.:::**_ the mental voice of the fox growled.

_It'll have to wait three turns._ Naruto thought with a smile. While he couldn't attack, he could martial his forces.

He drew a card. "I summon **Fox Rider** (4/1400/1200) in attack mode and end my turn." _This is the part where things can go south._ Naruto thought of the long absences of battle.

**Aurora:** 3 Facedown, Swords of Revealing Light (effect 1/3 turns)

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 2/3 turns), Fox Rider ATK/1400

**Aurora's LP: **3950

**Naruto's LP: **7000

Aurora drew a card and Naruto could nearly smell her frustration as she ended her turn without doing anything.

_The cards in her hand probably needs tributes in order to come to the field and with my removing the Giants from the field I kicked that idea in the balls._ He thought as he drew a card.

"I put **Arctic Fox** (2/600/600) in defense mode and end my turn." Naruto said and knowing that this was the last turn for the Kyuubi's effect to last.

**Aurora:** 3 Facedown, Swords of Revealing Light (effect 2/3 turns)

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 3/3 turns), Fox Rider ATK/1400, Arctic Fox DEF/600

**Aurora's LP: **3950

**Naruto's LP: **7000

Aurora drew her card and sighed. "I use the spell card **Final Flame** (Magic) for a direct attack on your life points."

Naruto winced feeling the tingle and knew it wasn't bad as his life points dropped 600 points.

"I use the spell card **Dark Magic Ritual** (Magic/Ritual) and sacrifice two cards in my hand and the facedown monster and summon **Magician of Black Chaos** (8/2800/2600) in attack position."

Naruto watched as the spellcaster/ritual monster arrived on the field. He saw it look up at Kyuubi with a dark look.

"I also activate the spell card **Book of Secret Arts** (magic/equip) and equip it to Magician of Black Chaos (8/**3100/2900**)"

Naruto growled. With the current boost it would be a mutual wipe out between Kyuubi and the magician. He looked at Aurora and saw that she looked more relaxed now that she had something that could go toe to toe with Kyuubi in attack power. "I end my turn." She said with a smirk.

**Aurora:** 1 Facedown, Swords of Revealing Light (effect 2/3 turns), Magician of Black Chaos ATK/3100 Book of Secret Arts (magic/equip)

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100, Fox Rider ATK/1400, Arctic Fox DEF/600

**Aurora's LP: **3950

**Naruto's LP: **6400

Naruto drew a card and smiled. In his hand he had a card that was going to ruin her day.

"Why is it I don't think I'll like what's coming?" Aurora asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Smart woman?"

"I activate the spell card **Kitsune Tail Swipe** (magic)"

Aurora found out what that was when both her Swords of Revealing Light and Book of Secret Arts cards vanished.

"Its like the Harpie's Feather Duster." She said in realization as she saw that his monsters could now attack and her Magician's stats were back to normal and she saw that he wouldn't survive and with him in attack mode she was boned.

**Aurora:** 1 Facedown, Magician of Black Chaos ATK/2800

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100, Fox Rider ATK/1400, Arctic Fox DEF/600

**Aurora's LP: **3950

**Naruto's LP: **6400

"Um, you wouldn't destroy a lady on her third duel, now would you?" Aurora asked.

Naruto put a finger to his chin as if in thought. "Yeah, sorry. But I need to win." He looked at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi…take out the Magician of Black Chaos!"

The Kyuubi roared and the nine tails went on and struck the Magician, it exploded in a shower of light and with the difference in attack power Aurora's life points took the 300 point difference and she bit her lip as the shock hit her from the duel disk.

**Aurora:** 1 Facedown,

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100, Fox Rider ATK/1400, Arctic Fox DEF/600

**Aurora's LP: **3650

**Naruto's LP: **6400

"I'm sorry Aurora, but this match is over. Winged Vixen attack her life points directly!"

Aurora winced as her life points took another hit and she got shocked more as her life points dropped 1800 points leaving her at 1850. Naruto ordered Winged Vixen Sisters to do the same and Aurora yelled out as the shock hit her and her life points went to 0.

**Aurora:** 1 Facedown,

**Naruto: **Cyber Shield (Magic/Equip) Winged Vixen ATK/1800, Winged Vixen Sisters ATK 1950, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100, Fox Rider ATK/1400, Arctic Fox DEF/600

**Aurora's LP: **0

**Naruto's LP: **6400

Naruto collected his cards and put them back into his deck and put that away while shutting off his duel disk.

He looked at Aurora and knew from his losses to Pegasus how much that shock hurt. It was incentive for a person to win.

He collected the duel points and slipped them into a separate bag and into another inner pocket.

He approached Aurora and when she looked at him, offered her his hand. "Good duel." He said.

She looked at his hand and straightened. "Good duel? Were you paying attention? You kicked my ass."

Naruto's grin faded. "There's no reason to get mad…"

"The hell there isn't. You come here with a special deck and think its nothing." Aurora said.

"Hey, you and everyone else has the same chances to make a deck. As I told you while we dueled, that a lot of the cards will be released…"

"Bet that big fox won't be." Aurora said.

Naruto nodded his head at that. "True. He's the only one in existence. But there are other cards like that as well. You just need to…"

"Save it Fox Boy." Aurora said putting her cards in the built in holster and turned to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'll put a deck together and next time I'll kick your ass."

Naruto smiled. "I look forward to dueling you again Aurora."

She walked away and Naruto realized she wasn't mad at him, she was mad because she hadn't built a proper deck.

Naruto turned to listen as people clapped and many were talking about the fox cards and many were planning on hitting the card shops.

Naruto pulled the paper out and looked at it. _As nice as Pegasus's penthouse is, I'm scared I'll break something priceless. Now lets see…Duel/Rent? This I've got to see._ He thought as he stopped to get a sandwich and soda to go.

_Who knew dueling makes me hungry, it's like being a ninja. Adrenaline and excitement all in a game of strategy._

Walking down the street Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as his life beyond the veil was positive and the best thing was, people weren't throwing things at him or calling him "demon" or "monster".

**AN: Rin arrives and a look into Naruto's life in Battle City. Next time on King of Games 04 "Idle Days"**


	4. Chapter 4

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 4

(Apartment)

The duel/rent option had been fun. Ol'Baba and her spellcaster deck had been tough, but he ended up winning and only having to pay a hundred DP a month.

The apartment came stocked with appliances, furniture and even some dishes. The only thing he had to buy was clothes, food and he would be set.

"You like it?" Baba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. The living room was rather large and the balcony gave him a great view of the city. The kitchen was small and there was only one bedroom, but it was nearly as big as his apartment in Konoha. He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Baba laughed. "Child, Battle City was built for duelists. Domino City is a mile away and many live there as well. I have a deal with the city. I can either charge a thousand dollars or duel points or duel you. The only reason your paying a hundred this month is mainly for paperwork processing."

She laughed. "If I duel you next month I have a feeling you'll be getting this place for free."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, he wasn't used to being treated fairly still. Kohaku's actions to him before crossing the veil not withstanding.

"Um, thanks Baba."

She waved a wrinkled hand. "I like you kid. You're honest and I have a good feeling about you living here."

She gave him the apartment key and there were two other keys on the ring.

"The round one is for the mailbox downstairs." She explained. "The other is for the roof. It used to be a garden, but I'm too old and none of the other three tenants care."

Naruto smiled. "You'll be the only one to have access if you wish." She said.

He nodded as he was already forming ideas.

"Only three other tenants?" he asked in surprise. The building had to have room for at least ten if his apartment was anything to go by.

"A lot of duelists live at home still, and there are more…up to date apartment buildings."

Baba told him how her building had been here before they built Battle City around the village that had been there.

"We didn't have much, maybe a population of five hundred." She said. "When Kaiba Corporation built Battle City around us, it changed everything and brought a much needed aid to us all."

Naruto thanked her and told her to remind him when it was time to pay or duel. "I lose track of days." He explained.

She chuckled and wished him well before heading back downstairs.

Naruto needed to talk to Pegasus and get his bag.

He looked around the place that would be his home and smiled.

XX

(Crawford Penthouse)

"Ah, Naruto my boy, how was your day out and about?" Pegasus said, he already knew but it was polite to ask.

"Had some fun, won a duel." Naruto said after entering.

"I know. We got a lot of calls about the kitsune deck." Pegasus said with a smile. "Card shops are eager to get the new cards."

Naruto nodded. "I um…I found an apartment."

Pegasus smiled.

"You're not mad?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all. I figured you would look for a place. You are always welcome here." He said with a smile.

He handed Naruto a briefcase. "What's this?"

"Some cards, I've also gotten you a subscription to Battle City news, the Duel Magazine and Duel Weekly which comes with five cards."

Naruto looked at the man. "Why?"

Pegasus smiled. "Just helping someone who needs it."

Naruto got the feeling that there was more to it. But accepted the help.

"Here, this is a cell phone, if you need help, call, my number is in the memory. It's paid up for a year in your name. I had one of my employees set it up for you." Pegasus explained.

Naruto thanked him and left after getting his bag. Pegasus smirked and looked at the guard. "I want all of his duels recorded."

"Yes sir."

XX

(Naruto's Apartment)

He stretched his arms and sighed. He had been in Battle City now for a week.

Getting dressed for the day, Naruto turned on the TV. "_And in Battle City news, Naruto the Fox has continues to decimate opponents as his win over US National Champion Rebecca…"_

Naruto shook his head. He'd been enjoying a nice lunch when Rebecca with Teddy had approached him and demanded a duel.

They had a duel and Naruto had been lucky in his draw and managed to sacrifice the cards in his hand to put Kyuubi on the field right away, giving the Kyuubi a defense of 1000 with the five foxes in the graveyard.

Rebecca had been shocked as Kyuubi steamrolled her monster and in several round with a few more foxes on the field he got the win.

He collected the thousand duel points she had put up and walked away as she cried to Teddy about him being a meanie.

Slipping his duel disk on he adjusted his vest, Battle City was too damn hot for the jacket, and he bought a battle vest with an inside pocket for his cards and he bought a pouch for the duel points he won. He had to admit he was taking to dueling like a duck to water.

_Or like a fox in the henhouse._ Naruto thought and heard the snicker in the back of his mind. Kyuubi loved duel monsters and gave Naruto mental pointers and even mock dueled with him in his mind.

Grabbing his apartment keys he locked the door behind him and wandered down the hall to the stairs.

"Morning Naruto." Old Baba said.

"Hey Baba." Naruto said. "Any mail?" he asked.

She checked the box and shook her head. "Nothing yet, but the mailman has been running late." She said. "I think he's been either dueling while he's working or he's been watching duels while he's supposed to be delivering the mail." Naruto laughed. "The city is duel crazy." He muttered.

"Well, I'm off. See you tonight." He said and waved to her as he left.

Baba smiled. _He's such a nice boy._ She thought and hoped that he would make some friends soon.

XX

Naruto walked the streets of Battle City several diehard players were up and using the public duel stations to fight. Naruto got himself some coffee and stopped at the clock plaza. He liked the city early in the morning as it was quieter and he used the time to stretch his senses out.

_:::Hey kit, looks like your fan club is forming.:::_ Kyuubi mentally teased him.

He looked up to see a couple of the younger duelists wearing fox shirts. _:::Don't you mean your fans Kyu?:::_ Naruto sent back to the fox as it was the nine tails image on the shirts.

_:::Yeah right. (Snort) They associate the fox with you. In a week you've become a local hero.:::_ the Kyuubi sent to him.

Shaking his head he got ready as the first challenger of the day was approaching.

"Mr. Fox sir…"

"My name's Naruto."

"Tyler I am…Um, I mean I'm Tyler." The twelve year old boy said.

Naruto smiled. "You want to duel?" he asked the younger boy.

"Really? You would duel with me?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked flipping on his duel disk as the LP counter clicked up to **8000**.

"Be-Because you're the Fox, a famous duelist!" Tyler said.

Naruto blinked. "Famous? I just started playing not more than a week ago."

Tyler looked at him as if he was lying. "My first duel was against a young woman named Aurora." Naruto said and showed his duel badge to Tyler. "See, here's the date I started."

The younger boy looked at Naruto in shock as he pulled his duel disk out of his backpack. "I have to do this quick, I sorta skipped out of biology class." Tyler said as one of his textbooks fell from his bag and he gave Naruto a sheepish look.

"Its okay." Naruto said pulling his cards from the hidden pocket and after shuffling them he slipped them into the holder on the duel disk.

Tyler he saw do the same. "Stakes?" Naruto asked.

"Um…I only got fifty DP on me…." Tyler said sheepishly.

"Okay, how about your fifty DP against…" Naruto pulled out a small pouch. "My two hundred." Tyler looked at him in shock, but nodded as Naruto smiled in encouragement.

"Its time to duel." Naruto said as he and Tyler did rock, paper scissors, Naruto won deciding to go second.

Tyler drew five cards and then during his draw phase pulled a new card.

"Alight…here I go. I summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn." Tyler said. That was the thing with going first you couldn't attack until the next round.

Naruto drew his five cards and mentally smiled as Kyuubi laughed in his head. He drew his sixth card and shook his head.

"I put monster card face down and two more cards facedown and end my turn." Naruto said. He was curious as to what Tyler could do and didn't want to crush him right away.

**Tyler:** 1 Facedown,

**Naruto: **1 facedown (monster) 2 facedown

**Tyler's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Tyler licked his lips and drew a card before entering the first main phase. He pulled a card. "I summon **Beaver Warrior** (4/1200/1500) in attack mode."

The armor wearing Beast-Warrior appeared and Naruto wasn't worried yet.

"I flip my other card up to attack mode." Tyler announced and it revealed "**Nekogal #1** (3/1100/900)" Tyler smiled and pointed. "Nekogal #1 attack his facedown monster!"

Naruto let it happen and the card revealed **Mystical Fox Girl** (4/800/2000) kneeling with her hands in prayer.

Tyler groaned as it did nothing and he ended his turn as neither of his summoned monsters had the power to take the blue furred fox girl down.

"I end my turn for now."

Naruto drew a card and looked at his hand. _I could do it now, but I have a feeling the kids got something else._

_:::Good idea to hold off, its still early.:::_ Kyuubi mentally agreed.

"I summon **Vixen's Brother** (4/1800/600) in attack mode, and place another card facedown." Three cards were in the backfield. "I have Vixen's Brother attac your Beaver Warrior."

Tyler winced at the shock of his life points getting the difference as his Beaver Warrior was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Naruto said.

**Tyler:** Nekogal #1 ATK/1100

**Naruto: **3 facedown, Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000

**Tyler's LP: **7400

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Tyler had already drawn his card and put a card facedown in the monster zone. And he put a card in the backfield as well facedown. "I move Nekogal #1 into defense position and end my turn." The younger boy said.

Nartuo drew a card and added it to his hand. He took one of the monsters and summoned it to the field. "I summon **Fox Rider** (4/1400/1200) in attack mode…and have him go after you're Nekogal."

Tyler sighed and flipped a card. "I use **Negate Attack** (Trap/Counter)." He said and relaxed as Naruto's attack was stopped.

"I end my turn then." Naruto said.

**Tyler:** Nekogal #1 DEF/900, 1 facedown (monster)

**Naruto: **3 facedown, Vixen's Brother ATK/1800, Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000, Fox Rider ATK/1400

**Tyler's LP: **7400

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Naruto watched as Tyler drew a card, his own eyes going to the two cards in his hand. _If I play these, it might be overkill._ He thought as Tyler put a monster card facedown and ended his turn.

Naruto drew his card and made a decision. "I put down **Forbidden Summoning** (Magical Ritual) and sacrifice Vixen's Brother and Fox Rider to summon forth **Kyuubi no Kitsune** (8/3100/400) in attack mode."

He looked across the way and saw the look in Tyler's eyes as the Kyuubi rose above the field, nine tails waving wildly as it let out a roar.

"Wow." Tyler said. Naruto agreed.

He nodded. "Kyuubi…attack Nekogal #1."

Tyler was thanking whatever gods he prayed to that he had put her in defense mode as his monster was destroyed.

Naruto shook his head and ended his turn after reminding Tyler about the Kyuubi's special ability, and he wouldn't be able to attack for three turns.

**Tyler:** 1 facedown (monster)

**Naruto: **3 facedown, Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100 (Effect 0/3 turns left)

**Tyler's LP: **7400

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Tyler drew a card and sighed as he ended his turn.

Naruto drew a card and discarded it and felt the tingle as his life points dropped a thousand points as he made the sacrifice to keep the Kyuubi on the field.

"I use **Pot of Greed **(Magic) and draw two more cards." Naruto looked at the two cards in his hand and smiled. "I use another **Pot of Greed** and draw two more cards."

Looking the three cards over he smirked as he really wanted to test the cards out and now he could.

"I use **Polymerization **(magic) to combine **Time Fox** (2/500/400) and **Vulpix** (3/1200/700) to create **Thousand Vixen **(7/2400/2000) and summon her in attack mode."

The image of a fox with a clock on its belly merged with a cute little nine tail fox with reddish fur and cute puppy dog like eyes. When the Polymeriztion took place they were merged and in there place was a thousand year old Kitsune nearly as big as the Kyuubi and sporting white fur.

"I lay down **Fox Kingdom** (magic/field)."

Tyler watched as the area was overlaid with the illusion of a field and looked at Naruto.

"It raises the Attack power of all fox like creatures by six hundred." Naruto said and he laughed at the whine that Tyler made.

"Thousand Vixen, take out his facedown monster…ATTACK!"

The giant white nine tailed fox lashed out with her tails and the facedown monster exploded without ever being seen, letting Naruto know that it hadn't even been worth worrying about.

"Now that, that is out of the way…KYUUBI…ATTACK!!!"

Tyler screamed at the jolt from the duel disk as his life points took the direct hit.

"I put my last card facedown and end my turn." Naruto said as he looked at Tyler hoping the kid was alright.

**Tyler:**

**Naruto: **4 facedown, Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/**3700** (Effect 1/3 turns left), Thousand Vixen ATK**/3000**, Fox Kingdom (Magic/field)

**Tyler's LP: **3700

**Naruto's LP:** 7000

"You okay?" Naruto asked as Tyler was trying to steady his breathing still.

"Y-Yeah. Wow, that's a hell of a shock." Tyler said.

"You want a couple minutes?" Naruto asked.

"N-No. I need to finish this." Tyler said.

Naruto watched as he drew a card.

"I use the **Spark** (spell) and attack your life points directly." Naruto winced as 600 points were deducted from his counter. He ignored his facedown cards, deciding to let Tyler get in a hit on him.

"And I summon **Giant Soldier of Stone** (3/1300/2000) in defense mode and end my turn."

Naruto almost felt sorry for the kid. He had nothing or he needed a major tribute to get his cards. Drawing his card, Naruto blinked and entered the first main phase of his turn.

"I use **Book of Kitsune Arts** (magic/equip) and give it to Mystical Fox Girl which raises her attack and defense by 300 points."

**Mystical Fox Girl** (4/**1100/2300**), "I keep her in defense mode." Naruto said and looked at Tyler. "Sorry about this. Thousand Vixen, take out the Giant Soldier."

The vixen did her job and the stone guardian was destroyed in a display of light.

"Now, Kyuubi…ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS!"

Tyler winced as the blow landed and the last shock was just as bad as the previous one and he dropped to his knees as his LP display went to zero.

**Tyler:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **4 facedown, Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2300, Book of Kitsune Arts (equip), Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/**3700** (Effect 1/3 turns left), Thousand Vixen ATK**/3000**, Fox Kingdom (Magic/field)

**Tyler's LP: **0

**Naruto's LP:** 6400

Naruto deactivated his duel disk and slipped his cards away.

He walked over and offered his hand to Tyler.

"Thanks." The younger boy said and handed Naruto the DP.

"I wouldn't take these, but…"

"I made the wager." Tyler said. "And I get to tell all my friends I dueled the Fox."

Tyler looked at his watch and grabbed his bag. "Thanks, I need to go."

Naruto watched the kid leave and wondered "Even the kids are friendly." He mussed.

_:::FOOD!!!:::_

Naruto chuckled at his duel spirit and decided to get some coffee and look around the city some more.

XX

(Sidewalk Café)

Naruto relaxed as he looked at a nearby monitor as Rex Raptor defeated another person.

_:::We could crush him.:::_ Kyuubi said looking at the dinosaur monsters with disdain.

_I'm sure we could. I just want to learn the ropes and get more comfortable with my cards. Rebecca surprised me._

Kyuubi's snort rang in his ears as he finished his coffee and stood to throw it away. As he was rising and turning he accidentally bumped into someone.

"OOF!"

That someone was female.

Naruto looked at the girl he'd knocked to the ground, her coffee cup several feet away. A pair of brown eyes were looking at him from behind the bangs of brown hair.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said to the girl who was his age. He reached down to help her up. "Let me buy you a new coffee to apologize."

The girl blinked and Naruto realized she was looking at his whisker marks.

"Heh, birthmarks." He said. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl realized she was staring and blinked. "Tea, Tea Gardner. And it was my fault, I've been rushing around all day and wasn't watching where I was going."

Naruto made sure she was steady by holding her arms.

"Oh, you're a duelist." Tea said.

Naruto shrugged. "Just started a week ago. You?"

Tea shrugged. "A little bit. I want to be a dancer…" she looked away and Naruto saw the look in her eyes, a look he knew well.

"Want to bend my ear, I'll buy you a new drink and a couple of those fresh cookies." He offered.

Tea blinked and saw his offering smile. "I…"

"Please. It's either talk to a pretty girl, or go back out there and I know I prefer the first choice."

Tea blushed at being called pretty and nodded. "Fine. I must warn you, it's a boring story."

"I'm sure anything you have to say is far from dull. How about this, you tell me your tale of woe and I'll tell you mine."

Tea grinned as Naruto offered her his arm. "I must warn you, I can talk your ear off."

Naruto chuckled. _Something about her…_

Kyuubi kept quiet.

XX

(Kohaku's Firework's Pavilion)

"You have everything?" Kohaku asked Rin.

"Yes. I swear your worse than a mother." Rin said with a mock sigh. She in fact was going to miss the woman who'd helped her.

"You have your deck and duel disk?"

Rin patted the duffle. "I'll work on my deck some more once we're at sea. Are you sure you won't let me pay you for this?"

"Nope. You just find Naruto, and give him a noogie from me."

Rin nodded. The deck and disk and everything had come from a person Kohaku knew, and she just handed it to Rin.

"I will. Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

Kohaku bit on her pipe. "Are you kidding. Adventure…Bah! Excitement…bah! I have enough things to worry about blowing myself up. Traveling beyond the veil…I'd rather blow myself up again."

Rin nodded and accepted the hug from the woman as the steamship's boarding ramp lowered.

"They don't get any downtime do they?"

Kohaku laughed. "The amount of money they get paid, they don't mind. The crews switch out every three months to avoid burnout."

Rin looked at her. "I'll send a letter after I've had time to get ashore there."

"Good luck." Rin nodded and boarded the ship, a letter she left with Kohaku was going to be sent to Konoha three days after the ship left.

Kohaku once more watched someone sail away, she realized the Dock Master was calling for her.

"Mail." He said and she accepted the letter and a couple of magazines.

**Kohaku** was written in the familiar script that she recognized as Naruto's.

Ripping open the letter she scanned it once then blinked.

Reading it again she opened the magazine to the page marked and blinked at the title.

**BATTLE CITY INVADED BY FOX DUELIST!**

The subtitle was just as eye opening.

**Rare Kyuubi card seen destroying competition**

She started to read the articles and Naruto's script in the margins.

"_**Hey Kohaku, my first few duels made the local paper. I'll send you more when I can. Here's my address."**_

She shook her head and looked at the steamship on the horizon and smirked at what Rin was going to find.

"_**The mail was late getting out and they sent on a machine called a helicopter to catch up with the ship. Take care and I'll send you more in time."**_

It was signed

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**The Fox Duelist, formerly of Konoha**

"Knock 'em dead kiddo." Kohaku said and headed for the tavern to share the article with those that Naruto knew and had come to care for him during his short stay here.

_I hope Rin finds him easy enough._ She thought looking at the city map Naruto had included. She say that he marked on it where he lived and smiled at how popular he seemed to be already in the city ruled by dueling.

**AN: Rin didn't leave in time as I decided to spend a bit of time with Naruto during his first week in Battle City.**

**Next time King of Games 05: "Dance, Dance Duel Revolution"**

**PS: I"ve been asked to post a list of Naruto's deck. I'll be doing that at some point, but not right now as there is going to be something happening in the coming chapters.**

**Another person said it was lame to remake old cards into foxes. Don't like it, don't read it. I'm not following any set rules. Thanks to all those who appreciate the attempt at something different. Timeline this is before GX, and no I won't be using 5D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 5

(Café)

"No way." Tea said in surprise and laughter.

"Oh yeah. I was a prankster of the highest order in my village." Naruto said.

"Wow. And you came here…" Tea prompted.

"I needed a change, and a friend suggested it." He said with a shrug. He edited a lot of information and changed him getting kicked out of school instead of being kicked out of being a ninja.

"So, what about you? What about Tea Gardner?"

She shrugged. "I go to Domino High with several of my friends, when not hanging with them I worked numerous jobs to save money for a dance school in New York."

"Dance school?"

Tea blushed. "A dream, but after visiting my aunt over the summer I…I'm back here."

Naruto caught the note of sadness. "What's wrong?"

Tea shook her head and looked across the way. "Come on. Let's do something fun. My treat."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the café and across the street before he could utter any sound of protest.

Naruto found his attention on her hand in his and how it seemed a perfect fit.

Shaking his head he saw she was leading him into an arcade.

"Video games? I'm shocked." He said.

Tea looked over her shoulder and gave him a grin.

Naruto smirked, and once more found his eyes traveling down her yellow shirt covered back to the shapely figure concealed by the black skirt.

He noticed her own duel disk and smacked himself for not seeing it before. He saw she kept her cards in the carrier on the disk and was wondering what cards she played with.

Once inside the arcade, Naruto blinked as his eyes adjusted from the bright light of day to the dimly lit interior of the arcade, the dim lights and hundreds of arcade game screens were the only illumination. The sound of quarters being exchanged filled the air along with the sounds of electronic battle.

Tea led him past all the games to the back where there was a wall screen and he saw several pads on the ground.

"You ever play?" Tea asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Never danced before either."

At this he saw her grin and knew she was going to give him one hell of a workout.

Tea went and exchanged DP for tokens while Naruto studied the pad. He watched other play down the way and knew he could do this.

Tea came and slipped the tokens in and grinned. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Naruto agreed and Tea started the game.

For as mobile as he was Naruto found the first time difficult as he would forget where to put his feet.

"Not too bad." Tea said. "Ready for the next level?"

Naruto took a steadying breath and nodded. "Let's do it."

They spent the next fifteen minutes dancing on the pads and Naruto improved with each round.

When they finally stopped Tea dragged them towards the juice bar. "What'll you have?" she asked.

"Um…banana smoothie?"

Tea nodded and came back to their table with two smoothie's.

They relaxed and Tea teased him.

"Hey, I got better as I got used to it." Naruto defended himself.

Tea nodded. "You did. You used to be on a sports or gymnastics team?" she asked.

Naruto thought about it. "I guess it was. We did all kinds of obstacle courses and sparring."

"Wow, I know I'm not a fighter." She gestured around. "I prefer simpler things as you can see."

"Nothing wrong with that." Naruto said sipping his smoothie.

"I know you're dying to ask." Tea said.

"About?" Naruto feigned ignorance.

"You want to know how my trip was." Tea said and Naruto nodded. "But I thought it was still too soon to ask."

Tea smiled. "Its okay. I feel like I can trust you."

"My friends don't know yet, I'm kind of embarrassed to tell them that I failed the audition."

"What happened?" Naruto asked softly.

Tea sipped her smoothie and sighed. "I froze. The instructor started to ask me all kinds of questions and I couldn't answer them." She sighed. "Apparently they want someone built like a nine year old boy."

Tea shook her head. "And starving oneself is not a means to an end."

"So now what will you do?" Naruto asked.

"Well as I said earlier, I'm attending a local dance studio. Just because some snobs in New York didn't like me and wanted a small fortune to dance, I'll continue working odd jobs and enjoying life."

"What about you Naruto?" she asked.

"Not sure. I'm trying to find myself right now." Naruto said with a shrug.

"What about regular school?" Tea asked. "Surely you want to at least get a decent education."

Naruto shrugged. "Its an idea."

Tea could see he was thinking about it. "Another game?" she asked with a grin.

"Sure, but not so fast this time." Naruto said and they went to machine. Tea was just about to put the tokens in when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"HEY!"

"Not so fast little girl." She turned to see a big brute and a girl with him sitting on his shoulder. "This is our machine."

"No one was using it earlier and we've been using it for the last couple hours." Tea said and pulled her hand out of the bigger man's grip.

"Ken, let them have it." The girl on his shoulder said.

"Nuh-uh. We've had this machine since the arcade first put it in."

The girl had green hair in pigtails and couldn't be an older than nine poked Ken in the side of the head. "How about you duel her boyfriend for it then."

Naruto choked on air hearing the kid calling him Tea's boyfriend.

Ken sneered. "But Sookie, he's just a runt."

The now identified Sookie poked him again. "It's the fair thing to do. Besides you haven't dueled today. He looks weak."

Tea looked at Naruto who shrugged.

"Fine, but it's a duel and a dance off." Ken said holding up a couple of game tokens. "He has to beat me at both the duel and the dance."

Tea looked at Naruto again "Can you do it?"

"Don't know, never done anything else while dueling before." Naruto admitted.

"We can do something else." Tea said and Naruto heard the longing in her voice. He had to admit, she seemed to glow while she danced.

"No. we had this first and your having a good time…right?"

Tea nodded that she was.

"Then I'll win it for you." Naruto said giving her a fox like grin and stepped up. "Let's do this."

Ken smirked as he pulled out his duel disk and activated it as Naruto did both LP counters entered as 8000.

Sookie put the tokens in for the machine as both Naruto and Ken shuffled their decks. Tea flipped a coin with Ken calling tails. It was heads.

"I'll go second." Naruto said as he and Ken drew five cards.

Ken nodded as he started dancing. His big feet hitting the pad with a practiced ease, and Naruto was forced to keep up.

Ken drew a card and set one monster card facedown and another card in the backfield facedown. "Go short stuff."

Naruto nodded and drew a card. He put two cards facedown in the backfield, his feet hitting the proper sequence as he pulled a monster from his hand. "I summon **Vulpix** (3/1200/700) in attack mode. GO VULPIX!" he ordered as his feet made the correct arrows.

Ken laughed. "Nice try. **Negate Attack** (Trap/counter)."

Naruto nodded as he continued to hit the correct button combinations, he saw the dance/duel wasn't easy for Ken either.

"I end my turn." Naruto said as he continued to follow the patterns on the screen.

**Ken:** 1 facedown monster

**Naruto: **Vulpix ATK/1200, 2 facedown

**Ken's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Ken managed to perform a series of twists and turns to hit the proper combination, even as he turned he managed to draw his card.

"I summon **Armored Lizard** (4/1500/1200) in attack mode. Take out that Vulpix!" Ken ordered and while doing so missed several combinations on the dance pad.

Naruto shook his head. "I counter with **Mirror Force** (Trap)" he said flipping one of his facedown cards.

Ken growled as his Armored Lizard was destroyed by its own attack, but his facedown monster was still safe. "My turn ends."

Naruto hit several steps and drew his card. He nodded. "I summon **Time Fox** (2/500/400) in attack position and then use **Polymerization** (magic) card to fuse Time Fox and Vulpix into **Thousand Vixen** (7/2400/2000) in attack position. Alright take out that facedown monster!"

The giant white furred nine-tailed fox did just that, the card dissolved in a sparkle of light.

"I put another facedown in the backfield and end my turn." Naruto said.

**Ken:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **Thousand Vixen ATK/2400, 2 facedown

**Ken's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Ken focused on the next several dance steps before drawing a card. "I summon **Celtic Guardian **(4/1400/1200) in defense mode and end my turn."

Naruto saw that he had a series of difficult dance steps and ended up using a break dance in order to do the combination needed. As he spun to his feet he drew a card.

Naruto looked at the two cards he held. "I use **Pot of Greed** (magic) and take two cards."

He looked at the three cards and mentally smiled even as his feet worked to keep with the dance pad he put the card down. "I summon **Fox Raider **(4/1900/1200) in attack position."

The beast-warrior appeared, the black and gold furred fox was carrying a wicked looking axe.

Naruto's feet hit three out of four of the arrows and he groaned but so far he was keeping up with Ken on the dance game.

"Fox Raider, attack Celtic Guardian!"

The Celtic Guardian was destroyed and Naruto looked at Thousand Vixen. "THOUSAND VIXEN, DIRECT ATTACK!"

Ken groaned as the shock hit him, he was shocked as his life points were hit for 2400.

"I end my turn." Naruto said. He noticed that during the direct attack Ken had missed a lot of dance moves and his score was dropping.

**Ken:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **Thousand Vixen ATK/2400, Fox Raider ATK/1900, 2 facedown

**Ken's LP: **5600

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Ken was working hard on his dance pad now and Naruto could see the bigger man was sweating hard by the time he drew a card.

The scowl told Naruto plenty as Ken put a monster card facedown and ended his turn.

Naruto had a series of steps and on the last one he drew a card and put it on the field. It was a second **Fox Raider** (4/1900/1200).

"Let's do this." He said sending his first Fox Raider that wiped out whatever monster Ken was using as a defender. "Thousand Vixen and Fox Raider, DIRECT ATTACK!"

Ken went to his knees as the shock hit him from the heavy loss of life points. Naruto ended his turn with a spin on the dance pad.

**Ken:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **Thousand Vixen ATK/2400, 2 Fox Raiders ATK/1900, 2 facedown

**Ken's LP: **1300

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Ken looked irate as he got to his feet and tried to get his rhythm back as he drew a card.

The big man smiled. "I offer up these three cards and use the card **Black Luster Ritual** (Magic/Ritual) to bring **Black Luster Soldier** (8/3000/2500) in attack mode. Soldier take out Thousand Vixen…GO!"

Naruto blinked and then tapped one of his facedown cards. "Not so fast Ken. I use **Fox Shroud** (trap counter) which is a Negate attack."

Ken growled as his attack failed and he ended his turn, content that he would have him next turn.

Naruto drew a card.

"I use the card **Forbidden Summoning** (magic/ritual) and sacrifice my two Fox Raiders and summon **Kyuubi no Kitsune **(8/3100/200) in attack mode!"

Ken blinked as if finally putting it together. "You're that Fox guy."

Naruto chuckled. "I am Kyuubi's effect is activated and for the next three turns your monsters are unable to attack. This ends now. Kyuubi, take out Black Luster Soldier!"

The Kyuubi roared and a tail swipe hit and Ken winced as he took the hundred point difference in the attack powers and watched his greatest monster get wiped out.

"Thousand Vixen, direct attack…GO!"

Ken dropped to his knees as Vixen's attack wiped out his life points.

**Ken:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **Thousand Vixen ATK/2400, Kyuubi no Kitsune ATK/3100, 2 facedown

**Ken's LP: **0

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Naruto finished the dance with a flourish and Ken unable to move due to the shocks watched his score like his life points go to zero and **Game Over** flashed on the screen declaring Naruto the winner.

The whisker marked blond sighed as he relaxed.

So his surprise was something to see when Tea rushed up and hugged him.

"That was awesome!!"

Naruto blinked when she backed up and recounted not only the dance but the duel with each move. He smiled at how she put her whole body into it.

"Mr. Fox."

Tea stopped talking as Naruto looked at Sookie who was helping Ken to his feet.

"Heh, Good match?" Naruto offered his hand to the big man.

"You had me beat from the word go, didn't you?" Ken said regaining his feet. "If I would have known who you were…"

"You would have taken me more seriously." Naruto said. "Its one of the reasons I avoid cameras so far. I like the element of surprise."

Ken nodded. "Well a deals a deal. The machine is yours."

Naruto looked at Tea. "You rest. I'll play with Sookie if she don't mind."

"Really?" the green haired girl asked.

Tea nodded and handed Naruto a bottle of water. "I'll be back." She said and Naruto watched her go, taking a seat at the juice bar.

Ken joined him. "You got one heck of a girlfriend there."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really?" Ken said ordering a drink. "The way she watches you I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Sookie told me she was watching every move you made."

Naruto blinked and turned to watch Tea. _She does have a certain…glow when she's enthusiastic._ He thought.

_:::Good mate…Strong mate.:::_ Kyuubi suggested.

_How do you know fuzzy?_ Naruto thought.

_:::She smells.:::_

Naruto was about to ask what the hell that meant when Tea and Sookie rejoined them.

Tea took his drink and guzzled it, her hair and skin sporting sweat from the workout she just had.

"Your very good at this Sookie." She said sitting next to Naruto.

"Thank you. Ken brings me here several times a week." The green haired girl said regaining her place on Ken's shoulder.

Sookie then looked at Naruto. "You better be nice to your girlfriend or else I'll be upset with you."

Naruto sputtered and Tea laughed as Ken stood and wished them a good day.

"You know," Tea said. "Sookie gave me several ideas."

"Oh." Tea led him away from the games and had a smirk on her face. "I'll tell you over dinner."

She laughed as Naruto stumbled.

XX

(Steamship)

Rin looked at the cards as she organized them. She had to admit it was an interesting game and a safer way to wage battles.

_Will I miss my time as a ninja? No._ she thought as she held the Mystical Elf Girl and she was putting together a deck she thought would work.

_Shame the crew isn't allowed to play. _Rin thought. She'd been playing a mock duel playing both sides and seeing the differences when putting different cards against one another.

_I hope Naruto's okay. Kami, I was a fool to believe the Hokage would be able to handle the village._ She had taken the deep cover mission with the understanding that Naruto would be safe.

_Now he's beyond the veil and has no one to care for him, who am I kidding he grew up alone the whole time. I hope Sensei and Kushina can forgive me when I die._

She shuffled more cards and looked at the necklace stone. The dot on it was getting bigger meaning she was heading the right way. _Kami this journey is a long one. Fifteen days each way._

She shuffled her deck and set it aside. Thus far she'd managed to make two decks she liked. The rest she would put in a storage scroll.

She'd read the files on Naruto while she waited at Kohaku's and she was sad at how little the academy had taught him. The file from Iruka indicated that Naruto could read and write, but seemed to avoid all his tests.

_Not like they would have given him a fair shot. Iruka admitted that despite his trying, he also would ridicule Naruto before the other students._

Rin sighed. _I have a lot of explaining to do. I just hope and pray Naruto gives me a chance._

Rin's hands were shuffling cards while her mind was across the ocean and resting on a blond boy with whisker marks.

**AN: Next time King of Games episode 06: "Tragedy!!!!"**

**Yes, I posted three chapters in one go. Read Chapters 4, 5 and 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 6

(Outside Diner)

"Thank you." Tea said and kissed Naruto's cheek getting him to blush. "I've had a lot of fun today. And you didn't have to buy diner, I was joking."

Naruto waved her off. "It was my pleasure." Naruto said. In his mind Kyuubi was purring every time Tea touched him. "I had a lot of fun, and I'm glad I bumped into you."

Tea smirked as they started to walk. The streetlights were on and even as night had fallen, duels were still going strong.

Both had stored their duel disks in a backpack and Naruto carried them over his shoulder as they walked.

"I don't know why, but there's something about you." Tea said. "I've never felt this comfortable around someone before."

Naruto shrugged, as he was surprised himself how comfortable he was around the brown haired girl. "Seems I monopolized your whole day." Naruto said.

"I'm not complaining." Tea said and she found her hand slipping into Naruto's. "Want to walk some more?" she asked.

"Sure."

XX

They stopped by the fountain and Tea looked up at the clock surprised that it was nearly ten. "Wow."

Naruto looked and blinked. "I didn't think we'd been out this long."

"I'm going to get in trouble." Tea muttered and Naruto looked at her. "My curfew is ten."

"I'm sorry…"

Tea waved him off as they walked and he found a scooter. "I'll be home in about fifteen minutes." She said then stopped. "Naruto…I'd like to see you again." Tea said and a slight blush tinged her cheeks. _Cha, what's wrong with me?_ She thought.

"I'd like that. I'm usually around here." He gestured. At her look he shrugged.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I really did have a great day. I'll see you later. I better go before I get grounded." She sat on the scooter and put on a helmet. Naruto took his duel disk out of the bag and handed it to her for her own disk. They made plans to meet for a late lunch as Tea had to work in the morning. They exchanged phone numbers.

Naruto waved as he watched her go. He was starting to turn when he was struck from behind. He saw several feet and heard a voice. "Look at what we got here boys."

Laughter was the last thing he heard before another blow knocked him unconscious. He didn't feel his vest being shredded as hands looked for his cards and the sound of his duel disk being shattered on the concrete.

XX

Naruto came to seeing the suit wearing guards he recognized as Pegsus's men and the thugs from his first day, unconscious on the ground several feet away handcuffed and bleeding. Scattered on the ground before him were small fires and Naruto blinked several times before he realized that they were his cards. The bastards had destroyed his duel disk and ripped his vest apart to get his cards and set them on fire.

Naruto struggled to his knees as his head was throbbing.

"Sir, we're sorry." One of the guards said while another guard was on a phone. Naruto blinked and the guard spoke again. "We lost track of you and by the time we found you they had already set fire to your deck."

Naruto blinked at the man and looked at the fires. His cards, his whole deck was gone.

A limo came rushing up the road and screeched to a halt. The backdoor opened and Pegasus rushed out. He ignored the guards trying to keep up with him.

"Is he okay?"

"He hasn't responded sir, I think he might have a concussion." The guard nearest Naruto said. "I was just about to call for an ambulance."

"I'm fine." Naruto said, his voice hollow. "I heal quickly."

His eyes were on the cards he recognized one as the Kyuubi card. He reached out to smother the card, but Pegasus was there and grabbed his hand. "Don't." he looked at the guards. "Clean this up. Drop that trash off at the police station, file a report."

"Yes sir." The guard said.

Pegasus looked at Naruto whose gaze was still on his destroyed cards.

"Naruto." Pegasus went to a knee and called his name again. "I will replace them, make them better. Look at me."

Naruto blinked and looked at Pegasus. "Pegasus-san…when did you get here?"

"Come on, we need to get you checked out and then you'll stay at the penthouse…"

"I want to go back to my apartment." Naruto said his voice was hollow. He didn't understand why he was so effected by the destruction of his cards.

_**:::It's because in a short amount of time they became an extension of you.:::**_ Kyuubi's mental voice said in a soothing voice. _**:::It'll be alright kit. I'm still here. Pegasus will fix this.**_**:::**

_How could I be so stupid? I let my guard down._

Kyuubi remained quiet. Naruto allowed Pegasus to pull him to his feet and load him into the limo.

XX

Next Day…

(Burger Hut)

Tea was smiling and her co-workers were amazed at the good mood the already usually perky girl was in.

Tea was about to head to the back when she heard something on the radio that stopped her cold.

"…_**The Fox Duelist, Naruto Uzumaki was attacked last night and his entire deck had been destroyed. Police have the ones responsible in custody, this reporter has found out that the Fox suffered a minor concussion and already checked out of the hospital. It's sad that this kind of thing is still happening. It was bad enough last summer with the Rare Card Hunters and Ghouls, but to have such a promising duelist taken out in a street mugging…I tell you the police need to increase patrols."**_

Tea blinked and dropped the tray she was going to load up to deliver to tables, not listening to anything else the radio said. She didn't hear the cook as she grabbed her jacket and keys before rushing out the backdoor to her scooter. A cold pit of fear formed in her stomach as she grabbed her helmet and jammed it on her head before starting the bike.

_Please, please let him be okay. Please._

XX

(Clock Plaza)

Tea parked her scooter and frowned at her impulsively running off. _Gah, I don't have his address. What was I thinking?_

Tea wandered around the area asking several of the shop owners if they knew where Naruto lived. Many of them gave her looks like she was crazy. She was getting frustrated after twenty minutes and saw the cyber café. She hurried over and paid for the terminal. Pulling out her phone she pulled up the search engine on the computer and entered Naruto's name and phone number. _I could call, but if he's hurt…_ she shook her head and started her search.

It took her several tries and she finally found his address when she used her old password from her time at working at the paper. _He gets Duel Weekly. Thank Kami._ She thought as she scribbled the address down and then pulled up a map and saw it was a couple blocks away. She printed the map and hurried back out to her scooter and zipped away.

XX

(Apartment)

Tea hopped off her scooter and nearly threw the helmet as she rushed up the walk and opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Tea nearly jumped out of her skin. "I'm looking for Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

Ol'Baba looked at the girl and saw the fear and concern. "Top floor. Room 401." She said and Tea was already rushing up the stairs.

Baba smiled. "Glad he's got friends." She muttered as she looked out the window and scowled as the limo pulled up. "More than that rogue."

XX

Naruto groaned as the door of his apartment was pounded on. He really didn't want to get up. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone right now. Pegasus talked with him at the hospital and swore Naruto would have the new deck today and he had new cards for Naruto and an improved Kyuubi card as well as many other surprises.

_Doesn't matter. I liked my deck._ Naruto thought as he'd spent many hours looking over the cards and memorizing them. _New cards aren't exactly better._ He thought.

He sighed as the pounding became more insistent.

Getting up he shuffled across the floor wearing baggy tiger stripe lounge pants, not bothering with a shirt. He flipped the lock and opened the door.

"No inter…Tea?" was as far as he got when the brunette grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh thank the gods your alright." She said as she hugged him tight, her face against his shoulder. _Okay, not an overzealous reporter at least._ He thought as he melted into the hug, feeling better as her scent filtered in his nose.

It took a minute before she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her blush could have lit up a city block Naruto was certain.

He watched her step back and then he saw her eyes staring at his torso.

"Hey Tea-chan. Want to come in?" he asked and stepped back. Tea blinked and entered, Naruto closed the door behind her and grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair. She took a moment to see his back littered with various pale white scars along with his wiry muscles.

"The radio said you'd been attacked." Tea said blinking once the white t-shirt was on.

"I was." He said. "I'm fine, just a bump really. Bastards destroyed my disk and cards." He gestured to the remains of his vest. "They really did a number on me, lucky they didn't get to do more."

"They destroyed your deck? But…You're not fine." Tea said. She understood how close duelists got to their cards they formed a bond with them. _Yugi's Heart of the Cards isn't just talk._ She thought. "What are you going to do? I know that the Kyuubi card was one of a kind."

Naruto was about to respond when there was another knock on his door. "Geeze, Ol' Baba said she'd not let anyone in." he muttered as he looked at Tea. "One moment." He called out.

"Have a seat." He said to Tea gesturing to a chair or couch. She nodded and waited, staying behind Naruto to see who else would disturb him.

When the door opened she gasped at who was on the other side.

XX

(Moments ago)

Pegasus sighed as the old woman scolded him. "I assure you madam I have nothing but the best intentions in regards to Naruto." Pegasus sighed as the woman held a taser up and scowled. "You bring him back last night he looks like a zombie. I won't have you or any of those damned reporters sniffing around."

"I've already had my people send out a statement. As for Naruto, I've brought him a new deck and duel disk." He said and his guard held up the briefcase. "Now if you'll let me past…"

"You can, the muscle stays out here. No pets allowed." Baba said as her cat meowed. "Its okay Pharaoh the rogue won't be interrupting your telly time."

The orange and black furred cat sauntered back into the apartment and Pegasus rolled his eye.

"Madam…"

"Go you rake."

Pegasus took the case and started up the stairs.

He reached Naruto's apartment and looked around with a hint of disgust. _I should move him into a proper place. But Naruto-boy seems to like this place._ He sighed and heard voices from inside and wondered if Naruto was watching television before he knocked.

A moment later the door opened and he smiled, then blinked when his eye met a familiar face just behind Naruto.

XX

"Pegasus!" Tea said in shock.

"Ms. Gardner." Pegasus said gathering himself. He hadn't seen her since Duelist Kingdom, but he was surprised to see her with Naruto. _Wasn't she with Yugi?_ He thought and blinked as Naruto spoke.

"Pegasus-san, your early."

"Nonsense. I had most of these cards ready days ago. I just spent the morning registering them." He smiled as he entered the apartment. He'd looked around last night after putting Naruto to bed.

He put the briefcase on the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"Why, I'm delivering Naruto-kun's new deck and duel disk Ms. Gardner. I always pay my debts, and Naruto saved my life. It's the least I can do is make sure that he's prepared for duels ahead."

He entered the combination and opened the briefcase.

"I mean why you? Why don't you have one of your…employees do it?" she said alternating employee for thug, she was rather proud of herself at keeping civil.

Pegasus sighed "Many things have changed Ms. Gardner since you last saw me at Duelist Kingdom." He stepped aside. Naruto was looking between the pair of them. "I left the sheets in the case to help you learn about the new cards. You have my number if you have any questions."

Pegasus would have preferred to stay and work with Naruto over his new deck, but he already could tell he'd be a third wheel. _Ms. Gardner looks like she has no intention of leaving him alone. Hm…this wasn't something I expected._ Pegasus thought.

"I'll be in touch. And this time be careful." Pegasus said. He was nearly to the door when Naruto spoke.

"Thank you…again."

"Think nothing of it. I am sorry my employees weren't quicker."

Naruto waved it off and watched as the strange man who had been inserted into his life left, the door closing with a soft click.

He looked at Tea. "You never said you knew Pegasus." She said.

Naruto sighed and sat down. "I met him literally right after I got off the boat."

Tea sat down and listened as Naruto explained how he saved the man from the same thugs who attacked him last night.

Tea once more grabbed him in a hug and the pair sat on the couch for some time, Tea hugging him and Naruto running a hand up and down her back.

Naruto blinked and looked at the clock. "Tea-chan, not that I mind you coming and all, but how did you find me? And didn't you have to work?"

Tea groaned. "I'm fired."

She explained how she heard the radio report and how she'd left work, her search and finally using the computer to find him.

Both of them blushed hearing their stomach's growl. They shared a laugh. "Come on, I'll buy lunch."

Tea tried to protest and Naruto went to get dressed properly. Tea removed her apron and nametag before looking at the briefcase.

_Behave. He'll show you if he wants you to know._ Tea scolded her curiosity. She turned away to avoid temptation.

Naruto joined her wearing black cargo pants and a rust orange t-shirt. She saw him grab a hooded sweat jacket. "Ready?" he asked grabbing his wallet an keys.

"You want your cards?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not until I've had time to look them all over. I'm temporarily off the game." He opened the door and gave her a gentlemanly bow. "Ladies first."

"Thank you kind sir." Tea said. She was still worried about him, but right now he was acting as if he was fine.

_He doesn't act like he's got a concussion._ She thought. Tea was still bothered about Pegasus being interested in Naruto. She remembered his interest in her friend Yugi and she thought nothing good came of that.

XX

(Burger Hut)

Tea shook her head as she watched Naruto finish two burgers and start a third. She'd talked with her boss and he didn't fire her. He'd seen the look on her face and had marked her down as having a half a day.

Naruto sat back and sighed. "Sorry, guess I was hungrier than I thought." He said. Tea shook her head. "You know how many women would kill to have your metabolism?"

"World wide or just in Battle City?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin. They'd arrived and some people recognized Naruto as the Fox Duelist and he signed a couple of magazine ads that spoke his duels.

Tea smiled. "Heck in this building alone."

"I've always been a big eater. You want to see something, find a ramen hut and I'll show you how much I can put away."

Tea tapped her chin. "Hm, there's one near the High School in Domino." She cocked her head and looked at Naruto. "And since you're not going to be dueling for a couple of days, how about I show you where I go to school."

Naruto nibbled on a fry. "Wouldn't I be a distraction?"

"Classes don't start for another week. There's the festival and several duel tournaments going on."

Naruto thought about it then smiled. "Then with such a lovely escort how can I refuse?"

Tea's grin would light up Vegas. Several of the girls watching were jealous at how much attention the blond duelist was giving the brunette and many of them vowed to get her to spill how she met him

XX

(Crawford Penthouse)

"Hm, it seems Naruto-kun is taken with Ms. Gardner from just meeting her." He watched the footage his employee had gotten. The looks and the arm touches.

"You want we should separate them boss?"

Pegasus looked at the man. "Heavens no. I believe Ms. Gardner to be a suitable partner for our young fox." He looked at the painting of his lost love and he saw the look in Ms. Gardner's eyes when she looked at Naruto. _You will be happy Naruto my boy. For some reason, even without the Millennium Eye I see great things around you. It was the reason I was near the docks that night. I still get visions when I sleep._ Pegasus thought sadly.

_And your new deck is one hundred times better than your first one._ Pegasus had not been pleased that the thugs had been so rough with Naruto. _Good help is so hard to find these days._ He thought as he watched the bank of monitors that showed Naruto's duels, while the main one showed the footage of his day with Tea.

**AN: Yes, it had been planed from the start that the first deck was going to be destroyed. My girlfriend has been working on designing some fresh fox cards, and I'll keep some of the ones already shown. Kyuubi was destined for an overhaul. (lol) You all need to remember I throw curves and sliders to confuse the readers and keep you on your toes. Next time on KOG: Episode 07 "The Fox Strikes Back"**

**PS: There has been numerous comments about the people Naruto has dueled. These are NPC's that get stomped. Some might have some good decks, others will just have a bunch of random monsters. Hell I've seen people like that at the hobby shop tournaments. Guy came with level 4 and lower monsters. No real strategy.**

**Also, Konoha will be seen again. Just not for some time as I want to build Naruto's life in the world beyond up first and have him and Rin meet and such. **

**Rin will have a deck, working on it, might make her cards from a set, or I might make a couple of special cards for her. She will not duel often, but might have one or two. I think I'm going to have Tea bulk up her deck a bit and duel a bit more. **

**I have a story arc or two for this in later chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 7

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto sighed as he couldn't believe he got talked into going to a school of all places. _I've got to be the lamest…or easiest person. Of course when Tea-chan looked at me with those big brown eyes its hard to say no to her._ He thought as he got dressed for the day.

His eyes drifted towards the deck, he'd put off looking at it as he still was confused why the loss of his previous deck hurt. _I need to find a place to train._ He thought. Since arriving he hadn't done any physical training and he was mad at himself for getting taken out so easily. _Of course I was foolish to let my guard down._ He thought.

Walking to the table he pulled out the case and opened it, he gently turned it upside down and pulled the cards out. He had the backs facing up at him and his fingers twitched.

_**:::Come on kiddo, stop being such a bitch and look at them. They feel strong.:::**_ Kyuubi added an opinion and Naruto sighed sitting down he began to flip the cards over and looked at them. He blinked and his eye widened at the new Kyuubi card.

"Kyuubi no Yokai." He read the title and looked at the picture. It was a picture of the Kyuubi looking if possible even more fierce and the eyes seemed to look menacing as he tilted the card he swore the nine tails seemed to move.

_**:::Oh I love it.:::**_ Kyuubi voiced and Naruto saw that it was different than before and read the card.

"Still have the sword effect. When summoned destroys level 3 and less monsters, but if doing so can't attack that round." Naruto read the small print. He looked at the Kyuubi's level and blinked at the stats. "Holy shit. Level 10 with an attack of 3500 and defense of 2800."

_**:::Good. Pegasus fixed that. What else?:::**_

Naruto saw that the payment to keep Kyuubi was fixed. One card sacrifice and only 200 life points as a one time offering. He also smiled at the last. "Cannont be targeted by spells, effects or traps."

_**:::Thank Kami. That was a stupid weakness for a creature such as I.:::**_

Naruto rolled his eyes at the vain tone in the fox spirits voice.

He flipped the next card and saw the Forbidden Summoning card and saw that he would still need to sacrifice up to a total of eight stars.

Naruto nodded at this, and flipped the next card and blinked. _Kyuubi?_

The fox was silent and Naruto could feel apprehension as he looked at Inari the Fox God card.

XX

Tea found Naruto sitting on the steps, his new duel disk was in a special carry case over his shoulder.

"Hey." She said.

Naruto gave her a grin. "I see you looked over your deck."

Naruto nodded and Tea saw a flash in his eyes, but decided to ask about it later. "Ready to go to school?" she asked.

Naruto took a moment to look at her and saw she was wearing a school uniform of dress skirt, white shirt and jacket.

"Um, I thought you said school didn't start for the high school yet?"

Tea laughed. "Sorry." She said giving a turn. "I have a habit that if I go to school I dress for it."

Naruto laughed as she led him towards a bus stop. "No scooter?" he asked.

"Its in the shop." She said. "So I figured public transport." She held up a couple of bus tokens. "My treat."

"Tea-chan…"

"No arguing." She said and Naruto nodded. "So, you don't carry your cards around all the time?" he asked while they waited for the bus.

Tea shook her head. "I know I should, but I just can't seem to win. I might fight to a draw or hold off an opponent for a while, but…" she shrugged.

"Would you like me to help you put together a new deck?" he asked and then he blushed a bit and looked away. "Never mind. I…"

"No, that would be great. My friend Yugi helped me a little, but he's been so busy with his duties as the King of Games and he's been helping his grandfather a lot more we haven't had a lot of time to get together."

"Yugi?" Naruto repeating the name then he looked at Tea. "Wait King of Games…you mean Yugi Muto?"

Tea nodded. Naruto looked surprised. "Wow."

She laughed. "He's still not comfortable with all the publicity. He's kind of shy, but he's a good and loyal friend." Tea said.

"You and him date?" Naruto asked and he didn't hear the note in his voice. Tea was temporarily saved from answering as the bus arrived and they climbed aboard and took seats near the back.

"I would have liked to." she admitted. "But at the time we were both missing it, and by the time it could have happened, I'd gone on my trip and he took up his responsibilities as the King of Games."

Naruto didn't know why that made him happy, but he spoke, "Kind of glad he didn't."

Tea's eyes widened and she looked into the blue eyes of Naruto and for some reason she was glad as well.

XX

(Domino High)

"My class room is on the second floor." Tea said after they got Naruto a visitor's badge in the office.

Naruto looked at the big white building. _Three floors, plus the annex building and the sports annex._ He thought as he had looked at the map. They climbed the stairs and Naruto followed several steps behind Tea.

His eyes landed on her backside and several thoughts passed through his mind and Kyuubi's chuckle filled his head along with several suggestions that had Naruto nearly get blown off his feet by the nose bleed he barely managed to stop.

Tea waited on the landing and noticed his distracted gaze. For some reason she felt warm and shook her head.

"I'm in class 2-B" she said as they walked the hallway side by side. Tea nearly reached out and linked arms with Naruto, but stopped as she paused. "As you can see the Student Council room is across from here."

"You on that?" Naruto asked.

Tea shook her head. "Nope. Didn't want the headache." She said with a laugh before opening the classroom door.

Naruto was surprised at seeing desks instead of the seating like at the Ninja Academy. Tea walked towards the window and went back to nearly the last seat in the row. "This is my assigned desk." She said.

Naruto came up as she sat down and he crouched next to her. "So Tea-chan, good student? Poor student…nah, I bet your near the top of the class." He said and she knew he meant it as a compliment and not as an insult of any kind.

"So, do you stay in this room all day for classes or move about?" he asked curiously.

"The students keep to one classroom while the teaching staff switch out each period."

They left the classroom and the tour continued. Naruto found watching Tea and her reactions the best part of the whole tour. That and her skirt covered hips kept drawing his attention every time he walked behind her or she went ahead to do something.

XX

"So they don't allow dueling in the school?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Many duelist bring their cards to work on their decks, but duel disks are forbidden." Tea said. "Not to say that there haven't been duels, but of course if caught there are detentions."

Naruto nodded in understanding as they were walking on the track.

"So, school?" Tea asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Still not sure. Books and that aren't my thing really." He said and Tea stopped and spun about in front of him. Her hands clasped behind her back. Naruto found her inches from his face, feeling her breath touch his skin.

"Make it worth your while." She said in a low voice.

"And what could convince me to come to the school and be miserable?" he asked in an equally low voice.

Tea looked down a bit and Naruto realized she was looking at his mouth. "Well, it would give you a chance to spend more time with me." She said low voice, nearly a purr and Naruto remembered the words of the Old man when Ayame was scolding him and he ended up agreeing with her. _Women are the most dangerous creatures on the planet._

"Spending time with you?" Naruto said in a low voice, his eyes watching her. "You're being dense on purpose." She said. Naruto grinned. "Not really." He said.

Tea leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Well I was hoping you'd like to fill in the role of boyfriend." She said after stepping back. She smiled at seeing Naruto's unfocused gaze.

"B-Boyfriend?" he said tripping over the word.

"You know, kissing, holding hands, dates, did I mention kissing?" Tea said with an impish grin.

"Are you usually this forward?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tea shook her head. "No, usually I'm a coward. But there's something about you…"

She didn't finish as Naruto leaned in and kissed her, this time dragging the kiss out and Tea's hands went to rest on his chest as she closed her eyes.

After a couple minutes Naruto pulled back and grinned. "Still not sure about the school, but is that a condition to being boyfriend?"

Tea didn't answer as she leaned in and kissed him again and Naruto found his own eyes closing and his hands resting on her skirt clad hips.

XX

In Naruto's mind Kyuubi was laughing and quite pleased. **"I knew pumping pheromones at them both would work."** The Fox said mentally giving itself a high five.

Tea was perfect for the Kyuubi's container. He could see her aura and it was so pure. Naruto needed someone like that. So since they met, Kyuubi had been drowning the pair with pheromones, Naruto's pores were pumping out the chemical and when he touched Tea, Kyuubi had pushed them into her cells and they attracted Naruto to her. It had exhausted the fox, but it didn't care. It was going to make up for its rampage the only way it could. Helping Naruto become happy.

XX

The make-out session was cut short as they heard people coming and Tea grabbed Naruto's hand and the pair slipped from the school grounds out the side gate. They walked back to the front gate in silence, but there were looks exchanged. Tea returned his visitor badge and they walked to a bus stop.

Tea leaned against his arm, that found itself around her waist. "No." she said after a bit. At his look she explained. "You attending isn't conditional to being a boyfriend."

Naruto smiled and kissed her lips again. The pair lost in one another missed three busses and ended up walking back the couple of miles, they didn't mind as they talked and would stop to kiss several times.

Tea left his apartment with a promise to see him tomorrow after work. They kissed some more, Tea had to leave as it was getting late and she still had to pick her scooter up.

After the door closed Naruto sank into a chair, Tea's image burned into his brain.

XX

Naruto after getting his mind smacked around by Kyuubi spent the rest of the night memorizing his new cards. Some were familiar like the Winged Vixen, Winged Vixen's sisters and Winged Vixen's Brother.

There were some newer cards that Naruto was looking forward to playing. He looked at the papers Pegasus had left in a pouch and he read the note to put certain ones in his side deck for now, Pegasus wanted to teach Naruto how to use them properly.

Naruto saw that Inari the Fox God was on the list and he wondered about the others as he pulled them.

Naruto noticed some cards were missing and others were looking totally revamped.

It was well after midnight when Kyuubi told him to sleep, they'd go looking for a duel tomorrow. Naruto put the cards in the case and slipped it under his pillow, his mind already planning several strategies and Kyuubi smiled as its container was in a good mood.

_**Kiddo has a mate and a new deck. Yes things are looking up.**_ The Fox thought as it to went to sleep. Neither noticing the slight glow around the deck.

XX

Dressed in a pair of dark blue cargo pants and an orange mesh shirt, Naruto pulled out a new vest with the Fox head on the back. Naruto put the cards in a thigh holster he'd bought. It was a solid container and had a combo lock. It cost him over three hundred DP as it was fire resistant and the lock was a bonus.

He grabbed his keys and was just reaching for his cell phone when it rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hey Naruto-kun."_ Tea's voice came over.

"Tea-chan." He said a grin spreading across his face. "I thought you had to work?"

"_I do. I just wanted to let you know I was going to come over after work."_

"How about we meet near the clock. I'm going to go out dueling to break in my new deck."

He heard her laugh and it tugged at him _"Okay. I'll see you about two. Good luck."_ Tea said and then before she hung up Naruto heard words he'd never heard before as long as he could remember. _"Love you."_ The disconnect prevented him from answering, but those two words warmed him and he ended the call and slipped the phone into a pocket.

_She loves me…_

Kyuubi decided to speak. _**:::Your mate loves you, as it should be. Don't you love her?:::**_

Naruto blinked. _I think so, but…I don't know what it is. I've never known it before. I mean, yeah I had a crush on Sakura…but that's not love._

Kyuubi sighed. _**:::Kiddo, you and Tea have a bond, you both connected faster than anyone. If she said those words, you have nothing to fear. Hell, you could tell her about me, and I bet it wouldn't matter. Look into her eyes next time, really look. I'm in here and I know you love her. You dreamed about her all damn night. Let me tell you, what you mortals consider sex…:::**_

_KYUUBI!!!!_ Naruto's mental shout had the kitsune laughing itself sick behind the seal.

XX

(Streets)

Naruto nodded to several vendors who recognized him. Many smiled seeing him already back on the streets with a new duel disk.

He came across one duelist.

"You want to duel?" Naruto asked.

The older teen looked him over. You are the Fox? Correct?"

Naruto nodded and he'd come to accept being associated with the fox here where if this is Konoha he would have been looking for a hole to hide in.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"Nick Grissom." The older teen said and they shook hands. "A quick round of rock paper scissors had Naruto going first.

Both shuffled their decks and turned on their duel disks the LP meter reading 8000.

"Time to duel." Naruto said softly as he took his five cards and then in the draw phase took his sixth card.

He relaxed at the familiar cards.

"I set this monster card facedown in defense mode and another card in the backfield ending my turn."

Nick nodded as he drew his card. "I summon **Petit Moth** (1/300/200) in attack mode. Hit that facedown monster."

Naruto watches as **Mystical Fox Girl **(4/800/2000) and Nick winces as he takes 1700 points of damage to his life points due to the difference.

"I end my turn." He says.

**Nick:** Petit Moth ATK/300

**Naruto: **Mystical Fox Girl DEF/2000, 2 facedown

**Nick's LP: **6300

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Naruto draws a card and adjusts his cards in his hand. "I place the **Konjaku Monogatari** (equip/magic) with Mystical Fox Girl (4/1100/2300)."

Nick watches as her ATK and DEF increase by 300 points.

"I also summon **Elemental Ice Fox Shiva** (4/1600/1500) in attack mode."

The new card shimmers to life and a beautiful fox woman appears, she's covered in ice blue fur, and ice covers certain parts for modesty. Shiva has three tails.

"Shiva…hit that Moth with your Diamond Dust!" Naruto orders. And she leaps into the air and kisses her palm then blows a dust at the moth. it explodes and Nick groans as his life points takes more damage.

"I end my turn." Naruto said.

Nick looks at the new monster then at Naruto. "You've got new cards."

Naruto just gives him a grin and watches as Nick pulls a card and slaps it down on the field. "I summon **Soldier Ant** (3/500/1200) in defense mode and end my turn."

Naruto drew his card. "I take it your using an insect deck."

Nick nodded. "Yeah. You're my fourth duel, I'm still getting used to it, but I love insects."

Naruto nodded. "I summon **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit** (3/1300/1000) in attack mode."

The red furred fox explodes out of the ground with a massive roar and like Shiva sports three tails. Nick gulps seeing the black claws and the long red mane. Each of Ifrit's tails is tipped by flickering flames.

"Sorry about this. Ifrit destroy that Soldier Ant with Burst Fire!"

Nick watches as Ifrit sucks in air and soon a ball of flame appears and then the fire fox spits it at his monster destroying it.

"Shiva, DIRECT ATTACK! DIAMOND DUST!" he orders and Nick gets hit hard and goes to one knee as he is shocked by the duel disk.

"I end my turn." Naruto says giving Nick time to recover.

**Nick:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **Mystical Fox Girl DEF/**2300 **Konjaku Monogatari (equip), Elemental Ice Fox Shiva ATK/1600, Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit ATK/1300, 2 facedown

**Nick's LP: **3400

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Nick gets up, his eyes go to his life point gauge. "Man, you've got some kickin' monsters."

Naruto nods. He's surprised at the cards he's got in his hand. He's wondering what more he can do.

_Hell with two Elemental foxes on the field, if I get another one…_

He watched as Nick placed another Soldier Ant in defense mode and ended his turn.

Naruto drew a card and smiled. "I summon **Elemental Wind Fox Kaze** (3/1000/1000) to the field in attack mode."

The new elemental fox has light grey fur and wings made of lightening bolts. Its tails whip around behind it.

"And I activate the spell card **Polymirization** (magic) to fuse Elemental Wind Fox Kaze and Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit to bring forth…**Elemental Winged Ifrit** (6/2100/1200) in attack mode."

The merged Ifrit/Kaze roared it was basically Ifrit with Kaze's wings and a blend of the pair's coloring. Nick's "Oh shit!" carried over the monsters roar.

"Shiva, remove that Soldier Ant!" Naruto ordered and the monster was destroyed by the Elemental Ice Fox.

"Now then, Elemental Winged Ifrit hit him with a direct attack…FEATHER BREAK FIRE!"

Nick dropped to his knees as his life points took 2100 points of damage. "I end my turn. Do you need a couple of minutes?" Naruto asked as Nick had trouble getting to his feet. "No. I can do this."

Naruto nodded. _This is a good practice session if I face Underwood._ He thought of the Regional champion who had been seen in the area.

**Nick:** 0 cards

**Naruto: **Mystical Fox Girl DEF/**2300 **Konjaku Monogatari (equip), Elemental Ice Fox Shiva ATK/1600, Elemental Winged Ifrit ATK/2100, 1 facedown

**Nick's LP: **1300

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

Naruto could hear Nick muttering this was his last chance. He saw the older boys face fall and knew that he didn't draw a good card.

"I surrender." Nick called out. "I've got nothing to put on the field."

Naruto nodded. "Can I ask, what the facedown is?" Nick asked.

Naruto tapped it and it flipped. The image was a new card. **Terra Rising** (magic).

"I'm glad you didn't activate it." Nick said looking at it. "May I ask why?"

Naruto shrugged as he shut off his duel disk and put the cards away, rolling the combination tumbler once the cards were secure. "I don't like obliterating people. I like to see what they can do."

Nick shook his head. "Several new monsters, I know I need more time with my deck."

"Balance it out more. It looks like you might have too many smaller monsters."

Nick nodded. "I've been trying to get a couple of bigger insect monsters, but I can't afford them yet."

Naruto shook hands with Nick. "Well good luck." He started walking away. "Hey wait, we never had a wager."

Naruto stopped and shrugged.

"I should at least give you half my DP."

"Nah. We didn't wager before we started. You don't owe me anything." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Man, he's something." Nick said as he went to see if he could rework his deck some more.

XX

Naruto had three more duels before it was time to meet Tea. The last one he only needed Elemental Ice Fox Shiva as the opponent kept putting low level monsters on the field, not one seemed to have a connection at all, the kid talked a lot of smack, and with some of his insults, Naruto was more than happy to take his five hundred wagered DP. The other duels Naruto wagered about a hundred and they were mostly new duelists that were still learning and using the basic decks given to them. He felt bad betting that much but they insisted on wagering that much.

During the duels he saw used the Winged Vixen's and he was happy to see Vulpix and Time Fox were in his deck. He unleashed another pair of new cards. **Fox Virus** which turned all the cards in an opponents graveyard into foxes, and **Celtic Kitsune Reaper** (4/1900/1500) which had the effect to summon foxes from the graveyard as fox tokens (1/200/200). Naruto then used the Fox tokens as sacrifices to summon other monsters.

He was sitting at a café table counting his winnings and separating them with most going into his main pouch while three hundred were broken down into three separate sacks.

A pair of slender hands covered his eyes, and a voice whispered lightly into his ear.

"Guess who?"

"Um…Bugs Bunny?" he teased.

Tea came around and sat in his lap. "Do I look like a rabbit to you?" she asked with an arched brow. Her clothes consisted of a light green and yellow polo sleeveless buttoned shirt, pink and blue bracelets, navy blue shorts with a light blue belt, white stockings and blue platform sandals.

Naruto smiled and shook his head as he leaned in for a kiss, his arms going around her waist. "Missed you." He said as he got his kiss.

Tea smiled as she looked at him then at his winnings. "You had a busy day."

He shrugged as she adjusted her place on his lap. "Didn't even get to really try out a lot of cards. A lot of new players are out and about."

Tea smiled as she pulled a flyer from her pocket. "Well then, it's a good thing someone put these flyers up at work. Seems there's a single elimination tournament tonight. Now what kind of girlfriend am I?"

"The bestest, especially if you escort me tonight to this tournament." Naruto gave her a puppy dog pout when she pretended to consider it. She kissed him "Yes, I'll go with you."

Naruto wasn't concerned with the prize money, he was more or less looking for a challenge.

"And I'll take you for dinner." Naruto said after another kiss.

Tea ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at him and stopped caring why she was so interested in him, being with Naruto these last few days had been the best in her life so far.

_I just need to introduce him to Yugi, Joey and Tristan soon._ She thought and prayed silently that the three boys who were her friends wouldn't get in the "Big Brother" act they used when ever some guy at school had looked at her. _Yugi might be a shy kid, but after he talked to Josh the artist ran the other way whenever I come down the hall._ She thought as she remembered how she'd been hoping the artist would have asked her to the fall dance.

_I doubt they'll scare Naruto. There's just something about him._ She thought and realized he was purring and she looked at her hand which she had been using to unconsciously stroke his whisker marks.

Tea got a smile as she continued to stroke his whisker marks and with an impish look she leaned in on his other cheek and licked.

The shudder that ran through Naruto had Tea chuckle and even that gave her ideas, ideas she was surprised she was actually willing to go through with so soon in a relationship.

_Oh the possibilities._ Her mind thought. Her eyes flashed a reddish brown as she looked into the blue eyes of Naruto, nothing else at this point mattered to either of them.

**AN: Next time Episode 08: "Tournament Test"**

**PS: A lot of people have commented on Tea's eye color. The sad thing is even in the anime her eye color changed. Brown, reddish brown and even blue. I chose to use brown and reddish brown as her eye color.**

**Some people said destroying Naruto's deck is a cheap tactic. Um, hello it's happened to several of the best duelists in the series and in even stupider ways. Yes, Naruto got caught off guard, he isn't a ninja folks, despite his training, and remember he was half assed trained at that.**

**To those who gave card suggestions, you'll be seeing them in the coming chapters as Naruto gets tested. **

**Yes, Inari the Fox God card is a major card, but he'll need to see Pegasus before he uses several of the cards to understand them properly. Never fret there are new more new cards coming. **

**PSS: I've gotten several complaints about how I'm doing the duels. People want to see what's in Naruto's hand. Not happening. I might have Naruto mentally comment on cards in his hand, but I won't write what's there.**

**I might fix the cards and LP part in coming chapters. I'm trying several other versions in my notebook. I post the duel results after both people have gone. Several people think I should do it after each person's turn as they are getting confused…(HUH?) Another person wrote me a PM saying I'm ruining Yu-Gi-Oh by taking Tea away from Yugi…um after his run, Tea isn't mentioned except for a small flyer in GX. Again this is fanfiction, we can do what we want. Its not canon everything we the authors write here is AU unless we copy it from Kishimoto's stuff…but then that would be illegal and I doubt anyone here can afford the lawsuit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

**AN: Need to remind the people who are overly critical, if you want perfection stop being cheap bastards or bitches and buy a book for 7.99 (paperback) US currency. This is free. **

Chapter 8

(Jack's Outdoor Juice Bar)

Naruto smirked as he entered the building holding Tea's hand. They got many looks from people and Naruto heard many muttering about how a guy like him was with such a hot looking girl.

"So, you think you can win?" Tea asked after Naruto had registered. There was a duel platform in the lot and a large screen off to the side near the bar.

"I believe so. As long as your cheering me on, I know I can do anything." Naruto said bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckles. "So, do you think I can win?" he asked after several minutes. Tea laughed and nodded. She had her own duel disk and her old desk Yugi had helped her with, but she wasn't here to duel, but to cheer Naruto on.

"Of course I do." Tea said with a smile. She was about to say something more when a voice called out to her.

"TEA!"

she knew that accent anywhere. Turning she scanned the crowd and saw him wearing a black jacket over a gray shirt. "Joey?"

The blond waded through the crowd. "Hey, we didn't know you were back from New York." He said. "How are my old stomping grounds?"

Tea blinked. "Um, been back for a bit now, been working at Burger World."

"Your back there again? Tea don't you know your too good for that place." Joey said and Tea saw he was wearing his duel disk and she got a feeling in her stomach.

"I've told her that as well, but she doesn't listen." Naruto said and Joey noticed the whisker marked blond standing very close to his friend. "An' who might you be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Tea's boyfriend." Naruto said offering a fingerless gloved hand to shake.

Joey looked at the hand then at Tea. "He's joking right? You and Yugi…"

Tea sighed. "Never were going to happen." She said. "I moved on. I'll talk to Yugi when I see him."

Joey didn't like this one bit. He thought Tea and Yugi were made for each other, and this strange kid moved in while his bud wasn't around didn't sit well with Joey one bit.

Tea trying to change the subject spoke up, "So, you here to watch the tournament?"

Joey shook his head. "I entered. After spending the last couple of months with Serentiy and watching her and Tristan moon over one another I need to get back in the game."

Tea blinked. "I thought you and Mai were spending time together?"

Joey laughed. "Mai and I are on again off again relationship. Right now we're off again." Joey said with a shrug. "I don't get it, but eventually she'll explain it to me."

"So you're here by yourself?" Tea asked looking around.

"Yeah. Serenity and Tristan went to a movie. Yugi's…busy." He said and Tea knew the feeling. Their friend had been absent in their lives quite a bit since wining Battle City and becoming the King of Games. _I don't want to even think about that mess with Merrick._ Tea thought of the Shadow Games and how close they had all come to dying.

"You enter?" Joey asked seeing her duel disk.

Tea shook her head. "Oh no." she said with a laugh. "I came to cheer Naruto-kun on. I'll cheer for you as well." She added. Her gaze went to Naruto and she knew Joey's deck and his laziness at changing. She knew Naruto had gone over his deck, she was in his lap while he did so and saw some of his newer monsters and other cards.

She saw another stack and flipped over the card and she shuddered at seeing Inari the Fox God card. Naruto had told her he couldn't use that and several others until he spoke with Pegasus.

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto leaned in and asked her as it was getting noisier as someone had a live band.

Tea nodded "Water." Naruto nodded, then looked at Joey. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Naruto headed for the bar and once he was far enough away, Joey took hold of Tea's arm.

"What in the blazes are you thinkin'? I thought you and Yugi…"

Tea ripped her arm out of his grip and glared at him. "I tried Joey, but you can't have a relationship with someone who doesn't try. He didn't even see me before I left for New York, nor did he both to answer or return my calls."

"But what do you know about this guy? He could be using you to get close to Yugi and…"

"Not everyone is a plot Joey. Naruto has done nothing but try and show me a good time and get to know me."

"I still think he's after somethin'." Joey said crossing his arms.

Tea mentally smirked. _I know what he's after. And I might let him get to that sooner than later._ Tea thought as Naruto had agreed to whatever stipulations she wanted in their relationship.

"Here you go Tea-chan." Naruto said returning. "Hell of a turn out. Wonder how many duelists are in this."

Joey heard and shook his head. "Standard tournament. The first sixteen in will be allowed to duel." He said. "Any extra's that signed up will be used as filler duels between rounds to let the duelists have time to unwind."

"You've done this before?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah. It's given me a lot of chances to get some practice in and make some money. You?"

"First tournament. Just started a dueling about two weeks now." Naruto said.

Tea saw Joey's look and knew he had just dismissed Naruto without seeing him duel. _That's it Wheeler. I hope Naruto gets to kick your ass._ Tea thought. Joey was always dismissive of others and quick to judge. She remembered when she beat him six times before Yugi rebuilt his deck for him. _Joey's gotten worse as he's gotten older._ Tea thought at how her friends had changed since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

_Maybe that's why I fell for Naruto-kun so easily. He's warm and caring and he tries to treat everyone fairly._ She saw a couple of his duels and Naruto would give his opponents chances to recover, but then he would end it when the opponent wouldn't even be trying.

The music cut off and they saw the MC step onto the duel platform.

XX

"PEOPLE! PEOPLE! PEOPLE!" The MC said into the mic. "Welcome one and all to Jack's Outdoor Juice Bar and tonight's festivities. We have here tonight a sixteen person tournament with the prize being five thousand dollar or twenty-five thousand DP!"

Many in the crowd cheered.

"My lovely assistant Tina is working the computer and in a moment she will have the brackets up on the screen. Just a reminder to the duelists any cards that you haven't registered cannot be used."

Tea looked at Naruto who nodded his cards were in fact registered. She smiled as they began to move closer to the platform, her so she would be able to see better and Naruto so he didn't have to fight the crowd when it was his time to duel.

Tea grit her teeth as Joey hung close and she wanted to speak with Naruto with out the other boy becoming obnoxious like he was known to do.

She felt Naruto squeeze her hand and she gave him a smile. "Its okay. Just lost in thought." She said.

He looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Here we got. The first duel is…."

The screen held the names of two duelists.

**Joey Wheeler**

**Vs**

**Bret Kennedy**

Naruto watched as Tea's friend strutted. He didn't like the other boy, he reminded him of a couple of his past classmates.

Naruto sighed as he watched.

Joey lost the coin toss and went first. He put a facedown monster and a facedown spell or trap card.

Bret went next. He drew, placed the field card **Rising Air Current** (Magic/Field) and then summoned **Harpie's Brother** (4/1800/600) to the field in attack position. With the field card his stats became (4/2300/200) and Kennedy attacked destroying Joey's facedown. He placed a spell/trap facedown and ended his turn.

**Joey's LP: **8000

**Joey's Monsters:** 0 cards

**Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Bret's LP**: 8000

**Bret's Monsters: **Harpie's Brother ATK/2300

**Spell/Trap:** Rising Air Current (field/magic), 1 facedown

Naruto shook his head as Joey drew a card. He put down the spell card **Raigeki **(spell) and destroyed Bret's Harpie Brother, then summoned the monster **Axe Raider** (4/1700/1150) and go for a direct attack, but Bret flipped his spell/trap card to reveal **Negate Attack** (trap/counter) and Joey ended his turn.

Bret drew his card. He placed a **Harpy Lady** (4/1300/1400) in attack mode and with the field her stats went to (4/1800/1000) and had her attack the Axe Raider, destroying it and Joey took the hundred point difference to his life points. Bret ended his turn with no other actions.

**Joey's LP: **7900

**Joey's Monsters:** 0 cards

**Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Bret's LP**: 8000

**Bret's Monsters: **Harpy Lady ATK/1800

**Spell/Trap:** Rising Air Current (field/magic)

Joey drew a card and put it down right away. **Zombyra the Dark** (4/2100/500) Naruto winced as he used it to destroy the Harpy Lady and Bret took the three hundred point difference. He remembered the effect about Zombyra it lost 200 ATK points each time it attacked. Joey ended his turn and it was all Bret's as he drew his card. He put down another Harpy Lady a facedown card in the spell/trap zone and ended his turn.

**Joey's LP: **7900

**Joey's Monsters:** Zombyra the Dark ATK 1900

**Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Bret's LP**: 7700

**Bret's Monsters: **Harpy Lady ATK/1800

**Spell/Trap:** Rising Air Current (field/magic), 1 facedown

Joey drew and put down **Hero of the East** (3/1100/1000) card. He used Zobyra to destroy Bret's Harpy Lady and Bret took the hundred point difference, Zombyra's attack dropped another 200 points. Hero of the East attacked and Bret gritted his teeth taking the direct hit. Joey ended his turn.

Bret drew his card and Naruto saw the boy's face as he ended his turn without putting a card down.

**Joey's LP: **7900

**Joey's Monsters:** Zombyra the Dark ATK 1700, Hero of the East ATK/1100

**Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Bret's LP**: 6500

**Bret's Monsters: **0 cards

**Spell/Trap:** Rising Air Current (field/magic), 1 facedown

"That isn't good." He muttered. Tea's touch had him look at her. He gave her a smile and told her he was fine.

they turned back as Joey already having drawn his card put down **Baby Dragon** (3/1200/700) but with the field effect his stats became (3/1700/300) and Joey opened up with his monsters and Bret went to his knees as his life points were hit by all three of Joey's monsters. Joey ended his turn.

Bret drew and put down **Fissure** (spell) card and Hero of the East was destroyed. Bret ended his turn again without a monster card on the field.

**Joey's LP: **7900

**Joey's Monsters:** Zombyra the Dark ATK 1500, Baby Dragon ATK/1700

**Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Bret's LP**: 3700

**Bret's Monsters: **0 cards

**Spell/Trap:** Rising Air Current (field/magic), 1 facedown

Joey drew his card and just did a direct attack with Baby Dragon, Bret's life points went down to 2000. Joey ended his turn.

Bret drew a card and hissed. He looked at the judge. "I surrender." He said. "I have nothing to fight with."

"Winner, JOEY WHEELER!!!"

the crowd cheered and Joey soaked in the praise as he collected his cards.

Tea looked at Naruto. "What are you thinking?"

"He didn't really show much. I'll have to see the other rounds. Would you like another water?"

Tea nodded and Naruto wandered off as Joey approached. "Hey, Tea! What do ya think huh?"

"Nice duel."

"Bah. I didn't need my Red Eyes. The guy was a push over."

Tea didn't like this side of Joey. "Where's that guy…"

"Naruto went to get me another bottle of water. And he isn't some guy Joey. He's my boyfriend."

"Tea, come on, its me…"

She fought the urge to slap him, and her friend was saved from having a handprint on his face the rest of the night as Naruto came up and slipped an arm around her waist. "Here you go." He said handing her a bottle of water.

Joey remained quiet as Tea leaned into Naruto and they watched the other matches.

Naruto wasn't impressed and neither was Joey as the duelists seemed to be low level and had too many weak cards or too many high powered cards with no way to put them on the field.

The MC stood on the stage. "ALRIGHTY THEN! HANG ON FOLKS WE HAVE A LOCAL CELEB HERE. WE HEARD HE WAS OUT OF ACTION, BUT HE'S HERE TONIGHT AND READY TO FIGHT! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR NARUTO THE FOX!"

Naruto sighed at this. _Great. He just couldn't have said my name as I wrote it down._

_**Suck it up kiddo. From the looks of the duelists here, its going to be you and the Wheeler kid.**_ Kyuubi said as Naruto kissed Tea's cheek and headed for the stage. He looked at the monitor and saw his opponent was a middle aged man. _At least he's got some experience._ Naruto thought seeing the win-loss record. _He's got about twenty wins and nearly as many losses._

_**Grind him up. We want Wheeler.**_ Kyuubi thought as the MC pumped up the crowd. He glanced over and saw Tea was nearby and she smiled and mouthed _"Kick his ass!_"

_**That's motivation for you to win right here kiddo.**_

**Naruto Uzumaki "The Fox"**

**Vs**

**Dale Brass**

XX

"I'm your opponent. I might not be as strong as many of the top dogs, but I've got enough skill to put you out of the game. You ready kid?" Dale asked.

"Let's duel." Naruto said as the MC flipped the coin. Naruto won with tails and went second.

Dale started with a facedown monster and ended his turn.

Naruto drew his card and looked at his hand.

He put **Mystical Fox Girl** (4/800/2000) in attack position and then added **Konjaku Monogatari** (magic/equip) which raised her attack and defense by 300 points.

"Go and get 'em!" Naruto said and she attacked Dale's facedown monster.

Naruto winced as it flipped over to reveal a **Wing Egg Elf** (3/500/1300) in defense mode. Naruto took the 200 point difference on his life points and cursed.

He ended his turn.

**Dale's LP:** 8000

**Naruto's LP:** 7800

**Dale's Monster's: ** Wing Egg Elf DEF/1300

**Naruto's Monster's: **Mystical Fox Girl ATK/1100

**Dale's Spell/Trap: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** Konjaku Monogatari (magic/equip)

Naruto watched as Dale drew, then sacrificed Wing Egg Elf and put down the monster card **Garvas** (6/2000/1700)

He winced as Dale had him attack his Fox Girl and destroyed her and Naruto took the 900 point difference to his life points. Dale ended his turn with a facedown in the backfield.

Naruto closed his eyes and drew a card. He smiled at the cards in his hand. "First I use the card **Fox Scent** (magic) and steal your monster." Dale watched as a mist surrounded his monster and it switched sides of the field.

"I then put the card **Power of Human Sacrifice** (4/2000/1000) to the field. I then activate the cards special effect and sacrifice Gravas and add its attack and defense points to those of the Human Sacrifice. (4/**4000/2700**)

"No way!" Dale yelled. "Ruling!"

The MC looked at the books and came back. "Its legal dude. It's a rare card one of nine in existence." The man said. He looked at Naruto. "I just know you're going to make me work more than I want to."

Naruto shrugged and then grinned. "Attack him directly!"

Dale went to his knees at the shocks from the direct attack. "I put two cards facedown and end my turn." Naruto said.

**Dale's LP:** 4000

**Naruto's LP:** 6900

**Dale's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Power of Human Sacrifice ATK/4000

**Dale's Spell/Trap: **1 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 2 facedown

Dale drew a card and put a monster card facedown and ended his turn, mumbling about unfair new cards.

Naruto ignored him and drew a card. "I summon **Outlaw Kitsune Knight** (4/1950/1100) in attack mode and set the card Polymerization and combine Outlaw Kitsune Knight with **Fox Rider **(4/1400/1200) to bring forth **Ronin Fox Rider **(8/2850/2300). Ronin take out that facedown."

"Not so quick." Dale said and flipped his spell/trap card to reveal **Negate Attack** (Trap/counter).

Naruto nodded and ended his turn.

**Dale's LP:** 4000

**Naruto's LP:** 6900

**Dale's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Power of Human Sacrifice ATK/4000, Ronin Fox Rider ATK/2850

**Dale's Spell/Trap: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 2 facedown

Dale drew a card and seemed to relax as he put down the spell card **Raigeki** (spell)

Naruto flipped a card of his own to reveal a **Negate Attack**.

Dale growled and ended his turn.

Naruto drew a card but didn't put anything down despite Kyuubi telling him to slaughter the whiney bitch boy.

"Power of Human Sacrifice, direct attack!"

The crowd watched as the faceless monster destroyed Dale's life points and Naruto was declared the winner.

XX

Naruto rejoined Tea and was hugged.

"Not bad. Where'd you get your deck if I might ask?" Joey said watching the pair.

"A friend put it together for me and helped get me started." Naruto said.

"Some friend. A specialized deck and rare cards."

Naruto shrugged as he held onto Tea.

There was an intermission as other duelists got some time to practice, while the tournament duelists made adjustments to their decks if they wanted to. Naruto was content with Tea in his arms, ignoring Joey who was starting to ask some rude questions.

Tea had enough of her friend and told him off just before he went to duel.

XX

The rest of the tournament was a foregone conclusion as Joey and Naruto stomped their opponents until it was the time for the finals. Naruto used a combination of his known cards to get there, the Winged Vixen and assorted cards made short work, he had to use a couple of his Elemental Fox's, but nothing new was seen. He stood with Tea across the field from Joey.

"Be careful." She said. "Joey hasn't had to use any of his big monsters yet. He was taught by Yugi and his grandfather." She warned.

Naruto nodded. "I've barely been forced to use my cards as well. Maybe this is the test I've been looking for."

She touched his cheek and he looked at her. "Win or lose, I'm proud of you." She said and as her thumb traced his whisker marks she smiled. "But the reward for winning will be greater."

She kissed Naruto to the delight of the crowd who have whistles and cat-calls, while Joey's eyes darkened and he stepped onto the field, his cards ready.

At the coin toss, Naruto won and opted to go second. The finals of the tournament were going to prove to be interesting.

Unseen by normal eyes, two duel spirits looked at one another. The Kyuubi sneered at the Red Eyes Black Dragon, both knew this was going to be something to see.

The MC had the mic. "LET'S GET READY TO DUUUUUUUUUUEEEEELLLLL!!!!!"

The crowd went wild as the duelists looked at one another.

**AN: Next time on King of Games 09: "Joey versus Naruto"**

**Alrighty then! I want to thank several people for the cards they helped make. To my girlfriend who spent hours reading wikipedia.**

**To Primal Chaos for his creation of the "Power of Human Sacrifice" card.**

**To my bud Jessica for "Ronin the Fox Rider" card.**

**There will be other cards seen by several people. I know a lot of people are for and against the new Kyuubi card. Either he's too weak or now some say he's too strong. (sigh) I can't please everyone folks. I shudder at what will happen when we get to the God War arc we have planned out.**

**Konoha won't be a factor for a while, stop asking. Also, Naruto won't have a harem, and he sure as hell isn't going back to Konoha. They threw him away. NO HINATA, STOP ASKING! This is a Naruto/Tea fic, if you can't live with it leave. I have nothing against Hinata I love her, really. But this isn't her story. The Akatsuki won't pass the mist barrier. This is one of two posts as I want the Joey vs. Naruto to have its own chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 9

(Jack's Outdoor Juice Bar)

The crowd was on edge as the two duelists prepared to duel. Their five cards were in hand and now it was Joey's turn to go first. He drew his card. "You know kid, nothing personal, but I don't think you're good enough for Tea." Joey drawled as he placed a monster card facedown and another facedown in the backfield, ending his turn.

Naruto said nothing at first as he drew his card and looked his hand over. "So, you think you have the right to dictate who Tea-chan sees and doesn't see?"

"Damn right I do. She belongs with my bud Yugi."

Naruto shook his head. "Apparently not, as your friend let her slip away without any effort."

He put a card down and seven tailed gold female fox woman appeared. "I summon **Rena the Celestial Vixen** (4/1900/1800) and I equip her with **Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty**.

The beautiful fox woman was holding a wicked looking double bladed sword and Joey watched as her attack points increased by 500.

"Take out his facedown monster."

"Not so fast whisker boy." Joey drawled and flipped his card in the backfield to reveal **Negate Attack** (trap/counter).

Naruto nodded and put two cards on the backfield and ended his turn.

**Joey's LP:** 8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Joey's Monster's: ** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Monster's: **Rena the Celestial Vixen ATK/2400

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 2 facedown, Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip/magic)

Joey drew his card and Naruto saw him shoot Tea a glance then look at Naruto. He put down **Zombyra the Dark** (4/2100/500) and smirked. "Say bye-bye to your fox chick." Joey taunted and sent Zombyra to attack.

"I don't think so." Naruto said and flipped one of his facedown cards.

"I use **Celestial Sphere** (trap)"

Joey watched as a crystalline barrier formed up and deflected the attack right back at his own monster destroying it as well as the facedown monster.

Joey winced and ended his turn with a facedown in the backfield.

Naruto drew a card and nodded. "I summon **Maikern Kitsune, the Fox Amongst the Shadows** (4/2100/400) in attack mode." Joey didn't look happy at what was about to happen.

Naruto sighed. "Maikern, go!"

Joey watched as the black and grey fox warrior slipped into the shadows and reappeared next to him, ramming a kunai into his chest. The shock took Joey by surprise and he missed Naruto ordering Rena to attack as well and Joey went to a knee as his body was wracked by the shocks. Naruto ended his turn with another facedown in the backfield.

**Joey's LP:** 4000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Joey's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Rena the Celestial Vixen ATK/2400, Maikern Kitsune ATK/2100

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 2 facedown, Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip/magic)

Naruto nodded to himself. Joey just got a message. He watched as Joey Wheeler drew a card.

Joey put down **Goblin Attack Force** (4/2300/0) and another card in the backfield. "Go Goblin Attack Force, take out Maikern Kitsune!"

Naruto hesitated and flipped over a facedown. **Kawarimi** (trap/counter).

Joey watched as his own monster replaced Naruto's and took the damage, destroying it.

"What the hell is that?" Joey asked.

"A substitution. It replaces the target with your monster." Naruto said and sighed in relief. _I still need to talk with Pegasus about some of the cards he's made me. Its like he knows._ The whisker marked blond thought and watched as Joey ended his turn, very unhappy.

Naruto drew his card. "I summon **Tornado Kitsune **(2/900/900) in defense mode, and have Maikern Kitsune and Rena perform direct attacks." Naruto said.

Joey flipped a **Negate Attack** (trap/counter) and Naruto nodded, putting another card in the backfield ending his turn.

**Joey's LP:** 4000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Joey's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Rena the Celestial Vixen ATK/2400, Maikern Kitsune ATK/2100, Tornado Kitsune DEF/900

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 2 facedown, Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip/magic)

Joey drew a card and placed another **Goblin Attack Force** (4/2300/0) on the field and a card in the backfield. "I use the spell card **Raigeki **(magic)." Joey says putting the card down.

"Nice, would have worked, but, **Kitsune Genjutsu** (spell/trap)."

Joey blinked as his attack failed. "What the hell is that?"

Naruto smiled. "The Kitsune Genjutsu creates an illusion that nullifies an attack." Naruto said.

"Damn." Joey said ending his turn.

Naruto drew a card. He put down a card. "I activate the field card **Elemental Fox Den** (magic/field) and the spell card **Elemental Portal** (magic/summon)"

Joey watched as Naruto took two cards from his deck shuffled the deck and put the two monsters on the field. "Which brings **Elemental Wind Fox Kaze** (3/1000/1000) and **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit** (3/1300/1000)." Joey swallowed as the two fierce looking humanoid foxes appeared.

"I use **Polymerization** (spell) and fuse Ifrit with Kaze to create **Elemental Winged Ifrit** (6/2100/1200) in attack mode." With the Fox Den active Ifrit got an additional 500 to his attack & defense.

Joey swallowed, but it seemed Naruto wasn't done. "I sacrificed Tornado Kitsune and bring **Yin the Black Nine-tailed Kitsune** (5/2000/1500). And since she is on the field it allows me to put her partner from my deck to my hand." Naruto dug into his deck and reshuffled it.

"Let's do this. ALL OF YOU, DIRECT ATTACK!"

Joey flipped his last **Negate Attack** (Counter/trap) and sigh. Naruto ended his turn.

**Joey's LP:** 4000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Joey's Monster's: ** Goblin Attack Force ATK/2300

**Naruto's Monster's: **Rena the Celestial Vixen ATK/2400, Maikern Kitsune ATK/2100, Elemental Winged Ifrit ATK/2600, Yin The Black 9 tail vixen ATK/2000

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** Elemental Fox Den (field/equip), Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip/magic), 1 facedown

Joey drew a card. And put down a fresh **Zombyra the Dark** (4/2100/500) and a card in the backfield. "Let's try this again." Joey said and Naruto shared a smirk. The two were starting to respect one another as the duel went on. "First I place and activate a trap card fissure." Joey said and Naruto watched as Maikern was removed by the spell card. "Zombyra take out that black nine tailed vixen!"

Naruto winced as he took the hundred point hit and his monster vanished in a shower of lights and pyreflies.

"I end my turn." Joey said. Naruto saw that the Goblin Attack Force was still in attack mode, but Joey had a facedown, and Naruto was pondering if he should try and remove the creature.

He drew a card and smiled at the three cards in his hand now. "Alright, enough is enough." Naruto said as he put down the card **Forbidden Summoning** (Ritual/magic). The crowd was eager to see the Kyuubi card in action, for many it had been rumor.

"I sacrifice Yang the White Nine-tailed Kitsune, along with Rena the Celestial Kitsune to bring forth **Kyuubi no Yokai** (10/3500/2800)!"

The Kyuubi's roar shook the outdoor juice bar and many in the crowd backed up in fear. Naruto quickly looked to Tea who smiled at him and looked at the monster.

_**Your mate is with you kiddo. She has no fear of you.**_ Kyuubi thought as the holographic representation filled the field, towering over all the monsters there.

"The Kyuubi effect is activated." Naruto announced and Joey realized the swords of revealing light effect had rooted his monsters in place. _Aw man._ He thought.

Naruto noted that since Joey had no three star or less monsters on the field the other portion of the Kyuubi Effect wasn't in play.

"Let's do this. Winged Ifrit take out his Goblin Attack Force!"

Joey winced taking the three hundred point difference.

"Now, KYUUBI, ROAR FOR ME!"

The giant nine tailed fox roared and the direct attack damage put Joey on his knees.

"I end my turn." Naruto said.

**Joey's LP:** 200

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Elemental Winged Ifrit ATK/2600, Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500 (Kyuubi Effect: 0/3 Turns)

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** Elemental Fox Den (field/equip), 1 facedown

Joey grit his teeth as he drew a card. He sighed and put the card down revealing **Swords of Revealing Light** (magic) he placed down another card. **Harpie's Feather Duster** (magic) and he sighed as the Fox Den vanished and whatever facedown Naruto had. He put a another card facedown and sighed ending his turn. _I just hope he falls for it._ Wheeler thought.

Naruto took his turn and offered up the card he pulled and his 200 life point tribute to keep Kyuubi in play. He had to admit that Joey using the Feather Duster was a good idea. He wondered what the last card was.

_No time like the present._ He thought.

"Winged Ifrit, go, attack him directly!"

The fusion monster went in to attack and Joey smiled as he flipped his card. **Mirror Force** (trap).

Joey's joy was short lived as while Winged Ifrit was destroyed, Kyuubi was still standing, and he swore the giant nine tailed fox was looking down at him amused.

"Um, ref?"

The MC looked at the Kyuubi card. "It's immune."

"Shit." Joey said.

"But it can't attack, so it balances out." The MC said.

Naruto ended his turn.

**Joey's LP:** 200

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500 (Kyuubi Effect: 1/3 Turns)

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **Swords of Revealing Light (magic) (0/3 turns)

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 0 cards

Joey drew a card and put it on the backfield. "I activate **Pot of Greed** (magic)" he drew two fresh cards and felt a bit better, but he had no way to use them yet. Right now they were stalemated. Joey didn't do anything and ended his turn, his eyes drifting to his life point counter and he winced at how low he was at.

_This guy is good. He knows how to use his cards. Its like fighting Yugi._ He thought. His eyes went to Tea then and he looked, really looked and she had a look about her that she never had with their mutual friend. _She really does love this whisker marked kid._ Joey thought. He knew they were the same age, but still at sixteen he felt he knew what was best for his female friend at times and this time he was wondering how much of an ass kicking she was going to give him.

He watched as Naruto drew a card and ended his turn as well.

**Joey's LP:** 200

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500 (Kyuubi Effect: 2/3 Turns)

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **Swords of Revealing Light (magic) (1/3 turns)

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 0 cards

Joey drew another card and smiled as things were looking up. He put the monster in a facedown position. _If I can get another one on the field I can summon my Red Eyes._ Joey thought. While the dragon wasn't a match for the Kyuubi, he was praying he could use the equipment he had with the card as well.

He ended his turn while thinking. _Well that beastie is big, strong and I doubt I have anything in my deck to stop it, but I won't go down without a fight._ He thought looking at the Kyuubi.

Naruto drew another card, but he refused to put anything down until Wheeler's spell wore off or he got a counter card. He looked and saw Wheeler had a facedown monster and wondered what the blond was thinking. Naruto signaled the end of his turn.

**Joey's LP:** 200

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Monster's: **Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **Swords of Revealing Light (magic) (2/3 turns)

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 0 cards

Joey drew his card and put the monster facedown on the field. He signaled the end of his turn. Despite being able the attack, he had nothing yet to deal with the Kyuubi and his mind frowned at the one card he'd been given to him by Yugi, but he couldn't remember if he put it in his deck or left it out.

Naruto drew a card and knew that this was the last round of Joey's swords of revealing light. But he would need to get cards on the field. He made a choice and put a monster card facedown, as well as a card in the backfield.

"Your move." He said.

**Joey's LP:** 200

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** 2 facedown

**Naruto's Monster's: **Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500, 1 facedown

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 1 facedown

Joey shivered. It was the same tone of voice Yugi would get at times. He felt that this blond that was with Tea was going to kick his ass.

Joey drew his card and took the two facedown monsters as tribute and summoned **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** (7/2400/2000) to the field and equipped it with **Dragon Treasure **(magic/equip) and added 300 points to its attack and defense.

He looked at the remaining cards in his hand and went for it. He equipped his dragon with the **Black Pendant **(magic/equip) raising its attack another 500 points. He then put down his last card. **Spellbinding Circle** (trap/continuous) and applied it to Kyuubi.

_That should buy me some more time._ Joey thought trying to remember if he had any other cards in his deck that could help him here.

Naruto nodded and drew a card. He put another in the backfield as well as a monster facedown and ended his turn.

**Joey's LP:** 200

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK/3200

**Naruto's Monster's: **Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500, 2 facedown

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **Spellbinding Circle (trap/continuous), Black Pendant (magic/equip), Dragon Treasure (magic/equip)

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 1 facedown

Joey's draw allowed him to bring out a card and he nearly went to his knees in relief. "I activate the trap card **Windstorm of Etaqua** (trap)"

It forced the Kyuubi into defense mode and flipped Naruto's two monsters into face up attack position. They revealed to be **Fox Rider** (4/1900/1200) and **Outlaw Fox Knight** (4/1950/1100).

Joey sighed as he decided to deal with the big threat first. "Red Eyes take down the Kyuubi!"

Naruto flipped his card. **Kitsune Genjutsu** (spell/trap) and he sighed at the close call of nearly losing his friend. _Shit, with the Spellbinding Circle on him I can't take him from defense mode._ He thought as Joey ended his turn.

_Come on, I believe in you._ Naruto thought to the cards. His hand drew a card and he smiled.

"I use the spell card, **Great Breakthrough** (spell)." He said putting it on the backfield. Joey watched the spell effect take place and Red-Eye Black Dragon was returned to his deck and the Dragon Treasure and Black Pendant went to the Graveyard. Since the pendant didn't go via battle, Naruto didn't take any damage.

"And I attack with my Outlaw Kitsune Knight, go and direct attack!"

Joey winced as his life points were reduced to zero and he went to a knee. Naruto sighed. He looked at the Kyuubi. While the creature couldn't be removed via traps and spells or effects, it could be contained or its attacks could come back and hurt him.

He ignored the MC as he was announced the winner.

**Joey's LP:** 0

**Naruto's LP:** 7900

**Joey's Monster's: ** 0 cards

**Naruto's Monster's: **Kyuuni no Yokai ATK/3500, Fox Rider ATK/1900, Outlaw Kitsune Knight 4/1950

**Joey's Spell/Trap: **Spellbinding Circle (trap/continuous)

**Naruto's Spell/Trap:** 1 facedown

Naruto didn't get a chance to think as Tea was there and had her arms around his neck and kissed him. _Now this is worth winning for._ Naruto thought.

_**Sweet. Sickening, but still sweet.**_ Kyuubi thought from behind its seal. It was pleased its container was as good at dueling as it hoped. _**I just hope he's as skilled when the time comes.**_

XX

Joey collected his cards. _Heh, it's been a while since I lost with doing so little damage._ He saw Tea kissing the whisker-marked boy. _Naruto Uzumaki. I've got my eye on you._ Joey thought.

Off to the side in the shadows a suit wearing man lowered the camcorder, his task for now was done.

**AN: I felt the battle between Joey & Naruto deserved its own chapter, hence the double post. **

**Next time on King of Games 10: ???? (not certain yet, sorry)**

**Shout out to Maiken Kitsune for letting make a card out of his/her name.**

**Shout out to cm01 for "Kawarimi" card idea.**

**There are more out there. I have one by The True One Winged Angel that I didn't get to use yet. And there are others by many others as well. Also give a huge shout to my girlfriend for hours of net surfing and coming up with names and cards.**

**Once more to my bud Jessica for the Kitsune Genjutsu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 10

(Naruto's Apartment)

Tea smiled as she straddled Naruto's lap. It had been difficult to get away from the cheering crowd, and even harder getting away from Joey who wanted to speak with Naruto about the duel and analyze the whole thing which Tea didn't believe for one second.

She closed her eyes as Naruto kissed her, they'd managed to get away and as he promised he took her out for a nice dinner.

They talked about things, not once did they talk about dueling or cards.

A walk around the park after dinner and they were soon found themselves at Naruto's. Tea couldn't explain it, but his touch seemed to draw her in more and more. Her blood seemed to burn she couldn't get enough as their tongues dueled with one another, her hands busy, one fisting his hair, the other rubbing his chest.

She herself moaned as Naruto's hands squeezed her thighs and her ass. She couldn't stop kissing him, couldn't get enough of him. A part of her mind was saying this was too fast, but another part was screaming for more.

Naruto's lips left hers and before she could protest his lips were on her neck and he nipped the flesh in several places. Tea tilted her head, her hand in his hair pulling him tighter encouraging him.

It seemed like an eternity but the pounding on the apartment door finally brought them out of what they were doing and about to do.

Naruto growled, his face against Tea's neck as Tea herself blinked rapidly, her heart hammering in her chest.

The banging on the door continued and she saw Naruto's eyes. The pupils weren't round, they were slit like a cats.

Naruto stood, and Tea found her legs had been around him, yet he showed no sign of registering it. She saw he was looking at her and slowly she lowered her legs to the floor, she saw he was trying to calm himself and she stood there, her eyes taking it all in.

"It better be a matter of life or death." Naruto growled.

XX

Tea groaned at seeing the smirking Pegasus once more.

"Naruto my boy, congratulations are in order I'm told." The creator of the game said with a huge grin.

Naruto looked at the man for a moment and then remembered the hard earned lessons that the Hokage had taught him, despite not using them growing up in Konoha.

"Pegasus-san?"

The man entered and stopped seeing Tea there once more, but he managed to hide his thoughts and turned to look at Naruto.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you…" Naruto hedged.

Pegasus nodded. "I did wish to speak with you about your cards before you used some of them." He looked around and missed the look on Naruto's face.

"Have a seat." Naruto said and Tea looked at Pegasus.

"I suppose I should go…I have to work the morning shift." She said in an apologizing manner.

"Naruto showed her out and looked over his shoulder before leaning in. "I miss you already." He said in a low voice. Tea smiled and leaned in and gave him a soft, tender kiss not like their passion and lust filled ones.

"Meet me for lunch?" she said pulling back.

Naruto nodded and watched her go. He returned to see Pegasus sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other smiling at him. "I'll get my cards." Naruto said and went to his bedroom cursing mentally in the back of his mind at being interrupted.

XX

"Now, lets start with the Kyuubi." Pegasus said accepting the deck and pulling out the card.

"While the Kyuubi cannot be banished by various means…" Pegasus began.

"He's still affected by some cards." Naruto finished. "Yeah, I realized that. Swords of Revealing light, spellbinding circle."

Pegasus nodded. "I should have warned you ahead of time, but you were busy."

Naruto growled and managed not to think of what the man had just interrupted.

They spent an hour going over his cards, then they got to the case with the cards.

"Now, about Inari…"

XX

(Burger World)

Tea had found sleeping the night before very difficult and in the end she'd taken a shower and worked off her frustrations, glad that her folks weren't home when she yelled out Naruto's name while she masterbated in the shower.

The morning shift was nearly done, which she was thankful for.

It seemed one of her co-workers had let it slip that the Fox duelist frequented the place and there was usually someone there from the paper with a camera. Tea almost brained the man with a serving tray when he asked her about Naruto and if he was good in bed.

_Not like I know yet._ She thought. _But that is no one's business._ She raged in her mind as she saw that she still had ten minutes in her shift.

_I hope Naruto's okay. I swear its like Pegasus has an alarm or something whenever we start getting intimate._

Tea wiped down the counter and sighed. _High school starts soon. Am I ready to deal with everyone? Will I be able to last all day without Naruto there?_

Tea sighed.

"So, Tea…you meeting your sexy fox?" Megan, one of her co-workers asked.

Belinda the cook chuckled. She was the oldest at forty, but she still gossiped with the enthusiasm of a teenager.

"Ten more minutes." Tea muttered.

XX

Naruto vowed to keep Inari under wraps. _Not like I need him anyways._ Naruto thought of the Fox God card and what it and its accompanying cards could do.

Pegasus had also replaced some of Naruto's cards with newer versions. _Time Fox was upgraded o Chrono Kitsune._ The fox was stronger and along with Vulpix would still form the Thousand Vixen. Some other cards were new and Naruto was wondering where Pegasus got his information.

Shaking his head he saw Burger World ahead and smiled. He was eager to see Tea again.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto stopped and looked towards the alley. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, the Fox Duelist of Battle City." The figure said.

"I am, and who are you?" Naruto asked stepping away from the alley and looking around.

No one seemed to be threatening and he frowned about it, as no one seemed to be moving.

A cloaked figure stepped out. "No one you know. You can call me Caleb, an' I aim to warn you."

The man had shaggy brown hair, an angular jaw. Naruto cocked his head. "What about?"

"Soon there will be those coming for you. You and your Kyuubi card and the Kyuubi you hold?"

Naruto felt something crawl up his back at this. _How does he know?_

Kyuubi was quiet and Naruto felt that the spirit was thinking.

Before Naruto could ask more, he noticed Caleb was gone and people were moving about once more.

_Strange._ He thought.

XX

"Be very careful." Tea warned him as they were walking. "That sounds like something similar to what happened to Yugi when Pegasus was messing around with the Shadow Games."

Naruto shuddered. Kyuubi told him about the Shadow Games, they were a life and death battle, something Naruto wanted no part of. And Tea told him about them and the feeling of cold and dread while they happened during the Battle City tournament.

"I promise." Naruto said, his arm around her waist as they walked. "Should I ask how work was?"

Tea smirked. "I've been questioned by my co-workers, customers and reporters about you."

"I'm sorry." He said and Tea laughed. "Its not your fault. You've been hard for them to get a hold of. Your win yesterday got them really interested."

Naruto walked with Tea in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's presence. "So how did your talk with Crawford go?" Tea asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He explained the cards that were set aside and some more about the current deck." He said.

"He didn't want anything?" Tea asked.

"No, which has me wondering…." Naruto said.

"When the hammer falls." Tea finished and Naruto nodded. "I mean, yeah I saved him from a beating but what is the limit?"

Tea had no answer, but she was worried about the interest Pegasus was showing towards Naruto and what it could mean.

XX

(Steamship)

Rin sighed. _This is taking forever._ She thought. Her deck was in her shuriken holder at her waist. Most of her weapons were sealed in to a scroll. Her thigh holster held five kunai and another shuriken holster on her waist held a two dozen shuriken.

"Nice night."

She turned and looked at the young man standing there.

"Yeah, just wish the ship would go faster." Rin said.

The young man smiled and Rin paused as she looked at him. She thought he was pretty, and if it wasn't for the mesh shirt and pants she would have mistaken him for a woman with how slender his features were and his voice being soft.

"I'm Rin." She said.

"Haku." The young man said and leaned against the rail next to her. "Running away?" he asked.

Rin laughed. "Naw. Looking for someone. You?"

Haku looked out over the water and a sad look came to his face. "Starting over, a new life."

They remained quiet for some time, both thinking of people past and current.

XX

Tea laughed as she looked at the deck Naruto helped her build. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Naruto grinned as they were sitting at a table outside a café, Tea was sitting next to him as they went over her cards.

"Yeah, you're mine?" he stated and questioned at the same time.

Tea smiled as she looked over the cards.

She paused at the new monster and looked at him.

"I asked Pegasus for it." He said. "He's been working on new monsters and when I told him what I was looking for…" Naruto paused.

She looked at several other new cards and paused at the latest. "Winged Dark Magician Girl?"

Naruto smiled. "It's a fairy-spellcaster type." Naruto said looking at her. Tea put the cards back in their holster and looked at Naruto, he was looking nervous and she smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

They were once more interrupted by "Hem, Hem."

Tea looked annoyed and turned to see a woman at their table. "My name is Vera Edwards and I challenge you to a duel."

Naruto sighed and reached for his duel disk. "Not you. Her." Vera said. "I challenge her, the winner gets to take you out."

Naruto blinked and Tea growled deeply. "I'll duel you, but not for Naruto."

Vera sneered. She had waist length blond hair and wore a short red skirt and a black crop tank top. "No faith in your skills?"

Tea growled and Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Kick her ass. I believe in you." He said and Tea's eyes met his.

"Bring it on." She said grabbing her deck and Naruto offered her his duel disk as hers was at home.

Vera stood. "I am going to enjoy this." She said and looked at Naruto. "And you as well later foxy foxy."

Tea activated the duel disk and the counter raced up to the 8000 life points. She drew her five cards and Vera flipped the coin. "Tails." Tea called.

It landed on heads. "I'll go second." Vera sneered.

Tea took a breath and drew her card and nodded at Naruto who gave her a grin and thumbs up.

"Time to duel." She said and put her first monster card facedown and two cards in the backfield. "Your turn."

Vera sneered as she drew her card and put down her first monster. "I summon **Amazon Archer** (4/1400/1000) in attack mode." She sneered. "Take out that face down monster." She ordered and Tea watched as the Amazon attacked and her monster flipped over to reveal the **Fire Vixen Princess** (4/1300/1500) and Vera took the one hundred point difference.

"I place this card face down and end my turn." Vera said with a growl looking at the fiery vixen.

**Tea's LP: **8000

**Vera's LP:** 7900

**Tea's Monsters: ** Fire Vixen Princess DEF/1500

**Vera's Monsters: **Amazon Archer ATK 1400

**Tea's Spell/Trap's:** 2 facedown

**Vera's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

Tea drew her card and saw that Vera was looking at her, and she realized that this would be a common occurrence. It strengthened her resolve no other woman would touch her NARUTO!

"I sacrifice Fire Vixen Princess and summon **Dark Magician Girl** (6/2000/1700) in attack position. "Attack her Amazon Archer!"

Dark Magician Girl sent a blast and Amazon Archer exploded in light and Vera took the six hundred point difference.

"I put this card facedown and end my turn." Tea said.

Vera growled as she drew a card and put another card on the backfield ending her turn.

**Tea's LP: **8000

**Vera's LP:** 7300

**Tea's Monsters: ** Dark Magician Girl ATK/2000

**Vera's Monsters: **0 cards

**Tea's Spell/Trap's:** 3 facedown

**Vera's Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown

Tea drew her card and looked at Naruto. She smiled. "I summon **Winged Vixen **(4/1300/1400) in attack mode and use the spell card **Fox Hunt** (magic) and summon **Winged Vixen's Sister #1 **(6/1950/2100) in attack mode." Tea smirked a moment then used the last card in her hand. "I use the card **Vixen's Cyber Armor** (magic/equip) on Winged Vixen (4/1800/1400)."

Tea could see Vera doing some thinking and smiled. "All out direct attack!" Tea ordered.

Vera flipped the card in the backfield, it was **Negate Attack** (trap/counter) which saved her from one hell of a beating. Tea ended her turn.

Vera drew a card and placed a monster facedown ending her turn.

**Tea's LP: **8000

**Vera's LP:** 7300

**Tea's Monsters: ** Dark Magician Girl ATK/2000, Winged Vixen ATK/**1800**, Winged Vixen's Sister #1 ATK/1950

**Vera's Monsters: **1 facedown

**Tea's Spell/Trap's:** 3 facedown, Vixen Cyber Armor,

**Vera's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

Tea sighed wondering what Vera had in the facedown cards as she drew her card.

_She could have a monster that could wipe out all my monsters, or it could be a simple monster._

She looked at the card she had drawn "I use the card **Graceful Charity** (magic)" she said activating the card as she put it down. She drew three cards looked them over and discarded two of them. She put the card down and activated **Raigeki **(magic) and watched as Vera's facedown monster was destroyed.

"Let's try this again. Direct Attack, NOW!"

Tea screamed as she took one hell of a beating from the direct attack. Tea ended her turn.

Vera shaken by the attack drew her card and put another facedown monster and ended her turn.

**Tea's LP: **8000

**Vera's LP:** 1550

**Tea's Monsters: ** Dark Magician Girl ATK/2000, Winged Vixen ATK/**1800**, Winged Vixen's Sister #1 ATK/1950

**Vera's Monsters: **1 facedown

**Tea's Spell/Trap's:** 3 facedown, Vixen Cyber Armor,

**Vera's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

Tea saw how shaken Vera was. _She was expecting an easy win. She didn't know I suddenly developed claws._ And Tea had to admit that would have been true before with her old deck of fairy monsters. But Naruto gave her a deck with teeth.

She drew her card and held onto it.

"Vixen's sister, attack that facedown monster!" she ordered.

The Winged Vixen's sister swooped in and attacked, it flipped over to reveal…

"Kuriboh?" Tea asked perplexed but watched as it was destroyed. **Kuriboh **(1/300/200) vanished and Vera's life points took the difference and raced to 0 giving Tea the win.

Before Tea could say anything Vera stomped off. "You won this time, but I will get Foxy-kun next time."

Tea shook her head as she shutdown the duel disk and put her cards away. She turned and came nose to nose with Naruto. "My hero." He said and leaned in and gave her a kiss.

**AN: People have asked about Rin, her journey to Battle City isn't finished. I might time skip to her arrival. Yes, that is Haku. **

**The last several chapters have been day after day, hence not much on her arrival.**

**I have also been asked by many when will I give the big named duelists time. Folks, that was Yugi's journey, this is Naruto's. they might come across some but I am making special people for them to fight.**

**Joey will be seen again soon. Tristan, Serenity and Mai will have appearances, not sure about how big.**

**(Sigh) I have been hit by a tsunami of requests to bring Naruto's villains over, but I can't see it working. One person mentions Akatsuki, and I pointed out they were criminals and wouldn't take the "ONLY" transport across the mists. Yes they are dangerous, but come on folks. You wouldn't catch Ben Laden flying commercial. And the steamship is the only way across. It's a fifteen day journey one way. I'd love to see someone in a rowboat or one of those old "Junk" barges try it. **

**Besides, can you see Itachi or any of them "Dueling?" I can't, hence they won't be here.**

**I will say this, create a character, a deck (if you make up cards what do they do and stats) or actual cards (give stats of level/attack/defense). I'll mention you as the creator. My girlfriend is working on one, but I'm not feeling the hate.**

**Fanfiction seems to be messing with me, because when I post there are paragraphs, punctuation, bold, italic's missing but are on my original copy.**

**Thanks for the kind words about my dad. He had a series of micro-strokes is what the doc said. Set his recover back, and mom needs me more. I'll be working on the five chosen until I get more time and go back to my usual schedule. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 11

(Uzumaki Apartment)

Naruto woke with a massive headache. He was sitting up and thought. _How the hell do I know what the clones have been doing on the roof?_ Naruto pulled on a pair of sweatpants grabbed a button shirt and headed for the roof access. It had been a long night and usually the clones dispelled one at a time while they were working on the roof preparing the garden and training _Poorly___Naruto thought and stopped wondering again how he knew what they had done and dispersed all at once.

He climbed the stairs and opened the door to see one clone still working on assembling the greenhouse.

"Oh, hey boss. It worked." The shadow clone said with a grin.

"What worked?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you haven't noticed before, so we thought that if we dispelled in one go you'd notice. You do realize you learn everything we do right?" the clone asked.

Naruto blinked at this. His mind went back to and he now remembered conversations between the clones as they worked. He blushed as his memories showed the clones talking about Tea-chan and speculation at her prowess in bed.

"What the hell?" Naruto said aloud.

The clone continued to work. "We, meaning the clones realized when one of us accidentally dispersed." The clone was arranging planting tables. "We were surprised at first, but then spent time trying it out. We thought for sue you noticed."

Naruto was surprised. "I…I never knew." Naruto said.

The clone nodded. "You've had a lot on your mind ever since leaving Konoha, and now with Tea-chan."

Naruto growled seeing the lecherous grin on the clones face. "Shut up."

"Sorry boss. But we are part of you in a way. So we share your thoughts up till the time we're created, and with you leaving us alone and with the simple directions, we each get time to think."

Naruto sighed and looked around the roof. The clones had been very busy it seemed. "Is that…"

"Yeah, if you look at your memories we learned how to do carpentry and many things." The clone said. "We visit the library downtown, you know the one open all night."

Naruto was about to say he didn't, but the memory of him or more to the point a clone going and checking out a wide variety of "How To" books.

His eyes went back to the swing that was before a fountain with several planters around it making it a very beautiful place.

"Wow." Naruto said instead.

"We hope to get the water hooked up and then the mood lights before the coming weekend." The clone said.

"You guys are awesome." Naruto said.

The clone smiled. "Thanks boss. So are you." The clone let out a yawn. "Well I'm nearly finished, my chakra is nearly used up. If you want summon fresh ones and we'll work around the clock."

Naruto nodded even as the clone dispersed. He had something new to think about, and instead of summoning clones he sat and thought about all he had learned recently and the memories the clones had given him.

_Seems like they read a book about meditation._ He thought as he took a lotus position facing the direction as the sun was rising.

XX

(Crawford Penthouse)

Pegasus was looking at a bank of monitors that showed Naruto in duels, and his victory over Joey Wheeler.

He also had a monitor showing Naruto and Tea out and about. "They are a cute couple." He thought and even now missed his wife, but he knew now that he couldn't bring her back.

_But I can help someone else find happiness._ The inventor of duel monsters thought, and with the dreams he still got, he'd chosen Naruto Uzumaki to put his faith in. once not too long ago Pegasus would have hooked his banner to that of Yugi Muto. But with the success of being named King of Games and his victory in the Battle City tournament the boy had changed.

Shaking himself he brought up the satellite and smiled. _A couple more days and the ship will dock._ Despite what many thought, Pegasus had contacts on both sides the veil. _Seems Naruto's past is about to become his present._

He looked at the manifest and made a note to add more protections to the ship and the docks.

_It wouldn't do for some undesirable elements to come looking for my fox boy._ He made a note on data pad.

He looked at the latest deck he created thanks to his visions. He was still working on the deck for Tea Gardner, his vision was very adamant that she would be by Naruto's side every step of the way, and that meant she would need a proper dueling deck.

Naruto started her down the path and Pegasus knew he had to be very careful with the events, things were swirling around and all it needed to set it off was whatever decision Naruto would make.

XX

(Gardner Residence)

Tea sighed as she woke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Shutting it off she wanted to go back to the pleasant dream she'd been having.

Unsuccessfully the light from the sun was angled just right through her blinds. With a sigh she got up and after slipping on her slippers and wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she headed downstairs. She looked around and found a note from her mom that she was not going be back by the time school started as her job wanted her to go to Europe to work on one of the latest computer networks they were setting up.

She sighed which meant that she had the house to herself for the foreseeable future.

Grabbing a yogurt cup and a bottle of water she went back to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked at her duel disk and the two decks of cards.

The first one was her original deck that Yugi had helped her make. The second deck was what Naruto called her temporary deck as he was building her a deck.

_What am I going to do?_ Tea thought. _Joey by now has told the others._ She wanted to spend time with Naruto before everyone else got noses in it and out of place.

_Everyone is so nosey and opinionated, I love them I really do, but Joey and Tristan never bother to ask, they just get all big brotherly._

Tea sighed and thought about the non-relationship she had with Yugi and she knew Joey was going to be an ass about her relationship with Naruto.

_I tried, but Yugi kept pulling away and finally broke all contact. So why should I keep being alone?_

Tea sighed. Her friends were loyal beyond measure, she was as well but she also knew that it was hard to bring in someone new. Mai Valentine kept backing away, even Serenity, Joey's sister had trouble getting close to the main group and Tea hated it, usually because how Joey and Tristan behaved.

She missed Bakura, no one had seen him since Battle City.

With a sigh, Tea thought about her question to Naruto. _Perhaps it would be best if he didn't attend Domino High._ She thought, but her gut and heart clenched at the thought of being separated so long from Naruto.

_How did he become so much to me so soon?_ Tea thought. She thought of his touch how her skin seemed to sizzle. The scent of him got her head dizzy, his voice would make her heart beat faster.

His kisses…

Tea smiled, swearing with his kisses her blood burned and she ached for him to consume her.

Tea closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember, and she could smell him, his touch was strong and his kiss…

Tea snapped her eyes open as she was breathing hard and looked at the clock seeing she'd been lost in her dream for nearly an hour. She cursed and hurried to get ready for work.

_Naruto._ She thought.

XX

(Steamship)

Rin sighed as she once more sat at the bow of the ship, her sharp eyes keeping watch on the horizon, knowing that her time on the ship was nearing its end.

Hearing footsteps she turned.

"Hello Haku." She said.

The teen was older than Naruto would be right now and he held an air of sadness.

"Hello Rin." Haku said as he leaned against the rail.

"You seem eager to reach the destination." Haku said.

Rin nodded. They had talked a bit, she had learned that the man he had called father had been killed before they could take a job, he didn't specify what had fully happened, and Rin didn't push. She could see in his eyes he was good and he spoke the truth if not all of it. She knew the life of ninja and mercenaries and she could tell he led the life of one or the other.

"I am. Each day makes me worry that something will happen to my sensei's son. I should never have trusted others with his care, despite who they were."

Rin sighed. "So I aim to find him and tell him about his parents and take care of him…if he'll let me.

Haku smiled softly and wondered if he had met someone like Rin when he was younger would he have been Zabuza's tool? And more to the point would he be running as far as he could from everything in his life to start anew.

XX

(Domino City)

Naruto was leaning against the porch rail and smirked as Tea looked at him. "You actually came all the way here to see me?" she asked in surprise. She'd been home from work early only working a couple of hours.

"Sure. You've seen where I live, so I figure…you know." He said with a shrug and a grin. "Your folks home?"

She shook her head no, then smiled. "Come on in."

Naruto looked around as Tea escorted him in.

"Something to drink? Tea? Lemonade? Soda?" Tea offered and made an "Eep!" When Naruto pulled her against him. "How about a kiss first?"

She smiled and leaned in, her lips barely touching his when she felt the spark flow through her.

When they came up for air, Tea blinked as her hands had somehow unbuttoned his shirt and while one hand was pressed to his chest, the other had tangled itself in his blond hair.

Both were gasping, she looked down, Naruto's hands were under her shirt, one on her waist, the other…

"Is that your hand on my ass?"

Naruto blinked and gave a squeeze. "Yeah."

Tea smiled. "What's happening with us Naruto?" Tea asked. "I didn't think I'd move this fast with anyone. But I feel like….like if I'm not with you my world isn't as bright."

Naruto blinked several times as his mind started and failed several times. He took a deep breath and gently pushed back from Tea. "Tea-chan, there is something I must tell you. It's a secret I've had since I was born…and you have a right to know. I-I'll understand after I tell you this if you never want to see me again, but please, let me tell you this."

"Naruto? You're scaring me. What's wrong?" she asked, her big brown eyes shining with concern.

_I just hope when I'm done she'll speak to me._ Naruto thought and began his story.

"Sixteen years ago…"

**AN: Heh, no duel this chapter. Sorry if its short (8 pages adjust) but time is still not my own. Thank you for those who gave characters, if they are used then I'll mention who made them and such. They most likely will appear in the Duel Train arc I've got planned. Someone asked me to show what's happening in Konoha. (shakes head) If I do show Konoha it won't be for some time and that's a big IF. Anyway next chapter Tea's reaction and some more time with Rin and Haku. (no they won't be a pairing. He's a year or so older than Naruto.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 12

(Gardner Residence)

Naruto stood across from Tea who had taken a seat on the couch as Naruto told her the whole and unvarnished tale of his life from birth until his arrival here. He told her of his speaking with the Kyuubi, of his fears, everything, pacing like a caged animal the whole time.

He didn't have to wait long, as Tea stood and he thought she was going to kick him out and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a tender kiss.

When she let him go she smiled at him, his mind was muddled and he had trouble thinking, Tea took pity on him. "So you've got a demon of the old world in your belly…well that explains how come you eat so much." She finished with a laugh.

"Tea-chan?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Tea smiled and told him everything of her adventures then.

When she was done Naruto was looking at her in wonder. Tea smiled. "So you see, you having a fox demon isn't all that strange with everything I've seen over the last couple of years."

Naruto smiled. "But aren't you upset about…" he gestured and Tea shook her head no. "You said that it couldn't do something if there wasn't a chance of it ever happening, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Now we know that our hormones have been…for a lack of a better term, super charged." She gave him smile. "So it is us, just more pronounced."

Naruto felt relieved but Tea took a step back.

"What?"

"You said you were a ninja, did you kill people?" she asked and he didn't see revulsion, just her usual curiosity.

"No. I've never killed anyone." He said.

"That's good, because then I'd have to make you promise never to do that again." Tea said wagging a finger at him, but she had a kidding smile.

XX

It had been an enjoyable day, and Tea smiled as they watched a movie, she had leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Tea looked up at him as the credits rolled and spoke what she'd been thinking.

"At least now I know why you would have a strange look on your face when I would say something that I thought was normal for everyone."

The movie had been American Ninja and Naruto laughed at some of the things he saw.

"So we did a movie, now I believe its time or dinner." She said before Naruto could speak. "I think I'll make lasagna."

"I could take you out." Naruto offered.

"Nah. We eat out all the time." She said standing. "Come on, you can help in the kitchen."

She pulled him to his feet and Naruto smiled at how well she was taking everything he told her.

Kyuubi had been quiet all day, and Naruto didn't mind. It allowed him to think of Tea and what was happening between them.

_Everything is fine._ He thought.

XX

(Steamship)

Rin found Haku, but remained quiet as she watched the teenager meditating. She saw a sadness there that she understood. She had learned that he came from Mist and survived the bloodline purges. He had shown her his ability to manipulate ice and she told him a bit about herself being cast out from her family because she hadn't bonded with any of her clans dogs.

"Afternoon Rin-san." Haku said softly.

"We'll reach port late tomorrow." Rin said as she watched him change position and watch the sea as he leaned against a cabin wall.

"You think you'll find…Naruto was it?" Haku asked.

"I think so." Rin said. She thought of the necklace she wore and knew it would give her a chance to find him easier. The world beyond the veil was bigger than anyone in the hidden elemental nations thought. _But that is the arrogance._ She thought. Not too many people left, this trip there was only her Haku and two others who were merchants and they would be going back on the next trip.

_From what Kohaku told me there was Naruto and one other on his trip, and three merchants that made the return trip right away after a day of business._

"Do you have any plans once we get to Battle City?" Rin asked.

Haku shrugged. "Look for work, find a place to stay."

"You know that a lot of things there revolve around a game called Duel Monsters?" Rin said.

Haku smiled. "I heard some of the crew talking about it. They are forbidden from playing while on duty."

Rin smiled as she had heard some of them talking as well. "Would you like to learn how to play? I have extra cards a friend gave to me." Rin offered.

Haku looked out over the horizon. "I think I'd like that."

XX

The sun had set and the hours spent were fun as Rin enjoyed teaching and Haku picked up the concept of the game quickly. Rin spoke as Haku finished putting his deck together. "You are too pure hearted to be a killer or a mercenary Haku." She said and watched as he stiffened his shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." He said softly.

"When you speak of the man who saved you, he made you a tool, but it was a mold you didn't fit in as your heart was too innocent, even with what you witnessed as a child."

He looked at her. "You don't have to mention his name, but the signs are all there. I should know. For more than a decade I was in deep cover. I know what to look for."

Haku shuffled his cards, not meeting her eyes. "Zabuza was cruel, but he was kinder to me than my birth father who killed my mother before me. Zabuza never lied to me on what I was to him, but I think in his own way he cared for me, he must have as he saved my life again before he died."

Rin put a hand on the younger man's shoulders. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Blood Mist, I know that name as do many. If he cared for you then he wasn't as bad as rumors stated."

Haku looked out over the ocean once more and told Rin his whole story this time without editing, at the end when the tears fell she held him and prayed that this young man would heal from the wounds of his life and this made her think of Naruto.

XX

(Domino City)

A lone, cloaked figure stood in the shadows of a tree watching the Gardner residence.

Another figure was in a branch sitting with its back against the tree trunk, one leg dangling.

"You really think he's the one?"

"Of course I do, as does the leader." The standing figure said, obviously female from the voice and posture of hands on hips.

"Never thought one of the nine would cross beyond the veil." The first said. "You think this is an exodus?"

"No, but this could work to our advantage. The Millennium pieces are gathered thanks to Yugi Muto."

A snort from the male told his companion what he thought of the holder of the Millennium Puzzle.

"The Organization can use the nine tailed fox's power." the woman said.

"You think those idiots in Akatsuki will pursue?" the man asked.

"No. They couldn't if they wanted to. Leader made certain that Madara and his ilk remain where they are."

The male shuddered. "Magic, I hate magic."

"It is older than even the Millennium Items. Don't knock it, ancient power will soon bring the world to its knees and under the rule of the Organization."

XX

Next Day…

Naruto woke and found he was unable to move his arm. He blinked and saw a familiar head of brown hair. He looked around and realized that they must have fallen asleep during the movie after dinner.

_Why didn't her parents say something?_ He wondered, but shoved that aside as he realized how well he slept, even sitting up with Tea sleeping against him.

He listened but didn't hear any sounds in the rest of the house. He looked down and saw Tea looking up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"We slept with one another." She said, her voice raspy from just waking.

He smiled. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby."

"Your folks didn't wake us up." He said looking around.

"Mom's gone for several days…dad's never been here." She said. Before Naruto could say anything, he found Tea straddling him and giving him one hell of a morning kiss.

When she broke it Naruto was awake in several ways and Tea smiled. "Is that the remote in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" she asked then giggled.

"That was bad." He said and kissed her chin as she sat on him.

"Not really, but we can be?" Tea said as her hand came up and lightly stroked the whisker marks on his cheek.

She smiled hearing the rumbling from his chest, her other hand was resting on and she was leaning in for another kiss when someone not only knocked on the door, but rang the doorbell several times.

Tea rested her forehead on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. "Someone up there has a sense of humor."

Naruto growled "Ignore it whomever it is will go away."

Tea was about to agree when the pounding continued as did the doorbell. "Tea." The familiar voice of Joey Wheeler informed her who was at the door.

"Come on Tea, Serenity is here an' wants ta see you." The pounding continued and Naruto looked at her and she looked at him. She sighed. "Serenity is Joey's sister, a really nice girl."

She tried to rise, but Naruto's hands were firmly holding her hips in place. "Behave, we'll get to play eventually." She promised with another kiss and slowly stood up.

Naruto growled as she walked away adjusting her clothes. He leaned his head back and sighed as he tried to will away his growing problem as he continued to watch her swaying hips.

He gave up when she looked over shoulder with an impish grin. He stood and headed for the bathroom as he heard Tea start removing the locks on the front door.

He closed the bathroom door as she heard, "JOEY WHEELER DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Naruto snickered as he heard the boy sputter and heard two girls giggle, Tea's giggle getting a reaction from him and he leaned back against the bathroom door.

XX

Joey sputtered and took a step back from the rage in Tea's face but tried to answer "Um, jus' after eight-thirty?"

He saw his answer was about to get the door slammed in his face.

"Good morning Tea. I told him it was too early." Serenity said in greeting.

Joey heaved a mental sigh of relief as he knew Tea would never get mad at his sister.

"And you didn't listen to her why?" Tea demanded as her gaze went to her once more.

"Um…" he looked around and spotted a pair of male shoes next to Tea's. "You've got company?"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" this time Tea slammed the door in his face. Serenity Wheeler looked at her brother and shook her head. "You do have a way with people."

Joey was busy rubbing his nose and glaring at the door. "He's in there with her." he muttered lowly.

Serenity sighed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the car.

"As Tea said its none of your business."

"B-But Serenity! He could be doing…things to her." Joey protested. "And she's Yugi's girl!" he added.

"No, that would mean that Yugi would have asked her out. He's not been around all summer and hasn't bothered to answer any of your e-mails or calls. If he's done that to Tea, I don't blame her." Serenity Wheeler said as she shoved her brother into the passenger side of the car before walking around the other side.

"I'll talk to her later." Serenity said and before Joey could speak she added "Alone."

Joey crossed his arms and sulked as he imagined that strange blond corrupting Tea.

XX

Naruto came out of the bathroom to see Tea fuming and he looked around. "No guests?"

When she growled Naruto was reminded of the Kyuubi's snarl and held up his hands palms out showing he meant no offense.

She stepped in and hugged him. "Sorry. Joey just makes me so mad sometimes."

He hugged her back. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

Tea smiled. "How about you and I duel, just practice…" Tea said looking uncertain for a moment and biting her lip.

"I'd like that." Naruto said giving her a smile.

XX

Joey drove them back to Tea's around lunchtime, bringing several things to eat for all. His sister very stern glare told him to keep his mouth shut and be nice to Tea's boyfriend or she would give Mai several of Joey's most embarrassing childhood photos.

They pulled up and Joey got out and frowned as he heard laughter from the backyard.

Instead of going to the front door Joey headed around the side of the house and paused at the gate.

Tea was standing with her back to him and using a duel disk. He saw she was dueling the blond that he lost to.

What surprised him she wasn't using the fairy creatures that he was used to seeing her use. She was actually using offensive monsters, and it took Joey to realize they were foxes.

"What the hell?" he intoned and this caused Tea to look over her shoulder at him and Serenity to smack him across the back of the head.

"Yo." Naruto greeted with an eye smile. He and Tea shutdown their duel disks and the holographic monsters vanished before Joey got a really good look at them.

"You did very well Tea-chan." He said and smiled more when she gave him a a huge grin. She felt happy with her new cards and was looking forward to the next batch Naruto said he'd have for her soon.

"What was that?" Joey asked. "Where are your cards?"

"Those are my cards Joey Wheeler. Naruto gave them to me as he's helping me build a deck I can use."

"Use? But you don't like to duel." Joey said.

Tea put her hands on her hips and Joey tried to take a step back, but his sister put her tennis shoe against his butt and pushed. "Take it like a man." She said and Joey knew there would be no quarter given to him from Tea as her eyes seemed to blaze and he knew the anger at him was righteous as she lambasted him with words he knew his mother would never let come from his mouth if she was alive.

But help did come for Joey as Naruto walked up behind Tea and pulled her back against his chest and gave her a hug.

Joey watched as Naruto whispered into Tea's ear and she calmed down which he was thankful for, even if he didn't want to see his friend in the arms of someone who wasn't Yugi.

"We brought lunch, hope you're both hungry." Serenity said with a smile. She stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Serenity, this lugs sister."

"Naruto Uzumaki, this angel's boyfriend." He said giving Tea a squeeze with his free hand while he shook Serenity's hand.

"So while we eat you can tell me how you met with Tea and I can tell you both embarrassing stories about Joey here."

Naruto chuckled as Tea leveled her friend with a look and Joey could only whimper at what his sister could tell the pair.

XX

(Steamship)

Rin sat on the rail smelling the sea breeze. Haku had put together an interesting deck and they had played with them going to a draw as neither really wanted the win and it was mostly so Haku understood his cards.

_Please be safe and sound Naruto. Please._ She thought and even another thought entered her mind. _Please accept me and my apology. I would never have left you if I would have known._

**AN: No duel or real duel I should say this time. Steamship arrives and Rin learns about Naruto's current activities. Also Joey and Naruto in a tag team duel (I hope). Next time on King of Games.**


	13. Chapter 13

**King of Games**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 13

(Gardner Residence)

Naruto and Tea were doubled over with laughter as Serenity smirked and put the picture away. Joey scowled. "That wasn't funny."

"Sure it was brother dearest. It keeps you humble." Serenity said with a smile. "Now you two." She said addressing the doubled over pair. "Joey wanted to know if you wanted to join us at the park."

Tea and Naruto put themselves together. "The park?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, they have that festival today, you remember don't cha?" Joey said.

Tea frowned then it dawned on her.

"Truthfully I forgot all about that." She admitted. She looked at Naruto. "Its fun. There will be food and games, rides…"

"And duels!" Joey added.

"If you want Tea-chan." Naruto said. "It does sound like a nice way to spend a day."

"I'll go change…" she looked at Naruto and frowned as she realized he was in his clothes from yesterday as well.

"Um…"

"If Joey could give me a lift, I'll wash up and change as well. Besides I'd need to get my cards and duel disk from home." Naruto said understanding.

"Great. Serenity and I will meet you at the park then." She leaned forward and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

She was nearly to the backdoor of the house when she looked over her shoulder. "And no fighting."

"We won't." Naruto said.

"Yeah, like best behavior." Joey said raising his hand and crossing his heart.

Serenity and Tea gave him a look.

"And don't forget your duel disk!" Tea reminded him.

Joey looked at him. "So…where to?"

XX

Naruto had showered and changed into fresh clothes and grabbed his deck, pouch and duel disk. Joey had looked around Naruto's apartment and thought it was nice.

"So, what's the rent on one of these?" Joey asked as they left.

"Not much. I only pay a hundred DP and that's mainly to cover water and such. Ol'Baba duels her tenants and depending on how you do you can basically get the apartment for free."

Joey whistled. "So Battle City is still rocking."

Naruto nodded. "Its home." Naruto said.

"Speaking of, where did you come from originally? Serenity and I came from New York." Joey said.

Naruto looked out the car window as the other boy drove. "A small village in the mountains." Naruto said softly.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Joey asked.

"Konohagakure." Naruto said softly, not wanting to think of his home and the people who hated him.

"Never heard of it." Joey said.

Naruto remained quiet, and Joey prattled on about some of the duels he'd been in traveling with Yugi.

"What's he like?" Naruto asked.

"Who? Yugi? Good kid. Responsible, bit on the quiet and shy side." Joey said.

"So, him not answering Tea's calls or messages…is not in character?" Naruto asked.

"No. and I can't explain it. I stopped at his grandfather's card shop, and he says Yugi's been acting really strange since he started his responsibilities as the King of Games. Its like he's a whole new person."

Naruto could hear the frustration in the other boy's voice.

"We'll park here. Any closer and it'll take hours if we want to leave." Joey said and pulled into a parking spot. They walked and Naruto saw posters and flyers speaking of the event.

"It's the last big festival before school starts again." Joey said. They saw The girls waiting and Naruto stopped seeing Tea wearing a summer dress. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

Joey's elbow to his ribs pulled him out of his daze. "You gonna stand here all day admiring Tea, or we gonna take in the sights?"

Tea giggled as Naruto looked from the park entrance back to her.

"Tea watching." Naruto said and crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Joey said grabbing the other boy in a headlock and dragged him towards the entrance with his sister and Tea following.

"So, how are you and Tristan doing?" Tea asked.

Serenity sighed. "We're not. He's been busy working most of the summer."

"Sorry." Tea said and Serenity shrugged. "There are more guys out there. Does Naruto have a brother by chance?"

Both girls giggled and ahead of them Joey made a face.

"You don't, do you?" he asked letting Naruto go.

"No. I'm an only child as far as I know." Naruto said. Family was another sore spot with him.

Tea crept forward and took his arm. "Come on, let's try some of the games." She said as if she sensed his mood and was looking to elevate it.

"What's up with him?" Joey asked only to get smacked across the back of the head by his sister.

"You are so insensitive. He's an orphan." She said walking away.

"An' how was I to know that?" Joey called after his sister and shoved his hands in his pockets, his backpack over his shoulder containing his duel disk.

XX

Nearly an hour of various booth games had helped Naruto cheer up and he'd won several prizes for Tea her favorite was the stuffed nine-tailed fox and stuffed Dark Magician Girl.

Joey won some games, but Naruto seemed to excel at the games, if Joey only knew Naruto even with his mediocre training was still better than most civilians.

They'd watched several duels most of them were younger kids just starting out, but Naruto recognized some of the more experienced duelers.

He saw the first person he dueled, Aurora and he saw she had a whole new deck and was doing well.

Tea and Serenity ran to drop the prizes off in the car.

"Well if it isn't Joey Wheeler." A voice snarked from behind them.

Joey and Naruto turned and Joey Wheeler groaned. "Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, just great. Why don't you two crawl back under the rock you were hiding under."

"Heh, you're not so tough without Yugi Muto backing you Wheeler." Weevil said with a nasty smirk.

"I think its time we put you back in your place." Rex said.

"You two ain't so tough." Joey said. "I'll take you both on."

Weevil and Rex shared a nasty look. "Oh we accept, and we'll even do it tag team. Pick yourself a partner Wheeler."

Joey looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Never done a tag duel before." The blond said. "But I wouldn't mind."

Joey looked at Weevil and Rex as he pulled his duel disk out. Naruto did the same and cocked his head to the side. "Weevil Underwood, a former champion…I heard you've been banned from tournaments due to questionable tactics."

"What's it to you blondie?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing really. Just making note."

"And who are you?" Rex demanded getting his own duel disk and cards out.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm known as the Fox Duelist." Naruto said giving them a big grin. He saw their eyes twitch. "So you're the one that's been making a name for yourself in Battle City. It'll be fun crushing you."

"Whatever." Naruto said flipping his duel disk on. The LP flashed to** 8,000** as Naruto shuffled his cards and slipped them into the holder.

He saw Joey and the others were ready. "So how do we do this?"

"We'll we flip a coin. Winning side picks someone to go first, then one of them go then the other person on our team and then the other person's turn. Each team has a total of eight thousand life points."

Naruto nodded at this and looked on as Weevil pulled a coin.

"Not so fast bug boy. Let's have someone neutral flip the coin. You're known to cheat."

Weevil scowled as a person on the side pulled a coin, showed both sides and flipped it. "Call it."

"Tails." Weevil said.

"Its heads."

Joey and Naruto shared a look. "I'll go second and Naruto can go fourth." The New York blond said.

Weevil and Rex talked. "I'll go first." The dinosaur duelist said meaning that Weevil would go third.

"Its time to duel." Joey called out as all four drew their cards and took up positions.

Rex drew his card and looked at his hand.

"I put monster card facedown and end my turn." The red cap-wearing duelist said unhappily.

Joey used his draw and looked at what he had. "I summon **Vorse Raider (4/1900/1200)** in attack mode. Raider, take out that face down!"

Rex scowled as his monster was destroyed without being revealed. "You put out such weak monster." Weevil snarled.

"I didn't have anything else in my hand." Rex argued back.

"Yeah, that's nice. Keep your lovers spat till later." Joey taunted. "I put a card facedown and end my turn."

Weevil sneered as he drew his upkeep card and gazed at the cards in his hand. He gave an evil cackle.

"Alright already. Play your turn." Joey said.

Naruto was quiet as he studied the bug user who sneered at him. Weevil put three cards facedown on the backfield and ended his turn with a sneer at Naruto. "Your move blondie."

Naruto ignored him and drew his upkeep card. Naruto gazed at the six cards he held.

"Come on already." Weevil yelled from across the battlefield.

"Keep you panties on." Naruto said. He looked once more.

_(Should I unveil these now?)_ he thought.

_**Hell yes!**_ Kyuubi said and appeared over his shoulder. _**Don't mess around with these guys kit. They will kick your ass and laugh while doing it.**_

Naruto put his first card down. "I put down **Kitsune Tail Smack (Magic)** and Weevil howled as his cards in the backfield were destroyed. Naruto shook his head as he put **Elemental Wind Fox Kaze (3/1000/1000)** on the field in attack mode. . "I then put the card **Blessing of Inari (Magic/summoning)** and call forth…"

"What is that card?" Weevil demanded. "A special card. It allows me to summon three level four or less monsters to the field from my hand or deck." Naruto said and dug into his deck pulling out three cards. "I use it to bring forth **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrite (3/1300/1000) **in attack mode." Naruto put the first card down. "My second choice is **Elemental Lightening Fox Raijin (4/1600/1400)** in attack mode." Naruto said. "And **Elemental Ice Fox Shiva (4/1600/1500)** in attack mode."

Raptor and Underwood looked very nervous now. everything they had placed on the field was wiped out and this duelist who had used three cards from his hand and another three from his deck.

Joey was looking on and thanking his lucky stars as Naruto seemed to have held back in their duel.

_(Man, I bet him and Yugi would tear up the field something fierce.)_ Joey thought and he noticed Serenity and Tea had returned and were watching. Joey looked at the four foxes on the field and wondered what Naruto was going to do now.

"I next put the **Kitsune Fusion Gate (Magic/Field)** card and activate it."

The four monsters that Naruto put on the field glowed. "I fuse together Shiva, Ifrite, Raijin and Kaze into the monster **Elemental Kitsune Equinox (10/2900/2600)**!!!"

All four monsters shot into the air and in a flash of light there was a monster with three heads, wings made of fire, and four tails made of wind, fire, ice and lightening. The cards were held aside to be returned to Naruto's deck once Equinox was destroyed.

Equinox let out a monstrous roar and Joey from his position saw Rex wet himself.

_(Man, this guy got cards no one's ever heard of. And I really think I got off lucky at the tournament.)_ Joey thought as the four elemental monster was in attack mode.

"Equinox…ATTACK their life points directly." Naruto ordered. The tails glowed and Rex and Weevil could only watch as they were blasted by four different elemental attacks and their life points dropped by 2900 points.

Naruto gave a bow of his head. "I end my turn."

**Weevil & Rex's LP: **5100

**Joey & Naruto's LP: **8000

**Rex's Monsters:** None

**Joey's Monsters: **Vorse Raider ATK/1900,

**Weevil's Monsters: **None

**Naruto's Monsters: **Elemental Kitsune Equinox ATK/2900

**Rex's Spell/Traps: **None

**Joey's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Weevil's Spell Traps: **None

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** Kitsune Fusion Gate (magic/field)

"That's not fair!" Weevil screeched. "I demand a judge!"

The people watching were muttering an official that was on hand approached. "Clarification?" he inquired.

"Those cards. They can't be official! I demand that his deck be searched!"

The official looked at the cards. "Which cards?"

"That Blessing thing and this fusion gate!" Weevil was loosing all composure.

The man pulled out a small computer and activated it. He scanned the cards. "They are official cards, limited but there is nothing wrong with the cards he's using."

Everyone could see Weevil was nearly working himself into frothing at the mouth.

"Your turn Rex."

The dinosaur duelist's hand was shaking at how quickly the blond had gotten a monster on the field and how powerful it was.

He drew a card and placed the monster card facedown in defense mode. He ended his turn.

Weevil glared at his tag team partner while Joey drew his own card. "I sacrifice Vorse Raider and summon **Jinzo (6/2400/1500)** in attack mode." Weevil's growl was heard across the field. "Jinzo, take out that facedown monster card." Joey ordered.

Rex frowned as his monster was destroyed without being seen.

"I end my turn." Joey said with a grin.

Weevil whipped a card out from his deck and sneered. "I place this monster facedown and use **Swords of Revealing Light (magic)** to keep you from attacking."

"That would have worked Weevil, but I use my facedown card **De-Spell (magic)** to block your Swords of Revealing light." Joey says flipping the card he held in the backfield over.

Weevil looked unhappy as he ended his turn.

Naruto drew a card. "I put two cards facedown." Naruto said as he placed two cards in the backfield. "And I summon **Outlaw Kitsune Knight (4/1950/1100)** to the field in attack mode."

Weevil and Rex watched as Naruto ordered them to attack, and there was nothing to stop them as the two monsters attacked.

Weevil shrieked like a little girl and Rex was on his knees.

"I end my turn." Naruto said.

**Weevil & Rex's LP: **250

**Joey & Naruto's LP: **8000

**Rex's Monsters:** None

**Joey's Monsters: **Jinzo ATK/2400

**Weevil's Monsters: **None

**Naruto's Monsters: **Elemental Kitsune Equinox ATK/2900, Outlaw Knight Kitsune ATK/1950

**Rex's Spell/Traps: **None

**Joey's Spell/Traps:** None

**Weevil's Spell Traps: **None

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** Kitsune Fusion Gate (magic/field), 2 facedown cards.

The crowd was muttering at how easily the two champion duelists were being dominated. Some recognized Joey and many more recognized Naruto for who he was.

Tea smiled as she listened to the praise for her boyfriend, and scowled as she heard several girls talking about "Petting" the fox.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a one sided duel before." Serenity said.

"Nor have I." Tea said. _(Usually Naruto gives his opponents a chance, but here he's stomping over Rex and Weevil as if they were trash.)_ Tea thought as Rex drew a card.

"I put down the **Block Attack (magic)** and force Jinzo into defense mode." Rex said putting the green bordered card down. Jinzo DEF/1500. "Next I summon **Crawling Dragon #2 (4/1600/1200)** in attack mode. Dragon, take out Jinzo!"

Joey watched as his monster was destroyed.

"I put another card facedown and end my turn." Rex said.

Joey nods as he draws his card. "I use **Pot of Greed (magic)** and take two cards." Joey gets two more cards. "I summon **Kojikocy (4/1500/1200)** in attack mode. Next I equip him with **Kunai with Chain (trap/equip)**." Kojikocy ATK/2000.

"Alright, let's get revenge for Jinzo. Go Kojikocy, get that dragon!"

"Not so fast Wheeler." Rex says with a sneer. "I've seen you duel before and I know you better than you know yourself." Rex flipped the facedown card to reveal **Negate Attack (Trap/Counter)**.

"In your face Wheeler!" Rex said.

"Yeah, yeah. So what. You have yet to make a dent in our life points and it only took Naruto two round to get you guys down to two hundred and fifty."

Joey put a card in the backfield and ended his turn.

Weevil drew a card and sneered. "Now things are going to go my way!" he placed a card on the backfield.

"This will clear things up." Weevil said putting down a card. "I use **Raigeki (magic)" **here Weevil began to laugh.

Naruto shook his head and flipped a card he had facedown. "**Anti-Raigeki (trap)** and instead your own monsters are destroyed." Naruto said. He had added the card to his deck on a whim until Pegasus made him something equal.

Rex shouted as his monster was destroyed. "Watch what you're doing dumb ass!"

"Don't call me dumb ass you nitwit." Weevil countered. "Well if I can't get rid of your monster one way…"

He put another card down. "**Dark Hole (magic)**" here Weevil laughed as Rex's dragon, Joey's warrior Outlaw Kitsune Knight and Equinox were wiped from the field.

"Its my time to shine!" Weevil chortled ignoring Rex's shout.

Weevil put a monster card down. "I summon **Ganigumo (2/600/800)** and order him to attack you directly!" by this point Weevil is shrieking his orders.

Naruto looks at the insect and sighs as the crab like creature hits him. The LP counter drops six hundred points. "I end my turn." Weevil sneers.

Naruto lazily draws a card. "Well first, here's a spell card with a direct attack. **Wind Bullet (magic)** it deals 200 points directly to your life points." Naruto said as Rex and Weevil looked as the life points dropped to fifty from the wind attack. "I know summon to the field **Celtic Kitsune Reaper (4/1900/1500)**. Now Weevil, tell me what happens when you step on a bug?"

Weevil could only watch as his insect was destroyed along with zeroing his and Rex's life points.

Rex and Weevil got the shocks and Naruto cleared his cards and slipped them away.

"Remind me never to fight you in a bad mood." Joey said jokingly.

Naruto shrugged. "I've heard about these two for a while now. they have no honor."

Naruto found himself being hugged and kissed by Tea. Neither heard several groans from the females watching. Serenity smiled and took a picture. _(I'll send a copy to Tea tonight once I download it from my camera.)_ she thought.

Joey stood there and coughed several times, getting louder with each cough. "Alright you two, break it up."

Tea smiled as she stopped kissing Naruto, but grabbed his arm. "Come on. Lets see what else is here."

The four left not seeing several sets of eyes following them.

XX

A young duelist named Shado stood to the side. He'd watched the duel and noticed how easily the pair of blonds destroyed the tournament champion Underwood and Raptor.

_(Hm, definitely need to test him. Good, their heading near the pier.)_ Shado hurried after planning on facing the Fox Duelist.

XX

Aurora smiled seeing the familiar face of Naruto. Her scowl rose up quickly when the brunette claimed him with a kiss. _(Fine. I'll show you. Naruto you and I are going to duel. And when I win, you will go on a date with me.)_ Aurora thought as she patted her newly assembled deck.

XX

"Yes sir. He and Joey Wheeler crushed Underwood and Raptor with ease. He only used a couple of his new cards." The suit said as he inserted a new disc into the camera. "Yes sir. They're headed towards the pier and some more games."

The suit nodded. "As you say sir." The suit clipped the cell phone shut and hurried after his target.

XX

(Penthouse)

"Well, well. Naruto my boy, you are growing by leaps and bounds." Pegasus said as he sat looking at a monitor. The latest footage had been sent via the cell phone and the master disc would join the growing collection. "Ms. Gardner is a good influence on you as you are on her." he looked at the footage from the backyard duel. He froze the camera as it picked up a couple of cloaked figures. "Hm. The Organization is on the move already." Pegasus stroked his chin. He looked at the monitors for a bit as he contemplated his next move.

XX

(Steamship)

Rin shouldered her bag as they approached the port. Haku was nearby looking nervously at the huge city.

"Never seen anything like it before?" Rin asked.

"Its bigger than anything I've seen in the Elemental Nations." Haku admitted.

"They call it Battle City. The nearest town is Domino City." Rin said. She'd helped Haku learn the languages they might encounter.

"Ready?" she asked.

Haku nodded. "Ready to find Naruto?" he asked her.

"Damn right I am." Rin said with a growl. She might have been a disappointment to her clan. But she was going to make sure her sensei's son was okay. She patted her deck. _(Hit the ground running.)_ Rin thought as the ship docked and a boarding ramp was lowered.

_(I'm here Naruto. Rin will make sure everything is okay and tell you about your parents and protect you.)_

**AN: We played out the tag duel. It was a slaughter and we played it twice to see if there would be better drawing of cards. Blessing of Inari was suggested by one person, but my girlfriend already had this one made up. Shado is actually a reader, "Shadofox". Yes, I am slowly getting all the files in order for those who sent characters and cards. Please no more for now as it will be a while before I get to use those that I already have.**

**Next chapter another duel and big sister Rin meets our whisker marked hero. Rin's deck is going to be a surprise to some, and others will say "I saw that coming."**

**Again, Akatsuki is NOT going to be part of this, and its going to be a long time before Naruto even ponders going to Konoha. (Maybe in a sequel) but not for a looooooooong time away if ever.**

**The Duel Train arc will be coming up soon. There will some familiar faces there from both Yugi-verse and Naruto-verse. Duel Train arc will start around chapter 20. be patient folks, my time isn't my own. For those that have asked, my dad has good and bad days. The doc discovered there is fluid around his heart now which will make it easier for him to get sick. (I asked why they don't drain it, and was told its too dangerous).**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 14

(Park, near the docks)

Tea laughed as Naruto and Joey continued to win booth games. "You know Serenity if the boys keep this up we're going to have to donate all these stuffed animals to a hospital or something."

Serenity Wheeler looked on as the boys were playing a ring toss game. Joey's yells and Naruto's laughter told anyone passing who was doing well.

"Yo, that's unnatural!" Joey yelled as Naruto got his thirtieth ring around the bottle.

"Nah. Just skill." Naruto shot back. He was buying more rings. He planned on getting fifty so he could get the large stuffed Kyuubi.

"Doesn't Tea have enough fox dolls?" Joey asked as he missed again.

"This one is for me." Naruto said with a grin and wink at Tea. "Aw, but Naruto, what if I wanted this one?" Tea asked with a mock pout.

"I'll give you visitation rights." Naruto said as six more rings found bottles. He bought another group of ten. The guy running the booth was looking nervous as this was the last ten the blond needed and he'd win the big stuffed animal.

Joey gave up and watched as each ring was thrown with an ease that just wasn't normal.

"How the hell are you doing this?" as Naruto had only two rings left.

"Talent, skill." The blond said and tossed the rings rapid fire like and they landed, the last one actually hoped around the top of a bottle spinning and looking like it was going to fly off, but it hulued its way down.

"Winner." The carnival worker said and handed Naruto the big nine tailed fox. Naruto offered it to Tea.

"What? You want me to carry that? Its almost as big as me!" Tea said.

"Shared custody?" Naruto offered with a grin. Tea leaned in. "Convince me?"

Joey rolled his eyes as the blond kissed her. "Not again."

Joey got an elbow in his ribs from his sister. "Its cute. They are so natural together."

"Natural, right." Joey said as he rubbed his bruised ribs. "Okay you two break it up."

The pair separated, Naruto gave Tea a grin. "Hungry?"

"I could eat." Joey said. Tea rolled her eyes and whispered lowly for only Naruto. "Not for food."

He grinned at that.

Joey coughed seeing the pair becoming lost in whatever little world they were whispering about.

"Come on. I saw a pizza place up the boardwalk."

Serenity shook her head. "And he wonders why Mai keeps dumping him."

Naruto and Tea walked hand in hand, the large stuffed animal under Naruto's free arm. "Are you having fun?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I do like watching you play. Serenity and I have tried some of the easier games." Tea gave his hand a squeeze.

"You and Joey stomped Weevil and Rex earlier."

"They have no honor. The cards…they…" Naruto shrugged as he looked at her. "You have a natural link to the heart of the cards. Yugi had the same thing, he had a bond with his monsters that bordered on them feeling alive." Tea said her eyes looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, and I've go a fox in my gut." Naruto said. Tea chuckled.

They heard Joey calling for them to hurry up.

The pair laughed and jogged after the Wheeler siblings, not seeing the shadows following them.

XX

Naruto leaned against the wall while looking back to where Serenity and Tea had a booth while he and Joey were waiting for he pizza and soda's.

"Naruto Uzumkai."

Naruto turned around, as did Joey. A young man with sea green hair and dark eyes stood there wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and cargo pants.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Shado. I challenge you to a duel."

Naruto sighed. "After dinner. I'm…"

"Now." Shado said.

"Hey, he said after…"

"Not talking to the sidekick." Shado said.

Joey pushed away from the wall. "What did you call me?"

Shado didn't even spare Joey a second glance. Naruto shook his head. "I said after dinner."

"Coward." Shado taunted.

Naruto clenched his hand. "Go ahead. I'll wait for the food. It shouldn't take you long." Joey said.

Naruto looked to where Tea was and saw she was talking with Serenity. "Keep me a slice."

Naruto followed Shado away from the sidewalk pizzeria, sliding his duel disk onto his arm.

"Where are we going?"

The strange teen stopped at the end of a pier. "Here's good." After he walked a bit, not once looking behind him.

Naruto looked and saw that he couldn't see the pizzeria from here and the lights indicated that dusk was approaching.

Naruto took a breath, the smell of the nearby ocean carried on the breeze. He could see the docks nearby and recognized the steamship. _(Wonder if anyone from Konoha is here?)_ then he shook his head figuring the people were too set in their way to leave the safety of their small world.

Clicking on his disk on the counter lit up with **8000**. Naruto shuffled his deck and slipped it into the holder. "How do you want to do this?" Naruto asked.

Shado was activating his own disk which was a aqua blue with seaweed green markings.

"Rock, paper, scissors." He said not really caring.

Naruto nodded and they pumped their fists. Twice they both had the same with rock and then scissors. Shado for his third time went with rock while Naruto went with scissors.

"I'll go second." Shado said.

Naruto drew his five cards and nodded. "Time to duel." He whispered.

_**Be careful here kit. There's something off about this guy.**_ Kyuubi said in the back of his mind.

Naruto drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. He put a card in the backfield facedown and then a monster card facedown as well. He ended his turn, his blue eyes studying his opponent as he drew his card and entered turn.

"I summon **Amazon of the Sea (4/1300/1400)** in attack mode. And I activate the magic field card **Umi (magic/field)** which adds 200 points to my monsters attack and defense." Shado said with a superior look on his face as the water field became ankle deep. The Amazon of the Sea's attack went to **ATK/1500**.

"Amazon, destroy his monster." Shado instructed.

The blue haired mermaid shot across the field and attacked the facedown card. Naruto shook his head and flipped the card he had in the backfield. **Negate Attack (trap/counter)**

The mermaid gave Naruto a flat look and returned across the field.

"Hm." Shado said and put two cards in the backfield then ended his turn.

**Naruto's LP**: 8000

**Shado's LP: **8000

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown

**Shado's Monsters: **Amazon of the Sea ATK/1500

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 0 cards

**Shado's Spell/Traps:** Umi (magic/field) (+200 ATK/DEF), 2 cards facedown

XX

(Pizzeria)

"Where's Naruto?" Tea asked as Joey carried the trays to the table, the girls took the tray of drinks and then the pizza from Joey who shrugged. "Got challenged to a duel by some butthead who wouldn't leave him alone until he accepted."

"And you just let him go off alone?" Tea said standing.

"He's fine." Joey said. "He stomped Underwood and Rex, I doubt that anyone here will cause Naruto trouble."

Tea frowned. "You remember the Ghouls? The Rare Card Hunters?" Tea said.

"Sit down. If he's not back in ten minutes I'll go look for him." Joey said taking a slice of pizza and taking a large bite.

Serenity shrugged. "He is a skilled duelist."

Tea frowned but sat back down. "I don't like this."

"Come on Tea. He's a big boy. He doesn't need you to hold his hand when he duels." Joey said swallowing his pizza and sipping his soda.

Tea didn't eat, her eyes were scanning the horizon, but there were hedges in the way blocking her view.

_(Where are you Naruto?)_ she thought, not wanting to eat without him there.

XX

(Pier)

Naruto had drawn his card and looked at what he had. _(Hm, lets see what I can do with this.)_ he thought adjusting the cards in his hand. "So, Shado from what I see you're a water type player."

"Obviously."

Naruto sighed. "Not real friendly are you?"

Silence was his answer. Naruto shrugged and put another monster card facedown and a card in the backfield, ending his turn.

Shado cocked his head to the side. "You're playing differently…cautiously." He drew his card, leaving him with three cards in his hand. He studied Naruto. "You don't have anything."

Naruto shrugged. "Attack and find out."

Shado narrowed his eyes. He placed a **White Dolphin (2/500/400)** with the added bonus became **(2/700/600) **"Let's see what you have." Shado said and sent the dolphin in for an attack.

The monster attacked flipped over revealing one of Naruto's newer cards. **Z-Fox (3/700/900)**

Shado took two hundred point hit to his life points due to the difference. "You need to discard three cards from your hand to removed card pile, since you don't have three in your hand you take from your deck." Naruto said as Shado realized that Naruto had effect monsters in his deck.

He placed the two cards in his hand and one from the top of his deck in the removed from play slot.

"I miscalculated. I thought you only had battle style monsters and fusion monsters." Shado said as he looked at the other facedown monster.

"You know you want to try it." Naruto said with a grin. Shado studied him and placed the Amazon of the Sea in defense mode ending his turn.

**Naruto's LP**: 8000

**Shado's LP: **7800

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown, Z-Fox DEF/900,

**Shado's Monsters: **Amazon of the Sea DEF/1600, White Dolphin ATK/700

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Shado's Spell/Traps:** Umi (magic/field) (+200 ATK/DEF), 2 cards facedown

Naruto drew his card and smiled. "I hope you didn't judge my fighting style by that tag duel I had earlier."

Shado looked at him. "I've seen three of your duels."

Naruto shrugged. "Let's see how this goes." He said and placed down **Elemental Portal (magic/summon)** he saw Shado shake his head and flipped over one of his cards in the backfield. **Magic Jammer (trap/counter)**.

Naruto laughed. "One thing, you don't have the price to use it."

Shado blinked and swore at the mistake he made. "I use the portal and bring **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrite (3/1300/1000)** and **Elemental Wind Fox Kaze (3/1000/1000)** to the field."

Naruto put a card in the backfield down. "And with the spell card **Polymerization (magic)** and fuse Kaze and Ifrite together to form **Elemental Winged Ifrite (6/2100/1200)**!"

Winged Ifrite let out a roar as it landed, the long black nails looking very menacing. Naruto saw that his monster's attack/defense went down by 200 (6/1900/1000).

But shrugged as the winged monster still had enough power to deal with the monsters Shado had on the field.

Naruto sent his monster to deal with the Dolphin first since it was still in attack mode.

Shado however flipped over his other backfield card to reveal **Negate Attack (trap/counter)**.

Naruto nodded and ended his turn.

Shado drew a card and frowned. He ended his turn rather quickly after switching the dolphin into defense mode as well

**Naruto's LP**: 8000

**Shado's LP: **7800

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown, Z-Fox DEF/900, Elemental Winged Ifrite ATK/1900

**Shado's Monsters: **Amazon of the Sea DEF/1600, White Dolphin DEF/600

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Shado's Spell/Traps:** Umi (magic/field) (+200 ATK/DEF),

Naruto drew his card and looked at what he had, his grin was becoming feral.

XX

(Pizzeria)

"Okay, its been ten minutes." Tea said standing up.

"You haven't even eaten." Joey said in protest.

"Guard the table then." Tea said and hurried away. Her eyes scanning the darkening area, streetlights were coming on. _(Naruto, where are you?)_

Tea felt something, a pull and she headed towards the water.

At the sidewalk booth Joey wiped his jaw. "I'll go and get her." he said.

"Sit down Joey Wheeler." Serenity said.

"But…"

"Tea will be fine and find Naruto. You go order another pizza, I'm sure they'll be hungry when they get back and you were a pig and ate nearly the first one by yourself."

Joey thought about arguing, but his sister knew where he lived and had access to where he slept. He sighed and went to place a fresh order.

XX

(Pier)

Naruto put his field card down. "Sorry, but I'm tired of playing in the water." He told Shado when he put **Elemental Fox Den (magic/field)** down. Stats were readjusted and Ifrite's attack went first back to 2100 then its attack and defense went up 500 more points.

"I also put **Elemental Lightening Fox Raijin (4/1600/1400) (4/2100/1900)** in attack mode."

Shado looked very nervous and realized that Naruto's deck was deceptively designed.

"Raijin and Winged Ifrite…attack his monsters!" Naruto ordered and both the Dolphin and Amazon were wiped out.

"I end my turn." Naruto said.

Shado drew another card and smiled. "I use the spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon (spell)** and destroy your Elemental Fox Den."

The field and the monsters stats returned to normal and then Shado put down a card. "**Monster Reborn (magic)** and bring forth a monster I had to discard ealier…"

Naruto saw the blue border and winced. _(Well that's a way around the sacrifice and ritual card.)_

"I bring forth **Fortress Whale (7/2350/2150)" **here Shado was grinning very feral like now. "Fortress Whale, destroy his Winged Ifirte first."

Naruto sighed as he flipped the card he had in the backfield over. **Magic Cylinder (trap)** and Shado cursed as his life points took the hit.

He ended his turn with a dark look.

**Naruto's LP**: 8000

**Shado's LP: **5450

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown, Z-Fox DEF/900, Elemental Winged Ifrite ATK/2100, Elemental Lightening Fox Raijin ATK/1600

**Shado's Monsters: **Fortress Whale ATK/2350

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 0 cards

**Shado's Spell/Traps:** 0 cards

XX

(Boardwalk)

"Naruto!" Tea called out. She passed several duels taking place. She thought she'd found him, but it was a couple of young kids who had gotten some of the standard fox monsters.

"Naruto!" she called continuing to walk.

"Excuse me."

Tea turned seeing a woman that held a hint of something feral about her. she had strange marks on her cheeks. Behind her was a feminine looking young man that looked to be a year or two older than Tea.

"Yes?" Tea asked.

"Are you yelling for…for Naruto Uzumaki?"

Tea got guarded. "Listen, if you want to duel, you'll need to ask him yourself." Tea turned to continue her search.

"Wait."

Tea looked at the woman.

"Please. I'm a friend of his parents. I'm trying to find him."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Tea's face hardened. "You're from Konoha." She said. "Well you can just turn around and swim back to where you came from, because Naruto is happy here."

Tea turned and walked back the way she came, her stride showing anger.

"That did not go well." Haku said.

Rin nodded and sighed. "We'll follow her. I got her scent and the smell of fox. That can only be Naruto."

Haku had learned from Rin that while she didn't have her families ability with dogs, she did have her clan marks, enhanced senses and some other skills.

"From her reaction, and what you told me on the ship, it seems Naruto has told someone about where he's from." Haku said shouldering his bag.

Rin nodded. Truthfully it made her hopeful. _(It means that he isn't isolating himself.)_ Rin thought as she looked at the gem. The blood was gesturing towards the direction the girl was going in now. _(Is she Naruto's girlfriend? No, he's too young…sixteen…)_ Rin closed her eyes not wanting to think about that right now. (_Find Naruto, worry about everything else after.)_

"Come on Haku."

The two ninja trained fresh off the boat travelers followed Tea at a safe distance, keeping her in sight.

XX

(Pier)

Naruto licked his lips as he looked at the ritual monster that had been slipped into the field. He drew a card and then at the monster card he still held. _(Well, never thought I'd be happy to see this card. But my needs dictate it.)_ the whisker marked blond thought.

"Not so smug now are you Uzumaki?" Shado said proud of the cheap way he'd gotten the whale onto the field.

Naruto shrugged. "They say pride goes before a fall. You might be the one to beat me, but you're going to have to earn it."

He put the magic card on the backfield. **Nine Tails of Devastation (magic)** and Shado watched as Whale was destroyed. So was the winged Ifrite. Raijin, Z-Fox and the facedown monster were left alone.

"What the hell is that?" Shado watched the destruction take place. "It wipes out all traps and magic cards on the field and any monster cards with 1900 attack or more on the field." Naruto said and made the 200 life point sacrifice to reshuffle it back into his deck. Shado looked sick at what had just happened.

"I sacrifice my facedown monster and summon **Black Skull Kitsune (6/2500/1200)** to the field in attack mode."

Shado blinked at this and realized he was going to get his ass kicked as Naruto turned Z-Fox to attack mode and sent all three monsters at him. he screamed at the shock he got.

Naruto ended his turn with a raised eyebrow.

"I…I…I won't lose." Shado said as he drew a card. He sneered. "Not done yet." He placed the **Pot of Greed (magic)** allowing him to draw two cards. He looked at them and smirked. "First I use **Change of Heart (spell)** and he took over Black Skull Kitsune. Naruto waited as Shado had it destroy his Z-Fox and Naruto winced as his life points took the 1600 point hit difference.

"I then use **Dark Hole (magic)**" destroying Black Skull Kitsune and Raijin. Shado ended his turn and Naruto saw how bare the field was.

He nodded.

**Naruto's LP**: 6000

**Shado's LP: **600

**Naruto's Monsters:** 0 cards

**Shado's Monsters: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 0 cards

**Shado's Spell/Traps:** 0 cards

Naruto had to admit it was a sound move. But it was his turn and he drew a card. "Nice, but you left yourself wide open."

Shado nodded. He knew this was it, but he at least got in some good hits and knew that the next time they fought he'd be better prepared.

Naruto put his monster on the field. Shado laughed at this. "Such a simple monster."

Naruto nodded. It was one of his first cards. **Vulpix (3/1200/700)** _(Hello little friend.)_ Naruto thought to the card as he had it in attack mode and wiped out the last 600 points Shado had.

Shado nodded, wincing in pain at the shock. "Well played Uzumaki. Next time it will be a different outcome."

Before Naruto could respond, Shado dove into the water and didn't surface.

Naruto blinked at that. He looked over the edge of the pier. "Strange."

"NARUTO!"

He turned and smiled, the duel already forgotten. "Tea-chan." He said and was engulfed in a bone crushing hug and she kissed him.

She smiled. "Don't wander off without telling me." She said and he nodded. "Sorry. This guy was pretty insistent." Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"What guy?"

"He jumped in the water after the duel."

Tea frowned. "Did he have blue spiky hair and named Mako?"

Naruto shook his head. "He called himself Shado."

Tea shook her head. "Oh, before I forget, there was a woman looking for you. She has marks on her face, said she was a friend of your parents."

Naruto looked over Tea's shoulder. "I see that."

Tea turned and frowned. The woman stood at the beginning of the pier. She was looking at Naruto.

"Sweet Kami, you look almost like him." Rin said seeing Naruto. The pictures that the Hokage gave her still didn't prepare her for seeing him in real life.

She dropped her packs. "Hello Naruto. I'm your godmother…Rin."

**AN: TA-DA!!!! Next chapter will be mostly getting to know one another and talking. There might be a duel as Aurora is around. You ever have a duel over in a couple of turns? I've only had one duel go through all the cards in the deck. We had to play again as we both had 1400 life points left. I got my butt kicked in five rounds after that as my opponent seemed to get all the cards he needed and I got nothing but spell, equip and level six monsters. (sigh) I say this again. There will be ****NO AKATSUKI**** in here. NONE! Stop asking/suggesting. The bad guys are made up people. Not even Yugi's usual rogues gallery. And yes, Yugi will appear, AFTER THE DUEL TRAIN ARC! There, I revealed it stop asking, please. No the Sannin won't be here and No Pegasus won't be making relevant cards. He'll make a few cards for Rin and those are already planned out. Haku might get one or two cards. The one's getting cards are Naruto and Tea. This will become relevant later in the story. Not gonna tell you why, so please don't ask. **

**Card Note (shout out)  
9 Tails of Devastation was created by naruhina-otaku. Its been waiting for a chance to clear the field and it finally got drawn.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 15

(Previously)

"Sweet Kami, you look almost like him." Rin said seeing Naruto. The pictures that the Hokage gave her still didn't prepare her for seeing him in real life.

She dropped her packs. "Hello Naruto. I'm your godmother…Rin."

(And Now…)

Rin expected something. Naruto looked at her, snorted, put his arm around the girl and walked past her and Haku.

"Naruto…"

"My give a damn is busted." The blond said, anger simmering just under the surface. "Go back and tell the old man I'm not coming back, no matter who he sends."

He walked away with Tea who didn't even look at Rin. She had her head resting against Naruto's shoulder and her own arm was around his waist.

"The Hokage didn't send me." Rin said. "I…I came once I heard."

"Heard what? I failed…again? That Inu who was my supposed protector went out of his way to humiliate me, ignore me?" Naruto turned and his eyes flashed for a moment. "Did you get a good laugh out of it when he told you how he was our substitute academy teacher and he made sure I failed the year before, or this year when he was supposed to be our teams sensei and he went out of his way to destroy me a second time?"

Rin had heard the abbreviated version from the Hokage, but her mind was screaming. _(Fucking idiot Kakashi! You still see him as the Kyuubi and not sensei's son!)_

"Kami, no. I…"

"You didn't care. I was on my own my whole life." Naruto snarled.

"I was on a long term mission." Rin said. "The Hokage swore to me before I left that you would be taken care of."

Naruto snorts and with Tea under his arm begins to walk away. "Taken care of. Must be a new way to say abandoned and abused."

Rin felt her heart breaking. The reports had been bad enough, but to see the boy that had been considered family.

"My sister swore she'd watch out for you as well. I…"

"Didn't care obviously." Naruto said. "Now go away."

"I can't do that." Rin said. "I have so much to tell you…And I won't leave you again." Rin said.

Naruto kept walking, not looking back. "Sounds good, try it on the next kid you know."

"Did that go about how you expected?" Haku asked.

"No. I thought he'd hit me hell I'd like to see him swear at me. He doesn't care enough to do so." Rin said looking down.

Haku got a look on his face. "Wait here."

XX

"Are you okay?" Tea asked.

"I'm…no." Naruto finally said after thinking about it. In Konoha he would have lied and told her he was fine. _(But I'm not a ninja and this isn't Konoha.)_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed and turned o see the boy that was about his age that he'd seen with the woman Rin. "What?"

Haku stopped several feet away. "Rin has come a long way to correct mistakes of the past. The least you could do I hear her out."

"Why? I owe her nothing." Naruto said tensing up as the long-haired boy looked at him.

Haku finally made a decision. "I understand that things here are different, therefore, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you will speak with Rin-san and hear her out."

Naruto looked at him. "What is your name?"

"I am Haku Momochi. I met Rin on the ship over here. She has been worried about finding you since I met her."

Naruto looked at Tea. He saw her eyes and closed his own. "Fine. You're right, things are settled here via dueling." He looked over Haku's shoulder and saw Rin approach.

"You know how to duel?" He asked Haku. "Rin helped me learn on the voyage over." Haku said pulling a battered looking duel disk from his shoulder pack. One of the crewmembers had given it to him when he learned that Haku was learning to play duel monsters.

Naruto activated his, the counter went to 8000 and he shuffled his deck. "Tea-chan, if you have a coin, would you flip it to see who goes first."

Tea pulled a coin out, and showed it to Haku and Naruto. She flipped it into the air. "Call it."

Haku looked and nodded. "Heads."

It landed face up showing it was heads. "I'll go second." Haku said after shuffling his deck and drawing his five cards like Naruto.

The whisker marked blond nodded. He drew his card. "Time to duel." He said and put a monster card facedown and three cards in the backfield facedown before ending his turn.

Haku nodded and drew his card. He looked at his hand and smiled.

"I place the field card **Umi (magic/field)** and place this monster facedown." Haku looked at his hand and put another card in the backfield facedown before ending his turn.

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Haku's LP: **8000

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown

**Haku's Monsters: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 3 facedown

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** Umi (Field/Magic), 1 facedown

Naruto drew his card. "I just finished fighting someone who uses a water deck. Wonder if you'll do better."

Naruto looked at his hand and put another monster facedown and ended his turn.

"You aren't attacking?" Haku asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I want to see what you can do."

Tea was off to the side and looked at the holographic water field. _(Please be careful Naruto.)_

Rin was watching and praying the same thing. _(I helped Haku build his deck. He's no pushover. And with the books help, I think…)_ Rin thought then shook her head to watch.

Haku had drawn a card and nodded. I offer up my facedown monster as tribute and summon **The Legendary Fisherman (5/1850/1600)** in attack mode."

Naruto saw Umi increase the fisherman's attack and defense by 200. Legendary Fisherman (5/2050/1800).

"Let's see your facedown monster, shall we?" Haku said and sent his monster to attack.

Naruto saw his monster flash and was destroyed. "Hm."

"The Legendary Fisherman cannot be attacked by magic cards while Umi is face up. And cannot be targeted by your monsters." Haku said.

Naruto nodded. Haku put another card down in the backfield and ended his turn.

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Haku's LP: **8000

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown

**Haku's Monsters: **The Legendary Fisherman ATK/2050

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 3 facedown

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** Umi (Field/Magic), 2 facedown

_(I need to get serious here.)_ Naruto realized as he drew his card. "I sacrifice my facedown monster and summon **Besheba the Shield Kitsune (5/0/3000) **in defense mode."

Tea watched. _(Naruto's playing defensively. I don't think I've seen him play this way before.)_

"I use the spell card **Blessing of Inari (spell)** to summon **Maiken Kitsune the fox amongst the shadows (4/2100/400)**, **Fox Rider (4/1900/1200),** and **Outlaw Kitsune Knight (4/1950/1100)** to the field."

Haku looked at the array of monsters the blond had been able to field in short order. _(It doesn't matter. He can't deal with the Legendary Fisherman.)_ Haku thought.

Naruto put down another card. "I equip Maiken Kitsune with **the Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip)**" Haku watched as the assassin looking fox warrior gained a twin bladed sword and its attack points climb up 500 points.

Naruto put down another card. "I place the continuous spell card **Kitsune Polymirization (Spell/continuous)** and activate it. I then fuse Outlaw Kitsune Knight and Fox Rider into **Ronin the Fox Rider (8/2850/2300)**."

Haku blinked as this was a lot of action.

"Maiken Kitsune, attack Haku directly!" Naruto ordered.

The former mist nin licked his lips as he activated his trap card. "I activate **Tornado Wall (trap/continuous)** and use it to protect myself."

Naruto nodded. _(He's good. As long as Umi's active, he's got a damn good defense and offense.)_ the whisker marked blond thought. "I end my turn." Naruto intoned.

Haku drew a card and put it on the backfield facedown ending his turn.

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Haku's LP: **8000

**Naruto's Monsters:** Besheba the Shield Kitsune DEF/3000, Ronin the Fox Rider ATK/2850, Maiken Kitsune ATK/2600 (E),

**Haku's Monsters: **The Legendary Fisherman ATK/2050

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 3 facedown, Kitsune Polymirization (continuous), Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip)

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** Umi (Field/Magic), Tornado Wall (trap) 2 facedown.

Naruto drew a card and sighed. _(Thank you Kyubi.)_ he sent as he put the new card down, activating it.

**Kitsune Tail Swipe (spell)** eliminated Umi and the Tornado wall along with the two facedown cards Haku had.

"Now lets do this." Naruto said. Maiken Kitsune, attack Haku directly." Naruto ordered and Haku got a hard jolt as his life points took a massive hit.

"Ronin the Fox Rider, take out the legendary fisherman!" Naruto ordered and the monster was wiped out and the difference was deducted from Haku's life points. Naruto ended his turn feeling better now that Haku's defenses were down.

Haku drew a card and sighed. He put down the **Dark Hole (magic)** and Naruto's monsters were destroyed. Haku then put **Great White (4/1600/800)** on the field and attacked.

Naruto flipped a card in the backfield and **Crystal Sphere (trap)** absorbed it and destroyed the Great White. Haku ended his turn.

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Haku's LP: **4600

**Naruto's Monsters:** 0 Cards

**Haku's Monsters: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown, Kitsune Polymirization (continuous)

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown.

XX

Rin was watching and while Naruto had the advantage, Haku's short amount of time was making the blond work for it. She looked across the field to the girl who had led her to Naruto and saw the girls love in her eyes.

_(Please. Please Haku. Be careful.)_ She thought to the young man who was fighting for her so she could speak with the whisker marked blond.

Three turns passed with both Haku and Naruto unable to get proper cards it seemed as they just drew and ended their turn.

Haku's turn came around and he drew a card. He seemed to blink and then put down a card.

Naruto groaned seeing it. **Fortress Whale Oath (magic/ritual)** and Haku put two cards in his hand into the graveyard and placed the blue bordered card on the field.

"I summon **Fortress Whale (7/2350/2150)** in attack mode. Attack him!" Haku said and Naruto groaned as his life points took a hit.

Haku ended his turn.

**Naruto's LP:** 5650

**Haku's LP: **4600

**Naruto's Monsters:** 0 Cards

**Haku's Monsters: **Fortress Whal ATK/2350

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown, Kitsune Polymirization (continuous)

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown.

Naruto drew a card and scowled. _(What the hell? Why am I getting all these high level cards?)_

_**(It could be that you need to lose this fight.)**_ Kyuubi finally spoke up.

_(What? Why?)_ Naruto demanded.

_**(Not sure, but the cards are speaking to you. I suggest you listen.)**_ Kyuubi said.

_(Shit!)_ Naruto ended his turn. He had two facedown cards he could use and he would this time.

Haku drew a card and held it back. He got a look on his face that Naruto recognized from his many talks with his own duel spirit. _(Must be a first for Haku.)_ he thought.

_**(Most people can't hear or even see their duel spirits. To a normal duelist that has got to be freaky. Or it could be he's just thinking heavily.)**_

"Fortress Whale, attack." Haku ordered.

Naruto decided to use his cards in the backfield.

He flipped over the card. **Kitsune Genjutsu (spell/trap)**. Haku watched as an illusion was created and it stopped his monster from attacking.

"Some interesting cards you have Naruto." Haku said. The blond shrugged. "I made a friend, he's been very good to me."

**Naruto's LP:** 5650

**Haku's LP: **4600

**Naruto's Monsters:** 0 Cards

**Haku's Monsters: **Fortress Whal ATK/2350

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown, Kitsune Polymirization (continuous)

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown.

Naruto drew his card and sigh. _(Okay, I get the message. I'll speak with this Rin woman.)_ Naruto said to his cards. He ended his turn and looked on as Haku drew his card and sent the Fortress Whale in for another attack.

Naruto flipped his last facedown card. **Fox Shroud (trap)** and the attack was once more negated.

Naruto drew a card and sighed as he got something he could use. "I use the card **Inari's Gift (magic)** and bring back **Besheba the Shield Kitsune (5/0/3000)** in defense mode, and end my turn."

Watched as Haku drew another card. "I use the spell card **Raigeki (spell)** and remove your shield fox."

Naruto watched as the lightening attack took out his defender. He cursed under his breath.

_(Kyuubi, what the hell?)_

_**(I told you. The cards are talking to you. Listen.)**_ the nine tailed fox said.

Naruto lost in thought ignored the shocks from the duel disk as Haku attacked with the Fortress Whale. Haku ended his turn giving Naruto a strange look as he did so.

**Naruto's LP:** 5650

**Haku's LP: **4600

**Naruto's Monsters:** 0 Cards

**Haku's Monsters: **Fortress Whal ATK/2350

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** Kitsune Polymirization (continuous)

**Hakus Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown.

Naruto looked at the cards in his hand after he drew his card. He looked at the Kyuubi card in his hand then at the field. He sighed. "Alright. I get the message."

"Did you say something Naruto?" Haku asked looking at the blond across from him.

"Yeah. I…surrender."  
Tea looked at her boyfriend in shock as he shutdown his duel disk. "Naruto-kun?"

He looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "It just wasn't in the cards." He said with that soft grin he gave her hen he was thinking of something and wasn't sure what the answer meant.

He showed her the cards in his hand and she blinked, which gave him time to put his cards away and slip them away.

Haku approached. "Your word."

Naruto nodded and then extended his hand. "Good duel."

"I have the feeling you were going easy on me." Haku said. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. You won fair and square. I just wasn't getting the cards I needed. You did good."

His eyes went over Haku's shoulder. "I suppose we need to talk." He said to Rin. He looked at Tea. "Come on. I bet Joey's eaten the whole pizza by now."

Haku and Rin followed the pair, Rin used the whole time from during the duel and their walk towards the boardwalk to study the blond.

_(He isn't like I expected at all.)_ she thought. _(Did he throw that duel with Haku? I wish I had been there for you before Naruto, but I swear I'll be here now.)_

The quartet reached the pizzeria.

"Tea! Naruto!" Serenity Wheeler said seeing them, she stood waiving at them.

They got to the table and looked around. "Where's Joey?"

Serenity pointed at the counter. "Getting two more pizza's. The pig ate two already and I figured you'd both be hungry."

She saw Rin and Haku. "Made some new friends?"

Tea smiled. Naruto grabbed a couple of chairs and sat them at either end. He grabbed a seat near Tea and looked at Rin and Haku. He gestured to the bench across from him, leaving Serenity to take one of the two chairs, leaving the last for Joey.

Rin hesitated and Naruto realized that she didn't want to reveal too much as she didn't know who to trust with what.

"So, how was your trip?" Naruto asked. He knew they'd have a bigger talk once they were away from Serenity and Joey, but for now he'd play the game.

**AN: Yes, Haku won. We played the duel out, and it happened. Naruto just wasn't getting the cards. For those that asked, the Duel Train Arc will start around chapter 20.**

**Card Notes:**

**Fox Shroud: (Negate Attack) credit given to DarkRevie for this card.**

**The rest of the cards are to my girlfriend who spent hours in the library online looking up legends about foxes.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 16

(Naruto's Apartment)

He looked at the pair sitting on his couch. They'd talked about the journey on the steamship while they were at the pizzeria. Once they parted ways with Joey and Serenity for the night, Naruto escorted Tea home, then looked at Rin and Haku.

"I…"

"Not here. Come on." So the pair followed him to his apartment. Now they sat on his couch.

"So, you came from Konoha, to what? Take me back?" Naruto asked.

Rin shook her head. "No. Please let me explain everything that happened."

Naruto sighed and pulled out a very comfortable folding chair. He sunk into it and nodded for her to speak.

"The night the Kyuubi attacked…."

Naruto hissed and shot a look at Haku. "I told him about some things, he put it together on the ship." She said while Haku nodded. "Its rather simple if you think about it. You can't kill an immortal being made of chakra."

Naruto sighed and looked at Rin to continue.

For the next hour Rin told Naruto of her mission, how she had been assured that he would be taken care of and then her summon to return and she learned about his leaving.

"I resigned right there. I came looking for you as soon as I learned of all that had happened. I missed you by hours and had to wait until the ship returned." Rin finished her story.

"Kohaku gave me a place to stay and made sure I learned about the outside world." Rin looked at Naruto. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for a chance."

Naruto stood and looked out the window. "All my life I prayed there was someone that would care for me. After what Hatake…well I knew that I was alone and had to fend for myself."

Rin stood and stepped behind him. "If I knew…"

"The old man didn't want that. I see now he wanted me as a weapon." Naruto said.

"No. the Hokage didn't think like that. He made mistakes and trusted people…" Rin tried.

Naruto put his forehead against the glass of the window. "It's a case of what could and should have been against the cold hard facts. I'm not going back."

"I don't want you to." Rin said.

Naruto's eyes met her reflection. "What will you do?" he asked.

"I'd like to get to know my sensei's son and perhaps be seen as an aunt, but I'll settle for friend if its what you want." Rin then went on to tell him about his parents, his mother Kushina who was from the destroyed village of Whirlpool and his father the Fourth Hokage. "Do you want to know anything specific?"

Before Naruto could reply there was someone pounding on his apartment door. "I swear this place needs a key card at the main entrance." He muttered before going to see who would be stopping by so late.

"Yes?" he said as he opened the door and saw Pegasus standing there. "Naruto my boy, I just heard. Say it isn't so."

Naruto sighed. "What isn't so? It's been a long day and…"

"That you were beaten by an unregistered duelist." Pegasus said, his uncovered eye looking at Naruto for signs of depression.

"No. It's true. I lost." Naruto said. _(Well I surrendered but its still a loss.)_ he thought.

"Oh my. We must find this person and set up a proper duel. We can't let this stand as…"

"Its fine." Naruto said. "I know who it is and he did it to get me to listen." Naruto said. "I would like to face him again, but it's his choice if he wants to fight me again." He gave Pegasus a look that he didn't want the man to bully Haku into a rematch.

"Come on in. I've got some…friends from back home." Naruto said and sighed as Pegasus Crawford entered. Naruto held up a hand to the two guards. "Ig…Ook stay. Good dogs." Naruto said to the two bodyguards before closing the door in their faces.

Pegasus had bypassed Haku and was instead putting the moves on Rin. "Milady you are a vision to behold."

Naruto shook his head. "Pegasus Maximillion Crawford may I present my father's student Rin…"

"Just Rin." She said keeping an eye on Pegasus as he reminded her of some of the courtesans she'd met at the Daimyo's court.

"And this is Haku…"

"Momochi." Haku said rising and giving a short bow to the strange man.

"So you're the one that's the talk of the town." Pegasus said and he circled Haku like a shark circles its prey. "Hmmm." Pegasus looked thoughtful.

"Naruto don't let him leave. I'll make him a proper deck." And with that Pegasus was gone leaving three people wondering what the hell just happened.

XX

Later that night Rin hadn't been able to sleep and she found herself looking at the sleeping Naruto. _(Sensei, your son has grown up to be a fine young man, despite all that's happened to him.)_ she watched as the blond snored. He'd gotten bedding out for Haku and her, and while she'd gotten the surprisingly comfortable couch, sleep had eluded her.

So she stood in the doorway watching her sensei's son and thinking of what might have been had she been allowed to raise him and been allowed to train him.

_(He would have been a great ninja, and from what I understood when that Pegasus was here Naruto is a damn good duelist and he hasn't been here as long.)_

"Sleep well Naruto." She whispered and returned to the couch hoping she got some sleep before morning came.

XX

Rin awoke to the sound of two voices. Cracking her eyes she saw Naruto and Haku sitting across from one another on the floor.

Between them were their duel monster cards. "See if you balance out the monster, trap and spell cards you'd do better offensively and not have to rely on a few monsters." Naruto was saying.

"I still beat you." Haku said the hint of a grin touching his lips and it made Rin realize that Haku wasn't much older than Naruto.

"I'm not denying that." The blond said and Rin with her heightened hearing picked up the muffled "If I'd have listened to my cards I would have won."

That made Rin think about that. She'd heard some of the crew talk about some duelists who talked about the "Heart of the Cards" and swore their cards talked to them.

_(I come from a clan that bonds with dogs and we use elemental attacks in battle along with summoning creatures from another plane of existence.)_

"So anyways knowing Pegasus he'll probably be by as soon as its socially acceptable with a new deck for you." Naruto was saying.

"So soon?" Haku asked and here Naruto laughed.

"I've only known him since I arrived, but when Pegasus gets that look in his eye he will spend all night making monsters and running them to the printer. He scared the crap out of me the first morning I woke up at his place."

Haku blinked. Rin smiled imaging all the things the young Momochi must be thinking. "But why would he make me a deck?" Haku asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Sometimes Pegasus gets…an intuition and helps people. He's been looking out for me since I got off the boat."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well when I got off the boat I was looking for a place to stay and came across him being assaulted by group of thugs that had lost their duels and were looking to take it out on him. I sort of kicked their asses and he's been keeping an eye on me ever since." Naruto said the last scratching the back of his head.

Rin yawned loudly and made her presence known.

"Good morning Rin-san." Haku said.

"Hey. We didn't wake you did we?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Did you both sleep fine." she asked.

Before either boy responded the door opened and another Naruto entered.

"Boss, Ol'Baba told us to tell you that the apartment across the way has opened up. Oh and she said since we've been doing repairs to ignore the rent for this month." The clone said.

Naruto nodded. "Great. Would one of you go to the corner shop and bring back breakfast, juice tea and coffee."

The clone nodded and left.

"What the hell?" Rin asked. She knew he had learned the Kage Bunshin jutsu, but the way it was behaving, it was like it had developed its own personality and Naruto treated it like a real person.

"Ah, well you see I learned the shadow clone jutsu before Kakashi failed the team I was on. It took me using them to renovate the rooftop into a garden before I learned that what they learn I learn when they disperse. I also found out that by making them stronger they last longer and develop quirks."

Rin watched as Haku and Naruto bonded over the cards until the clone brought breakfast then returned to the rooftop. Rin was curious about what was going on up there, but she would wait until Naruto showed her.

They ate a breakfast that was both western and eastern.

"Steak?" Rin asked.

"Surprisingly good with the eggs and hash browns." Naruto said. "You'll get used to using the knife and fork and alternating with the chopsticks."

They watched him eat rice and fish along with the eggs and a small steak.

"Your mom used to eat like that." At Naruto's look Rin explained. "Despite her size your mom could out eat an Akimichi. Poor Choza couldn't believe he lost a ramen eating contest to a woman her size."

Naruto smiled at that.

"Did…did the Sandaime tell you anything about your mother?"

Naruto shook his head. "He told me he didn't know who my parents were, and the excuse he gave was he thought they died during the Kyuubi attack. He put me in the orphanage until they kicked me out when I was three, nearly four years old."

Rin clenched her hand and vowed that there would be a reckoning someday and Konoha was going to be holding mass funerals.

As they ate Rin told Naruto about his mother. The blond didn't really seem to want to hear about Minato and Rin could guess why. _(The man who was his father did this to him. I can understand, but I will be there for when he blows.)_

"So what do you usually do?" Rin asked as Haku went and picked up the dishes and started washing them.

"I do some stuff around the apartment, mass produce shadow clones to do various things like raid the library, work on the garden and help Ol'Baba around the building fixing things. I usually meet up with Tea-chan around lunch time, take in a couple of duels." Naruto shrugged.

"Would you like some training, I can show you your mothers and fathers styles and teach you some chakra exercises." She offered.

Naruto looked down for a bit. "Did the old man show you my file?"

"He did and none of it was your fault. You've had shit teachers since day one. Truthfully I am surprised you know how to read, write and do mathematics."

Naruto gave a grin and went to the mantle where he pulled down a picture. He showed it to her. "Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They taught me how to read and write, Ayame-chan showed me how to add, subtract, multiplication and division. They and the old man were the only adults who didn't treat me like shit."

Rin looked at the photo that was obviously looked at often as she could even in the frame tell that the edges were frayed a bit. _(These two are my favorite people. The Hokage…he has a mountain of dog shit to climb out from under. He really dropped the ball with Naruto.)_ Rin thought.

The sound of something drew her attention and she saw Naruto pick up something and from her lessons with Kohaku before crossing over told her it was a cellphone.

"Hey Tea-chan…"

she watched as Naruto stepped into the next room. _(Mental note, learn about Naruto-kun's girlfriend and find out if she is good enough for him.)_

she watched as Haku busied himself in the small kitchen. _(And make sure you keep an eye on Haku as well. When did I become den mother?)_ Rin thought then remembered how she got this task and smiled. _(Wouldn't want it any other way. I should never have let the Hokage talk me into that mission.)_

"YES!"

Rin hurried into the other room to see Naruto bouncing around like…_(I was going to say an average teenager. Guess its right on the mark.)_ she thought even as Naruto went back to talking on his phone.

"Okay…okay. I'll be there. Oh, is it alright if I bring Rin and Haku?" Naruto asked. He listened and nodded. "We'll see you then…I won't. love you."

Rin froze. _(He's sixteen. How can he be throwing around the L-word like…stop. You dumb bitch. Naruto's physically sixteen, but he's more world weary than some adults.)_

"Was that your girlfriend?" Rin asked and Naruto turned and gave her a grin. "Yeah. After she gets out of work today we're to meet us in the park. We're going to Pharaoh's it's a dance club."

"Haku and I could stay and…" Rin began but Naruto cut her off. "Nah. Tea said it'll be fine. Joey's bringing a couple of people as well."

Rin thought Joey Wheeler was a bit like Kakashi in his younger days, brash loud and lazy.

Before she could say something there was a knock at the door. "Really need to talk to Ol'Baba about security."

He went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Pegasus, come on in."

Rin saw the man and mentally noticed he was wearing that crimson suit and made her flinch. _(Its like something Obito would wear.)_ she looked at one of the pictures and saw Naruto had worn on orange jumpsuit. _(Its got to be something in the male genes.)_

"Ah, Lady Rin it is a pleasure." Pegasus said and took her hand kissing her knuckles. She looked at Naruto to see him rolling his eyes.

"So, what brings you down amongst us common folk so early in the day?" Naruto asked.

Pegasus turned and grinned. "You wound me Naruto my boy. I actually finished the deck I made for your friend Haku Momochi and want to present it to him is all."

Naruto grinned. "I see how it is. I lose and I'm replaced." Naruto said and both laughed. "Hey Haku, come out here, there's a strange man bearing gifts for you."

Haku came from the kitchen drying his hands. "Pegasus-san." He said giving a bow of his head.

"My, such politeness." Pegasus said and it was then that Rin noticed a briefcase which Pegasus handed to Haku. "Inside you'll find a brand new duel disk and your new deck. I trust Naruto will take you down and register you officially. Your cards are registered so there will be no problems."

"Heard that before." Naruto muttered.

"Not with any officials." Pegasus said and Naruto nodded. "Excellent. Now I would love to stay and talk, but I have a board meeting to get to. a businessman's work is never done. Good luck Mr. Momochi and I'll be looking after your duels like I do with Naruto's." then the human whirlwind that was Pegasus Crawford was gone.

"Strange man." Rin muttered.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto said and looked at Haku. "Well? Let's see 'em."

Haku placed the case on the floor and knelt before it. He clicked the release and the lid opened. The first thing he saw was an ice blue duel disk.

"Hey, you got a fancy one as well." Naruto said. Haku traced a finger lightly over it.

"I was unaware that they could be personalized." Haku said.

"Yeah, they usually frown on that, but Pegasus as the creator of the game is allowed certain liberties."

"Wait, he created the game?" Rin asked.

Naruto nodded and went to a shelf. He flipped through a magazine and passed it to Rin to read.

Haku had pulled the box with his cards, his eyes were on the top card he'd pulled out.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah Haku?" the blond saw the weird look he saw while they'd been dueling.

He came around and saw a new card. "Whoa The Demon of the Bloody Mist. It looks like a card killer."

"What did you say?" Rin asked.

Naruto repeated it and she took the card from Haku who looked like he was in shock.

"Naruto, just who is Pegasus?"

**AN: People have been asking for this and despite not being done I'm posting it since I've got a day at home before I'm back to the hospital. Dad's therapy is slow. He's getting frustrated as his speech is still slurred and his balance is… well a light breeze can knock him over. I'll post something when I've got more written. Thanks again for the patience.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 17

(Naruto's Apartment)

A week had passed since Haku and Rin's arrival and Naruto groaned as he was being shaken awake.

"Wake up."

He cracked his eye open to see Rin standing over him.

"Wha?" he mumbled. "Get dressed. I registered you and Haku for school. Now get up."

During the past week since their arrival Rin had told him about his mother and while she and Haku had the apartment across the hall, his shadow clones were busy renovating and making them one large apartment after getting permission from Ol'Baba.

Sadly during that week Naruto hadn't seen Tea and that wasn't sitting right with him as it made him a bit of a grouch. Their talks on the phone told him that she was busy getting ready for school and working more hours, the whole time missing him as well.

"Not goin'." Naruto muttered as he burrowed his face into the pillow.

Rin narrowed her eyes and turned sensing another person only to see Haku, dressed in the uniform of a jacket, dress pants and tie. His hair was tied back.

Haku over the past week had learned more about the game and also had taken to studying in the evenings with some of Naruto's clones, catching up on current events and entering the same grade as Naruto.

The raven-haired male cocked his head to the side and looked at the young man who had become his friend.

"Naruto-kun, if you do not get up then you'll miss seeing Tea-chan at school."

Rin could only blink as the blankets exploded and she shook her head as the blond vanished into his bathroom and the sound of a shower could be heard. Rin looked at the blankets that were just settling on the bed. Haku chuckled. "He'd do anything for Tea. I'm surprised you haven't learned that in the past week." He said before turning back towards the main part of the apartments where the clones were already at work putting up the wall in the hall way and opening up the apartments by removing more walls.

Rin was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed when the blond came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto…"

The blond paused and looked at the woman who had in the past week had gone from stranger to someone who he knew. She hoped that she could become big sister like her sensei had wanted.

_(When it comes to Kushina-san he absorbs all I have to say. Its when I speak of Minato-sensei he just isn't interested. Of course he knows the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of him and set him on the path that brought him here.)_

"Its fine." the blond said. "I was considering enrolling anyways." Naruto said grabbing some clothes and rushing back into the bathroom and getting dressed once it was confirmed Rin wasn't going to move.

"That's not what I was going to say." the former Konoha kunoichi said. "I am a bit worried about how…obsessed you are with this Tea girl, but…" she saw him look out the bathroom door at her with a frown on his face. "I know it's not my decision. I just want you to be safe and happy."

Naruto's eyes softened at this. "I am. I can't explain it fully, but Tea…Tea completes me. When she touches me I feel like my body is connected to a livewire. When she speaks, I find myself focusing on her…her lips and words."

Rin smiled. _(Just like sensei when he talked about Kushina-san.)_

"Alright. I just worry is all." Rin said. "Do you want me to make you a lunch or…"

"Nah. They have vending machines and Tea said they have a decent cafeteria selection as well."

Rin nodded. "I'll be studying at the library until late. If you and Haku could swing by I'll get some things to make dinner."

Naruto nodded grabbing his pack that held his duel disk, then grabbed the second pack that Rin held up that contained his school supplies.

"Have fun and don't get into any fights." Rin said following the blond out towards the door.

Haku was waiting and grinned. "As a big sister aren't you supposed to encourage him to fight?"

Rin shrugged. "I'm trying. If he's anything like Kushina, he'll get into a fight at the drop of a hat."

"Good luck with your studies." Naruto called as he rushed down the stairs.

Haku sent his own wishes and joined Naruto out the door. The pair were off rushing the streets with ease.

_(Who needs a taxi when you can enhance your speed with chakra.)_ Rin had watched as Naruto absorbed everything she had to show him and was pissed at how badly trained he'd been.

_(If I see Kakashi, he's going to need more than an eye transplant.)_ Rin thought. She had spent the week with Naruto correcting the things he'd learned in the academy and he'd helped her and Haku set up identification and she was enrolled in an online class for nursing. She would be in the class for a year before she was approved for classroom and then hospital work.

Rin looked on as the pair soon vanished out of sight and sighed. "You'd be proud of him sensei." She whispered and ignored the clones as they sang "Heigh Ho!" she turned and went back to her room to get ready for her own day.

XX

Naruto skidded to a stop and laughed. "Wow."

Haku several steps ahead smiled. "First time at long distance?"

The blond nodded looking back at the distance they covered. "I'm never going to take a taxi again."

Haku laughed. "The human body is an incredible machine of its own. Add chakra and you get something truly amazing."

Naruto looked and saw they were near the high school. "I want to wait for Tea-chan."

Haku grinned at this and found that he enjoyed the slightly younger boy and was glad Rin had talked him into staying with them rather than striking out on his own like he had planned to do before he met Rin on the ship.

"I suppose I can wait for you then. I'd hate to report to the office alone." Haku said as they walked the remaining blocks to the school and waited outside the gates where they could see the parking lot.

"Your girlfriend has a car?" Haku asked trying to remember the one time he'd met her.

"No, a scooter." Naruto said gesturing where others were parked. "The car belonged to Joey Wheeler, a friend of hers." Naruto said and Haku remembered the blond who seemed to find it difficult that Haku the first time playing beat Naruto.

_(Naruto gave up, he didn't lose and I don't think I could perform against him as well as I did.)_ Haku thought. His new deck was in a pocket he'd sewn into his school jacket and his mind went to the one card that kept drawing his attention, _(Demon of the Bloody Mist…how much it looks like Zabuza-sama that I swear I can feel him looking over me.)_

"There she is." Naruto said drawing Haku from his thoughts as a scooter entered the parking area. Haku took the moment to study her as she parked her scooter and removed her helmet, Naruto already rushing over towards her.

_(Naruto's whole persona lights up when she's around him.)_ Haku noted.

Haku saw her surprise as Naruto scooped her up, and the ice user smiled as the pair kissed as they spun around, Tea's hands resting on Naruto's shoulders.

Haku saw her ask Naruto something and the blond grin and stepped back giving a spin.

Haku watched the girl look him over and smile then they looped arms, Naruto taking her pack and slinging it over his shoulder with his own.

"Tea-chan, you remember Haku?" Naruto asked as they got to the gate and the waiting Momochi.

"Yes." She said and gave him a nod. "So you're staying with Naruto then?" she asked.

"The apartment across the way actually." Haku said.

Naruto snorted. "Its all going to be one massive apartment when we're done." Naruto said.

At Tea's look he shrugged. "Rin is like family, she studied under my parents back home."

Haku could see she wanted to ask questions, but was cut off with the arrival of Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity.

"Tea, Whiskers." Joey said in greeting.

"Joey." Tea gave a warning growl.

"Tea." Serenity said, but her eyes were on Haku.

Tea gave Naruto an elbow and he got the hint. "Joey and Serenity Wheeler, you both remember Haku Momochi?"

"Yeah, ain't he the one who handed you your first loss?" Joey said with a grin.

"Anytime you want to try Wheeler." Naruto said with a grin.

Joey shook his head. "I need to work on my deck some more before I try that."

Joey looked at Haku then Naruto. "Wait, you both coming here?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep." He looked at Tea who gave him a soft smile. "It was that or sit outside the window staring at Tea-chan like an insane stalker." Naruto admitted.

Both girls giggled at that and Joey rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna look for Tristan and Yugi." He wandered off. Serenity sighed.

"You okay?" Tea asked.

Tea shrugged. "Tristan has been different." She said as they walked.

"Haku and I need to head to the office and finish our enrollment." Naruto said.

"See you in class." Tea said giving him a quick kiss.

She watched the pair hurry off and sighed.

"Tea."

She turned knowing he'd be here but not expecting a face to face so soon. "Yugi." She said noticing he'd grown taller. His hair was the same spiky red and gold. She noticed that he wore his school uniform, but that was all that was the same. It was his eyes.

"What did you and Yami do?" she asked.

Yugi gave her a half of a smile as answer. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Serenity shifted next to her, neither feeling comfortable around Yugi Muto at this moment.

**AN: I'm breaking this chapter here. And yes I know there was no duel here and I've left a million questions from the previous chapter unanswered. But to those that know me I will answer things, they just take time.**

**My dad is for lack of a word stabile right now, but mom needs my help with him as he's gotten really weak. Tea and Yugi face to face next chapter.**

**AN2: I don't own "Heigh Ho" as that is property of Disney.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 18

(Domino High School)

First day back was usually filled with excitement. Friends seeing one another again. What many didn't expect was witnessing Tea Garder putting her foot in the crotch of Yugi Muto with a kick that lifted him well over a foot off the ground. When she removed her foot everyone watched as the local celebrity collapsed to the ground in a fetal position.

Rumors started even as Tea walked away, her stride angry and everyone parted not wanting to join the Duel Monsters champion on the ground. Many wondered what the usually quiet and reserved boy had said to the girl who used to be his ultimate cheerleader to piss her off so badly.

If they only knew.

XX

(Flashback)

"What did you and Yami do?" she asked.

Yugi gave her a half of a smile as answer. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Serenity shifted next to her, neither feeling comfortable around Yugi Muto at this moment.

"We merged." Yugi said when he didn't get a reply to his question.

Tea shook her head. "And how did the two of you do this? More to the point why?"

"I'll answer your questions in reverse. We merged because we had to. Yami was fading and all the time I spent in the Shadow Realm had poisoned me in ways that we didn't understand, but it was killing me slowly and every time I touched a card…" Yugi shook his head. "As to how, it was simple. We used a ritual that absorbed the power of the Millennium Items."

Tea noticed that the puzzle box was no longer around Yugi's neck. "I became whole, I had the knowledge and power of Yumi and…"

"You swore you'd never use the Millennium Items." Tea said. "And did you consult anyone or did you and the former Pharaoh come up with this on your own."

Yugi scowled. "Don't take that tone with me Tea. I will put up a lot, but disloyalty from you will not be…OOMFFF!" the last was when Tea's foot connected with his groin. "Don't talk to me again Muto." Tea said in a cold tone, her eyes flashing red in anger went unnoticed. "I was willing to still be your friend after the summer of silence from you. But you speak to me like Merrick or Seto speak to employees or servants. I don't think I want to know you any more." She turned and stomped away.

Serenity looked at Yugi and prayed Tristan didn't act like him. With a frown of worry on her face she rushed after Tea hoping no one crossed her path. _(I hope Naruto can calm her down.)_ Serenity thought, not even thinking that the blond would seek out the cause of Tea's aggravation.

(End Flashback)

XX

(Hallway)

"Man Haku I think I should have gone with my first idea and stalk Tea-chan." Naruto said looking at the list of subjects he was going to be taking.

"You would be bored in a week." Haku said. "And school isn't a challenge for you as I suspect you'll push your homework off onto a shadow clone."

Naruto didn't even try and deny it. It was what he was going to do. "And did you see this list of rules and punishments?" the blond said holding up the student handbook.

"Discipline. They could go with some of the punishments from the Hidden Mist and execute the offending student as an example."

Naruto shook his head. "Pass."

The mass of students in the halls was a bit daunting. For Naruto it reminded him how small a class of hopeful ninja was and he was still getting used to being a civilian in a world where disputes were settled with a card game.

For Haku who hadn't been around those his own age since he was little it was nearly claustrophobic.

Naruto grabbed his friend by the shoulder and shoved him out the nearby door.

"Thanks." Haku said after a moment. "It is a bit…daunting."

Naruto nodded. "You still think its too late?"

"Too late for what?"

Both Haku and Naruto turned to see Joey leaning against the wall looking a bit miffed.

"Nothing. What's wrong?" Naruto asked the American.

"I can't find Yugi or Tristan in this mess." Joey said gesturing around at the mass of students. "Where are Tea and Serenity?"

Naruto was going to answer but the arrival of said girls kept his mouth shut. He heard Tea muttering over the din of students and he raised a concerned eyebrow as Tea stopped next to him and she was tense as he slipped an arm around her and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"Yugi." Serenity said.

"Oh, where is the little guy. I haven't seen him since…" Joey stopped as his sister shook her head. "He's not the Yugi we know." Serenity said. Before Joey could question his sister on what she meant by that, his answer arrived with the parting of the crowd.

"TEA!" Yugi limped into the area and the crowd of students who quieted down to watch the drama unfold. Naruto saw the eyes land on him and narrow at the sight of him holding Tea.

"Go away Yugi." Tea said to the younger boy. "I'm done talking."

"Well I'm not. And you let her go." Yugi said and stepped towards Naruto and Tea.

"Hey Yugi, long time no see." Joey said stepping in front of the spiky haired duelist. "Look at you, finally hit that growth spurt." Joey reached out to pat him on the shoulder, but Yugi stepped back. "What do you want Wheeler? I'm trying to talk to Tea."

Joey raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What's with the attitude? And Tea doesn't really want to talk to you. Not that I blame her since you've given everyone the cold shoulder."

Joey looked into his friends eyes and didn't see the usual warmth there. They were eyes similar to Seto Kaiba. Joey flinched.

Naruto while keeping an eye on the "King of Games" was making low soothing sounds and rubbing his hand up and down Tea's back.

"I said unhand her!" Yugi snarled.

Before anything could be done faculty members were there and sending students to their classrooms.

Yugi growled and narrowed his eyes as the blond he did not know walked away with Tea and a boy with dark hair as well as Serenity Wheeler.

"You know, you've become a dick." Joey said and walked away. Yugi's hand fisted and he vowed that after school he would get his answers.

XX

School was as boring for Naruto who decided he was there for only one reason and that was sitting two seats over. _(Gah, civilian schooling is as boring, scratch that more boring than the ninja academy.)_ Naruto thought as he packed up his books and was preparing to send a shadow clone in his place, well he was until a slender hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into the eyes of Tea who gave him a soft smile.

_(Tea is the only thing worth being here for.)_

"I want to thank you for this morning." Tea said. Her bad mood had lasted through most of the day as her shredded lunch can attest to, but Naruto had stayed with her the whole time.

He caught the red and gold spiky haired Yugi watching aka scowling from across the cafeteria and thought that was the same look a certain Uchiha wore.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend." Naruto said with a shrug. "I'm supposed to comfort you, bad mood and all."

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and waited to see what she would say.

"I was in a bit of a mood wasn't I?" Tea said a bit sheepishly.

"Tea, the teachers were terrified to call on you." Naruto said and Tea shrugged. "I'm sorry. Its just…"

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. and if bad attitude Spike-boy is the cause of it…well I'm here."

Tea looked at the whisker marked blond who entered her life and while she would admit that she had a crush on Yugi and felt pity for the spirit of Yami, Naruto however she admitted to herself that each touch sent fire through her body. This wasn't a crush. She wasn't sure what to call it, but Naruto Uzumaki was something permanent.

They walked into the hall and were met by Haku.

"Bored?" Naruto asked accepting the slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

"Actually, I found it interesting." Haku said. He was in the class across the hall. Naruto mock grumbled about abuse and people who actually liked school as they headed down the stairs.

"I was surprised about the new room assignments." Tea said.

Joey and Yugi and many others had been amongst the students selected for the new group. Not that Tea minded as she was able to study and Naruto encouraged her.

"Its in that new addition they made over the summer right?" Naruto asked for clarification.

Tea nodded. "Not sure who the teacher is but from the gossip…"

"Tea-chan, please tell me you're not a gossip hound." Naruto begged.

His brown haired girlfriend laughed. "All girls are gossips."

Naruto hung his head while Tea put her head on his shoulder. "It's the best way to find out the latest happenings."

"TEA!"

Both Naruto and Tea sighed at being interrupted and turned to see Yugi Muto push his way through the gathered students. His eyes landed on Naruto. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Pass." Naruto said and taking Tea's hand walked thru the crowd who were shocked that someone would walk from a once in a lifetime duel with the King of Games. None were more surprised than Yugi who was watching the blond leave with _HIS_ woman.

XX

"Do you know what you've just done?" Tea asked as they exited the school with Haku behind them as if he was Naruto's bodyguard. Tea shook her head at the thought and looked at her boyfriend.

"Um, avoiding a detention because the school rules prohibit dueling on campus?" Naruto asked as they kept walking.

Haku nearly laughed at the incredulous look on Tea's face.

"HEY!"

the three kept walking to where Tea had parked her scooter. "Can you make it back home unsupervised?" Naruto asked Haku.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Haku inquired with a smile as he watched the pair climb on with Naruto as the passenger, both their bags over his shoulders.

"Don't do anything Rin wouldn't approve of." Haku reminded them at which time Tea had her helmet on and Naruto's answer was to pull down his eye and stick out his tongue before they drove off.

"Real mature." Haku muttered and was about to take off when Joey caught up to him. "Didn't they hear me?"

Haku shrugged. "I think that you were part of Yugi's group and they just wanted to get out of here."

Joey sighed. "Man, I need to talk to Naruto. The new teacher is setting up a Duel club."

Haku didn't like the sound of that. He didn't like the warning bells going off in his head one bit.

XX

(Secluded Spot)

Tea snuggled against Naruto's side. "I missed this all day." She sighed.

"I know. You were only a few feet away but I couldn't touch you." Naruto agreed. They'd spent the past half-hour kissing and some heavy petting.

"You still thinking about Yugi Muto?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. A passing thought of how he's changed, but beyond that I'm not thinking of anything more than you."

Naruto grinned. "I find it hard to think with you around me at all."

Tea smiled as she sat on his lap. Her hand cupping his cheek would stroke his whisker marks and she would smile as he melted into her touch.

For now it was just them and on the horizon, another challenge.

XX

(Domino High School)

Haku slipped from the shadows of the new building as he crept down the hall. He had sent Joey home and now was gathering information. When Joey told him about the new teacher's stance and the fact the man had been upset when he was told that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't in his class had Haku's danger sense screaming at him in ways that reminded him of Kiri before Zabuza. _(Before the dark times.)_ Haku thought as he picked the lock of the building with a practiced ease.

He stepped in and the door slammed shut behind him.

"You're not Uzumaki."

Haku tensed as the lights came up showing nine students all with their duel disks.

"I am not." Haku said with a tilt of his head.

"Time to duel." The figure at the back intoned.

Haku reached for his duel disk. _(This is the strangest fight I've ever been in.)_ he thought. Yet the danger sense wasn't going away as he shuffled his cards.

"Send Uzumaki a message. Come Yugi, we have much to discuss."

Haku watched as Yugi left with the man and the former assassin for Zabuza realized that it was still nine on one. "This is going to be hard." He muttered activating his deck and knowing that Yugi and the stranger were going to get away.

_(And I'm going to late for dinner. Rin-san is not going to be happy.)_

**AN: Here is the first part of Back to School. I want to thank everyone for the support. I'd gotten the flame IM the same day everything else seemed to go wrong and I let it get to me, forgetting my own rule of "This is fanfiction, we make the rules." (Sigh) Thankfully my girlfriend slapped some sense into me along with the first two hundred of many requests and support letters. She is the greatest thing in my life. I know many of my friends are jealous. I mean how many girls like video games, anime and are smoking hot that don't live in California and aren't hired as booth babes. (She could be if she wanted, but I get jealous myself and all caveman like if anyone else tries to woo her away.)**

**Anyway, again thanks for the support. Next chapter has Haku duel and more Naruto/Tea moments.**

**My dad's health is still an issue so don't expect fast updates. I do miss updating 18 stories a week, but time isn't my friend even as an insomniac. Again thanks.**

**Oh and for the person who said I'm doing this to pad my reviews…I deleted the two author note chapters. I don't care if I have one review or one thousand. I'll post and keep posting and I want to thank those reminding me "This is Fanfiction, WE CONTROL THE VERTICAL, WE CONTROL THE HORIZONTAL." If you don't like something change the channel aka hit the back button. Flamers there is a special place for you. And this is all I'm saying about that. We now return you to your regularly scheduled insanity.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

Chapter 19

(Domino High School)

"Who are you?" Haku asked as he took up a defensive stance.

"The last opponents you'll ever face." One of the students remarked.

Haku calculated the odds. "Isn't it against the rules to face more than one opponent?"

Another student snorted, "Oh you'll face us one at a time, but it will be one after another with no rest."

Haku knew that the mental strain could be as deadly as anything physical. "In that case I decline."

Laughter met his statement. "You don't have a choice."

Haku shook his head and waved. "I do, and I bid thee adieu." He said this as an ice mirror formed behind him and he stepped in, vanishing from view the last sound Haku heard was howls of rage as his ice mirror vanished from view and took him to safety.

XX

(Secluded Spot)

Naruto smiled as Tea had snuggled into his side and fallen asleep. The day had been emotionally draining for the brunette and Naruto vowed to keep an eye on Yugi Muto as the spiky haired teen had been making him twitch all day with how he kept stalking Tea at school.

He was about to join her when he heard the buzzing of his cell phone. Making sure not to wake Tea he pulled it out and answered it with a low voice. "Naruto here."

He listened and blinked. "Is he okay?"

The answer he got had him fully awake and as he shifted as he tried to move from Tea, which woke her up.

"Okay. Okay. We'll be careful. See you soon." He hit disconnect. He met Tea's concerned eyes.

"Haku ran into some trouble back at school." He told her of his brief talk with Rin on the phone as they headed back to her scooter.

XX

(Elsewhere)

Shadows filled the room and each figure was wearing black cloaks with a number in silver in them.

"It doesn't matter that he got away. He is not the one we're looking for." Number 8 said obviously male.

"He could warn…" Number 5 was saying before, he was cut off by Number 2; who sounded female.

"It doesn't matter who the boy warns. Plans are already in motion that can't be changed. Just because the experiment failed to recruit the only duelist to get any kind of win over the Fox means nothing in the grand scheme of things."

"What about Pegasus?" Number 5 asked.

"He is a fool. Meddling and unimportant." Number 2 answered.

"His recent release of monster cards is a concern." Number 8 said. "The Kyuubi card raises some issues."

"The King could deal with him." Number 5 said voice full of arrogance.

"The Duel Train is coming up. Send out the invitations." Number 2 said and turned to leave.

"What of the others?" Number 8 asked.

Number 2's voice echoed back, "You really don't Number 1 involved with these minor details and the others are already aware."

XX

(Naruto's Apartment)

Rin stood looking out the window, her arms crossed while behind her Naruto and Haku were busy working on their decks. Homework had been finished an hour ago and Rin looked as Tea sat next to the whisker marked blond watching as he gathered his deck, and he had made several side decks some of the cards gave Rin the shakes.

Rin also looked on as Naruto and Tea would lean together and whisper over certain cards and Rin realized that Naruto was building Tea a deck and she wondered how much of an effect the blond was having as Tea had told her that her old deck was cute creatures with a lot of healing and support.

Her eyes went to Haku who had appeared in an ice mirror in the middle of the living room and carried dire news about the new "class" and Yugi Muto's actions.

(Flashback)

"I say we kick their asses and show them there are other ways to fight." Naruto said as they talked over dinner once he and Tea had joined them.

"The nine students as well as the teacher and Yugi could be too much. We don't know anything about them." Rin said over her own plate.

"It sounds like those Shadow Games you mentioned." Haku said. "They were going to force a confrontation and endless battles one after another until they beat me into unconsciousness."

Tea shivered as she recalled Merrick's attempts during Battle City's first tournament and his Rare Card Hunters.

(End Flashback)

"Guys,"

Rin saw Tea with Haku and Naruto. "We need to warn Joey and Serenity."

Rin nodded as she agreed with the girl. "And no more being out of contact." Rin said getting a nod of agreement from Tea while the two boys looked annoyed.

XX

(Crawford Penthouse)

"Double the security around Naruto and his friends." Pegasus ordered one of his employees.

"Yes sir."

"The organizers want to know about security for the Duel Train. What do you recommend sir?"

Pegasus looked at the details and made a notation. "Tell them I have it covered and not to worry. Also inform the sponsors that the event will be televised."

A second shades wearing employee went to carry out his task.

"Sir, about the Duel Academy…"

Pegasus sighed. "Tell Seto and Mokuba that I expect to hear back about the groundbreaking to begin a week after the conclusion of the Duel Train."

Pegasus watched as the last employee filed out to carry out the tasks assigned and he spun his chair to look at the painting of his deceased wife. He vowed he would look after Naruto the boy had something that made Pegasus Crawford wish he could do more for the blond.

_(And to think, Duelist Kingdom would be a perfect place for you to grow and shine. Maybe next year we'll hold a second one. Oh and another Battle City tournament…just need to get Seto to approve of the new features.)_ the former wielder of the Millennium Eye thought

While he was thinking his hand was sketching the picture of a possible new card.

XX

The week passed, as school settled into a wait and see as Yugi and the others were pulled from regular classes and placed under the watchful eyes of the new teacher who they learned was called Gideon.

Serenity, Haku and Joey; often joined Naruto and Tea at lunch and study hall who after hearing of what nearly happened had to be restrained from going to knock a few heads in.

Tristan was seen around Yugi and he too sported a cold look on his face, a look that Serenity said didn't belong there.

Naruto's time to duel was short as he spent time studying with Tea but he did have a couple duels on the weekend and went on a date with her afterwards.

It was Sunday night when Naruto was challenged on his way back from dropping Tea off at home.

"Fox, I challenge you fight me if you aren't afraid."

Naruto shook his head as a kid stepped into his path.

"I've been waiting here for you all day Fox and I will defeat you." The kid said and gave a creepy laugh.

Naruto sighed and looked at his watch. "You couldn't have challenged me during the day?" _(Man, Rin's going to throw a fit. I'm already running behind and my cell is in pieces.)_

Naruto's cell had slipped from his pocket earlier and managed a one in a hundred fall of falling under the tires of Tea's scooter as they were racing down the road.

With a sigh Naruto grabbed his duel disk and slipped it on and powering it up he watched as the kid already has his cards loaded.

After a quick coin toss the kid went first.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked drawing his cards as the kid did the same.

"You can call me the Closer as I will be closing the book on the great Fox duelist."

Naruto shook his head and wondered how pissed Rin was going to be and how late he was going to be after this duel.

Looking at the five cards he waited as the Closer drew his card. "I put two cards facedown and end my turn.

Naruto drew his card and put two cards down in the backfield and put his first monster on the field.

"I summon **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit** (3/1300/1000) in attack mode!"

the red furred fox exploded out of the ground with a massive roar. Each one of its three flame tipped tails waiving menacingly as the back claws dig into the ground.

The Closer smirks as he flips one of his trap cards. "I activate **Trap Hole** (Trap) and put an end to your Ifrit before he can even begin."

Naruto flips one of his own cards, glad Pegasus had made them for him.

"I counter that with **Kitsune Trap Springer** (Trap) and cancel out your Trap Hole."

Naruto could tell the Closer didn't like that but he could do nothing as it was Naruto's turn still."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted I have Ifrit in attack mode and send him at your facedown monster."

The Closer flipped his remaining facedown card to show **Negate Attack** (Trap) and it saved his facedown monster.

Naruto nodded. "I end my turn."

**Closer's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Closer's Monster's:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Monster's: **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit ATK/1300

**Closer's Spell/Traps: **0 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

Naruto was quiet as Closer drew his card. He had yet to see anything that worried him, but his eyes kept scanning the street looking for members of the school dueling club or Yugi Muto who had stalked Tea all week at school but had said nothing beyond that first day.

Closer had put a card facedown in the backfield and another monster facedown.

"Your turn." The kid said and Naruto drew a card looking at the four cards in his hand he put a facedown in the backfield and a facedown monster as well then he surprised Closer and ended his turn. Naruto saw the look of disappointment and figured the kid had an effect monster or monsters that were facedown.

**Closer's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Closer's Monster's:** 2 facedown

**Naruto's Monster's: **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrit ATK/1300, 1 facedown

**Closer's Spell/Traps: **1 cards

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown

Naruto watched as Closer drew a card and before he could make a play two figures jumped him.

"HEY!"

"Stay where you are Uzumaki!" one of the figures said and before Naruto could do anything else they ran off with Closer leaving his cards scattered on the ground and his duel disk broken.

Hearing footsteps Naruto turned to see a couple of Pegaus's people rushing up.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah, but a couple of guys just kidnapped someone I was dueling." Naruto had been thinking of giving chase, but after a moments thought he had the suspicion that might have been their goal all along.

_(See Iruka-sensei I can think things through when I need to.)_ the whisker marked blond thought of his academy teacher who had scolded him of not thinking things through and leaping without looking.

Naruto watched as more of Pegasus's security gave chase to the guys who had taken his opponent.

"Sir, could we escort you to your destination?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm heading home, which I was before…"

"I challenge you to a duel!" both Naruto and Pegasus's employee turned to see a girl with fiery reddish-orange hair and was his age. He spotted the Domino High school patch on her vest but he couldn't place her.

With a sigh he shrugged. "I'm late, perhaps another time." The whisker marked teen suggested.

The girl stomped her foot. "No! You'll duel me now!"

Naruto sighed and wondered if he'd kicked a cat or something. "Fine." he said reshuffling his deck.

Crawford's employees took up watchful positions and after a coin toss Naruto was to go first.

_(Rin's going to ground me.)_ he thought of the futility of getting home on time.

"Let's duel!"

XX

(Naruto's Apartment)

"That's it! He's grounded for life!" Rin said as she slapped the cell phone down and glared at the clock.

Haku was sitting on the couch his schoolbooks scattered on the coffee table as he finished up his final assignment, looked up. "He could be saying goodnight to Tea still."

Rin made a face as she thought about her former sensei's son making out. "Thanks Haku, I wanted to picture someone I see as a nephew or a younger brother doing that."

Haku just smiled. "Give him another twenty minutes."

"Ten." Rin said her hand itching to go to her room and load up on weapons and search for the late blond.

XX

Naruto looked on as the girl who had used a variety of trap and effect monsters stomped away after losing.

"Did you catch her name?" he asked the sunglasses wearing guards.

They shook their heads and Naruto pocketed the five hundred DP he'd won and shrugged. "Ah well, I'm sure we'll see her again. Interesting deck too."

The guard shuddered at the blonds words as the girl had used wind and fire monsters backed by a variety of spell, trap and effect cards. He saw one of his people hide the camcorder away before Naruto saw it.

The blond saw the time and cursed. "Forty minutes late…Rin's gonna kill me!"

They watched as he hurried off.

"He could have used our phone." One of the guards said. The leader shrugged. "Call Mr. Crawford and let him know the Organization's street team took another and get all the information on that girl. He'll want that as she gave Mr. Uzumaki a good fight."

**AN: I'm so sorry for the huge delay in posting. My fathers health took a nose dive and he finally passed away. I've been trying to deal with the will and helping my mom. During that I myself have been diagnosed with congestive heart failure and I've had good and bad days with unable to breath. My own diabetes kicked in with numbing my hands and my vision becoming foggy. I'll post as I can.**

**Due to this sitting in my notebook since last…**

**HOLY CRAP! AUGUST!**

**Now I really feel bad. Anyway I skipped the duel but our fiery girl will return. **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

_(Thoughts)_

_**:::Mind speak:::**_

Chapter 20

(Domino High School)

Friday classes were ending. It had been a week and things had gotten quiet as lessons got in the way of most things.

A school sanctioned duelist club had been sanctioned but Naruto and Haku had agreed to avoid it. Joey had gone to see what it was like but the "chosen" students were nothing more than sanctioned bullies and he had stormed out after watching a duelist get crushed and his deck mocked by the "chosen" and his friends.

"So, you got any plans this weekend?" Joey asked as he leaned against the wall with Haku as they kept scanning the hallway.

Haku shrugged. "Serenity mentioned a movie perhaps."

Joey looked at the other boy. He knew that he had to watch his next words as he didn't know where his sister was, but he was learning Serenity had ninja like skills and appeared at the worst times to smack him for words that came out of his mouth.

_(Ninja, (snort) like those exist.)_ Joey thought as he studied the boy who had appeared and hung around his sister.

"You and 'Ruto plan on dueling this weekend?" he safely asked.

Haku shrugged. "Its hard to say. Naruto goes for walks and while I don't mind dueling, its not that important to me. besides I need to finish my project for Chemistry class."

"Aw man, you sayin' that you're goin' to waste a perfectly good weekend where you can duel and build your rep up, and do a project that isn't due till the followin' Friday?"

Haku nodded. He liked school. He figured it was due to his traveling all the time with Zabuza and never getting a chance before, but Rin encouraged him and he wasn't going to disappoint her.

Haku was about to answer when Tea, Serenity and Naruto joined them.

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed. "What was takin' so long?"

Tea huffed. "The teachers were talking with Naruto. It seems someone is putting pressure on them to get him to join the duel club."

"I thought it was voluntary?" Haku said.

"It is, but one of the teachers made it sound like if Naruto doesn't go it could effect his grades."

Haku and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Ah that's bull." Joey said crossing his arms.

Naruto was saved from stating his opinion as Yugi along with Tristan and some of the members of the Duel club walked past them in the hall way. Voices dropped as students watched the usually kind Yugi glare at Naruto as Tea stepped closer to the whisker marked blond.

Once the group had left the hallway, noise returned to a normal level.

"I have to work." Tea said seeing Serenity's watch.

"I'll pick you up after." Naruto as the pair exchanged kisses and the brunette hurried away.

Joey put an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "So, have you ever been to the park?"

XX

(Domino City Duel Park)

Naruto blinked at the park as they entered. Haku had agreed to return to the apartment and let Rin know where they were going as Naruto had yet to replace his cell phone.

Naruto loved the woman and while at times she acted like a big sister, there were times where she acted like a mother and when he had returned home late was one of those times. While she scolded him she had admitted that she had no right to ground him. she then pulled him into a backbreaking hug and told him she couldn't lose him.

Naruto had agreed to let her know where he'd be and since Rin knew he had no cell phone for the moment, he had passed on Joey's number for emergencies only and Rin promised not to nag.

The park was set up with duel stations, a kiosk to buy cards, a small food stand with some tables and benches. Naruto also spotted various cameras as well as security. Joey was speaking and Naruto tuned in to listen to the other duelist.

"And as you can see there are various officials here. The park closes at midnight and opens again at eight in the mornin'."

Naruto and Joe walked around taking in some of the duels. Most were beginners and young kids. A few adults were scattered about playing as well but Naruto smiled as he found the atmosphere relaxing.

"So, what do ya think?" Joey asked as they watched a kid using a wizard heavy deck with spells and traps.

"Nice place to relax." Naruto said.

"E-Excuse me." a timid voice interrupted them. Turning they saw a girl their age in a white dress shirt, a loose black tie, a black knee length skirt and her hair in pigtails standing there holding a duel disk.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could I trouble one of you to a duel. My brother was supposed to meet me here but he has after school detention and I wanted to try out the deck I had just bought."

Joey shook his head. "Ya shouldn't use those pre-made decks. Their very basic. Any duelist that spent even a moment upgrading their decks would crush you without tryin'."

The girl looked upset and Naruto sighed. "I'll duel you. My name's Naruto."

"Abigail, I prefer Abby." The now identified girl said as she looked around. "Um, any preferences where we duel?"

Naruto looked around then gestured. "How about over there, its pretty empty still."

Abby nodded and nearly skipped ahead getting a judge to follow.

"Hey 'Ruto ya think this is a good idea?" Joey stopped the blond from following by grabbing his arm.

"Its just a friendly duel. Besides, isn't this why we came here?"

Joey watched him go an uneasy feeling forming in his stomach.

When they joined Abby they saw she was a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

It was the judge who spoke up. "I'm sorry but for the next hour all duels are for a thousand DP and certain cards are banned for that time."

"I don't have that many." Abby pouted.

Naruto pulled a pouch out of his bag. "There should be enough there." He said tossing it to the judge who counted out the stars and handed Naruto his lighter bag back.

"You didn't have to do that." Abby said as she looked at Naruto who just shrugged.

"If I win I get it back, if I lose you get a nice amount of seed money."

Naruto looked over the list and winced seeing Kyuubi was on the temporary banned list.

Removing the card and the ritual card from his deck, Naruto shuffled his deck while Abby went over to the duel station. At his look she gestured at her duel disk. "It's broken." She said looking ashamed and Naruto frowned as he thought that Pegasus had told him that the duel disks were given to duelists for free and their repair and maintenance was the same as the whole world revolved around the game.

"Are you ready?" the judge asked and Joey stepped away as the duel platforms rose into the air.

Naruto shuffled his cards as the holographic field came to life and the counter on the control board showed his **8000 LP **and he nodded. Abby nodded she was ready as well and the judge pulled out the coin and flipped it. "Call it."

Above the field an image of the coin was enlarged as it spun in the air.

"Tails!" Abby called and as the coin landed giving her control as it landed tails up.

"I'll go first." Abby said drawing her cards as Naruto did the same taking his five cards.

Abby drew her sixth card and looked at Naruto a moment, the look told him something was up as she put three cards facedown in the backfield and a facedown monster card ending her turn.

Naruto drew his sixth card and looked at the cards in his hand. He adjusted the cards and decided to play nice and not crush the girl.

He put a card facedown in the backfield and one monster facedown then ended his turn.

"Hey 'Ruto what the hell?" Joey called as he was surprised by the whisker marked blonds actions.

"Just warming up." Naruto called down.

**Abby's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Abby's Monsters: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 3 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

Abby had drawn a fresh card and Naruto watched as she studied her cards. Ending her turn she didn't put any new cards down.

Naruto drew a new card and put a monster facedown. He was being cautious, but he didn't like traumatizing newer players. Ending his turn he saw Abby was frustrated that he hadn't attacked yet making him curious about the cards she had on the field.

**Abby's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Abby's Monsters: **1 facedown

**Naruto's Monsters:** 2 facedown

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 3 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

Joey watched as the girl drew another card and put another monster card facedown. It was his conclusion in his mind that they were effect monsters. _(And who knows what she's got in the backfield.)_ Joey thought as the girl ended her turn.

Naruto drew a card and after adjusting it with those in his hand he too ended his turn.

_(Gah! This is boring.)_ Joey thought and was going to voice his thoughts when he something in the girls posture.

**Abby's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**Abby's Monsters: **2 facedown

**Naruto's Monsters:** 2 facedown

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 3 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

The girl drew a fresh card and suddenly grinned like a shark. "I use the ritual spell card **Shinato's Ark **(Ritual/Spell) and sacrifice these two cards in my hand and summon **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane **(8/3300/3000) in attack position."

Naruto blinked. _(This is no basic deck.)_ Naruto thought as the winged being appeared.

"I might have lied a bit." Abby said.

"Ya think!" Joey yelled from the ground.

Abby ignored him and ordered her monster to attack.

Naruto winced as his life points took a big hit. Abby grinned and ended her turn.

Naruto drew a card and decided that it was no more mister nice guy.

"Well Abby, I was going to play nice, but you lied. And I don't like liars. Their up there on my list with bullies and cheaters." Naruto said as he put a card on the backfield. "I use the spell card **Kitsune Great Breakthrough** (spell) and send your Shinato King of the Higher Planes as well as your two facedown cards back to your deck to be shuffled."

Abby watched as her ritual monster was removed and without the ritual spell card he was dead weight in her deck now.

Naruto wasn't done as he flipped the facedown card in the backfield. "I activate the card **Elemental Portal** (magic/summon) which allows me to summon two elemental kitsune's to the field and reshuffle my deck."

Abby watched in horror as two of Naruto's well known cards appeared. **Elemental Fire Fox Ifrite** (3/1300/1000) and **Elemental Wind Fox Kaze** (3/1000/1000) appeared. But to Abby's horror, Naruto wasn't done by a long shot.

"I place the card **Kitsune Polymirization** (continuous/spell) card."

Abby's horror grew as Naruto combined his two famous monsters to one that many duelists knew of. **Elemental Winged Ifrite** (6/2100/1200).

Naruto flipped his facedown monster to reveal **Ultimate Fox Kit** (3/500/1000) and then its ATK power jumped a thousand points (3/1500/1000).

"Now Abby-chan, this isn't how I wanted to do this, but you left me little choice. Elemental Winged Ifrite she's open, hit her with a direct attack!"

Abby's look of fear became feral as she flipped a card on her backfield.

"Oh so sorry, Naruto-**kun**. But I activate **Negate Attack** (trap) and halt your attack upon my person."

Naruto ended his turn wondering what Abby had left.

**Abby's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 4700

**Abby's Monsters: **0 facedown

**Naruto's Monsters:** Elemental Winged Ifrite ATK 2100, Ultimate Fox Kit ATK 1500

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 2 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown, Kitsune Polymirization (continuous/spell)

Abigail drew a fresh card and looked at those in her hand. Nodding she put down her first card.

"I use the spell card **Snatch Steal **(spell) and I take your Elemental Winged Ifrite."

Naruto watched as his monster went to Abby's side of the field he waited.

Abby then put another monster on the field.

"I summon **Petite Angel** (3/600/900) in defense mode." Naruto watched as Ifrite was then sent to attack and destroy the Ultimate Fox Kit and the six hundred point difference subtract from his life points. Abby ended her turn.

Naruto on his draw sighed and placed a monster card facedown and ended his turn.

**Abby's LP: **8000

**Naruto's LP:** 4100

**Abby's Monsters: **Petite Angel DEF: 900, Elemental Winged Ifrite ATK: 2100

**Naruto's Monsters:** 1 facedown

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 2 facedown, Snatch Steal (spell/continuous)

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown, Kitsune Polymirization (continuous/spell)

Abby drew her card and looked across the field. "I must say Naruto-kun I am surprised. Where's the legendary Fox Duelist. So far I've seen nothing to back up all the hype." She taunted.

Naruto shrugged. "I admit I don't like crushing newer players and you've used that against me. but the duel is far from over. And while you may have my monster and the advantage I am far from finished."

Abby shrugged. "I sacrifice Petite Angel and Elemental Winged Ifrit and summon **Wingweaver **(7/2750/2400) in attack position."

Naruto watched as the two monsters vanished and the six winged fairy appear.

"And now, Wingweaver attack that facedown monster!"

the card flipped and revealed it to be a **Black Fox** (2/700/600) which was destroyed. The effect however came into play and Naruto smiled as he informed Abby that in attacking and forcing the monster to flip she activated the effect which allowed him to chose a monster on the field to destroy and since she only had one Wingweaver was also destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Abby looked annoyed as she ended her turn.

Naruto drew his card and it was his turn to give a feral smile.

"I use the **Dead Kitsune Summoning** (trap/continuous) and bring back **Elemental Winged Ifrite** (6/2100/1200). In attack position."

Naruto was far from finished as he put another monster on the field. "I summon **Winged Vixen's Brother** (4/1800/600) in attack mode.)

Naruto put his last card facedown on the backfield and looked at Abby. "Now Attack! She's wide open!"

Abby activated one of her facedown cards to reveal **Magic Cylinder** (trap) and Naruto's own life points took the hit from Winged Vixen's Brother. He ordered Elemental Winged Ifrite to attack and was rewarded by Abby's own life points taking the hit. Naruto ended his turn.

**Abby's LP: **5900

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **0 cards

**Naruto's Monsters:** Elemental Winged Ifrite ATK: 2100, Winged Vixen's Brother ATK: 1800

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown, Dead Kitsune Summoning (trap/continuous)

XX

Joey wasn't certain as the girl still looked far too calm. He looked around and saw several people were watching, mostly from the minute the first fox monster appeared.

He spotted a couple of Pegasus's goons and he wasn't sure what to make of that either.

He turned back to the duel trying to get a grip on there seemed no reason for her deception.

XX

Naruto looked at Abby as she drew her card. He was wondering what was going on in her mind.

Put two cards down. One was **Torrential Tribute **(trap), which wiped out Naruto's monsters. Abby placed her second card in the backfield and as she sacrificed the 800 life points she brought **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane **(8/3300/3000) back into play.

"I've got you now!" Abby was nearly jumping for joy. "GO SHINATO! HE'S WIDE OPEN!"

Naruto watched as the ritual monster came at him.

"NARUTO DO SOMETHING!" Joey yelled from the sidelines.

XX

The crowd was shocked.

The hologram of Shinato didn't look pleased either.

Naruto smiled, glad he'd kept this card in reserve. **Kitsune Blood Fear **(trap)

The sound of Abby's teeth grinding together could be heard across the duel field.

"What the hell is that?" the girl demanded.

"A trap." Naruto said as Abby ended her turn not looking pleased.

"Ruling!" she called and the judge pulled out the electronic index and was looking up the card.

"It is a trap card, that as long as its active all attacks by your monsters is reduced to 0."

"No limit?" Abby demanded.

"Five turns." The judge answered and Naruto was making a mental note to ask Pegasus for one of those electronic index pads(1).

Naruto drew his new card and put it on the field.

"Say hello to my little friend. **Mimic the Copycat Kitsune** (1/0/0)."

Abby snorted as the monster appeared. "Ooh. I'm so scared. Once Shinato can do damage that stupid monster will be crushed."

Naruto shook his head at the girls arrogance. "That may be true, if Mimic didn't have the ability to copy your monsters attack and defense to make it his own. Which he's doing right now." Naruto flipped a coin called heads and it landed on heads.

Abby watched as the strange little fox creature took on some elements from Shinato and she knew that now it was equal to her monster in every way.

"And I end my turn." Naruto announced.

**Abby's LP: **5100

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **Shinato King of a Higher Plane ATK: 3300

**Naruto's Monsters:** Mimic the Copycat Kitsune ATK: **3300**

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** Kitsune Blood Fear (trap) (5 turns)

Joey vowed to find out all of the cards the blond carried, because it seems Pegasus went out and made a whole edition of fox monsters and others just for Naruto.

Off to the side one of Pegasus's men filmed the duel, knowing the boss would want to see this.

Abby drew her fresh card and did 't look happy as she ended her turn, playing the waiting game as she was unable to attack.

Naruto drew a card. "It seems that your not going to like this." Naruto said as he put the card down.

"I equip Mimic with the **Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty** (equip) adding 500 points to his attack power."

Abby watched as the hologram pun the blades and she could swear that the monster was laughing at her.

"Go Mimic take out Shinato the King of a Higher Plain!"

Abby watched as Copycat Kitsune came in to strike and looked at the facedown card. She shook her head as Shinato was destroyed and the difference was subtracted from her life points.

Naruto ended his turn and Mimic without a source returned to its base.

**Abby's LP: **4600

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **0 cards

**Naruto's Monsters:** Mimic the Copycat Kitsune ATK: **500**

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** Kitsune Blood Fear (trap) (4 turns), Twin Tailed Blades of Truth & Beauty (equip)

Abby drew a card and put it on the field revealing **Dark Elf** (4/2000/800) and Abby only problem was the Kitsune Blood fear preventing her from wiping out his Mimic. She ended her turn.

Naruto drew a card.

"I sacrifice Mimic the Copycat Kitsune and summon **Besheba the Shield Kitsune** (5/0/3000) in defense mode!"

Naruto could see that Abby didn't like that as he ended his turn opting not to spend his low life points to put the swords back in his hand.

**Abby's LP: **4600

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **Dark Elf ATK: 2000

**Naruto's Monsters:** Besheba the Shield Kitsune DEF: 3000

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** Kitsune Blood Fear (trap) (3 turns)

Abby once more drew a card and ended her turn.

"You know this is boring. That card should be banned just for general principal."

Naruto ignored her as he drew a card and ended his turn.

**Abby's LP: **4600

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **Dark Elf ATK: 2000

**Naruto's Monsters:** Besheba the Shield Kitsune DEF: 3000

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** Kitsune Blood Fear (trap) (2 turns)

"Not much longer and I'll wipe out your life points." Abby said drawing a card and ending her turn.

"In order to do that you'll need to get past Besheba first." Naruto countered as he drew a card and he was happy with what was in his hand. He was being careful as he didn't trust Abby to try something. He ended his turn.

**Abby's LP: **4600

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **Dark Elf ATK: 2000

**Naruto's Monsters:** Besheba the Shield Kitsune DEF: 3000

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** Kitsune Blood Fear (trap) (1 turns)

Naruto watched as Abby drew a card and put it down on the backfield. He knew she was preparing her next plan and ended her turn.

Naruto drew a card and placed one on the backfield before he ended his turn.

**Abby's LP: **4600

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **Dark Elf ATK: 2000

**Naruto's Monsters:** Besheba the Shield Kitsune DEF: 3000

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 2 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

Abby drew a card and put it down. "This will take care of that annoying shield critter. I use the spell card **Raigeki** (spell) and you can kiss your Shield Kitsune goodbye."

Naruto watched as Besheba was destroyed. And then Abby flipped one of the facedown cards.

"I use **Monster Reborn** (spell) and bring back **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane **(8/3300/3000) and this will be the final time." Abby was nearly bouncing. "After I beat you I'll be able to write my name and be treated like royalty. Shinato he's yours crush him!"

Naruto flipped his facedown card smiled glad he'd kept it. "Not so fast Abby-chan." He said as a mirror rose up between him and the ground, it had elaborate golden foxes around the mirrors frame. "Allow me to introduce you to **Kitsune Reflection** (trap) and say buh-bye to Shinato for the last time."

Abby watched as her monster exploded from his own rebounded attack,

"You really have a fox heavy deck." She said as her turn ended and Naruto drew his card.

"You have no idea." Naruto said.

_**:::Use it!:::**_ Kyuubi's mental voice screamed causing Naruto to jump.

_(Where have you been?)_ the blond thought .

_**:::Sleeping. School is boring and I can only watch you and your mate so much. Why are you getting your ass kicked?:::**_

_(Never mind. Here goes.)_

Naruto played the new card.

**Kitsune Coin Toss** (spell) Naruto watched as a holographic coin appeared. "Heads!" he called.

"Whoa! Time out. What the hell?" Abby demanded.

"The Kitsune Coin Toss is a chance. If I win the coin toss I get to summon up to two level four monsters from my deck to the field and then reshuffle. However should I lose the toss then you get to." Naruto explained and Abby watched as the holographic coin flipped in the air.

It landed showing heads. Naruto searched thru his deck and found two monsters he wanted and placed them on the field.

"Say hello to **Chronos Kitsune** (4/1200/1300) and **Vulpix** (3/1200/700)

Naruto wasted no time and put another card down. **Polymirzation** (spell) and with a flash of light and the spinning clock on Chronos Kitsune revealed them merged to create **Thousand Vixen** (7/2400/2000)

Naruto wasn't done as he put down **Kitsune Warrior **(4/1900/1200) in attack mode.

Abby looked very nervous. "How'd you put it. Oh yeah, she's wide open, Thousand Vixen, take her out!"

The thousand year old fox monster roared and Abby could only take the hit. Kitsune Warrior moved in and followed up with another attack. Naruto ended his turn.

**Abby's LP: **300

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **0 cards

**Naruto's Monsters:** Thousand Vixen ATK: 2400, Kitsune Warrior ATK: 1900

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 0 cards

Abby drew her card ignoring the crowd as they muttered. She made her choice and flipped the facedown card. "I activate the spell card **Dark Hole** (spell) and Naruto watched as his two monsters were destroyed.

_**:::You should have used it.:::**_ Kyuubi mentally chided.

Naruto ignored him as Abby put down her monster.

**Dunames Dark Witch** (4/1800/1050

And as Abby ordered it to attack Naruto directly he heard the Kyuubi add his two cents. _**:::Now don't you think you should have used it.:::**_

Naruto watched as his life points screamed lower. He hadn't been this low since he fought Pegasus. Abby ended her turn and Naruto knew this would be his last chance.

_**:::You blockhead, USE IT!:::**_ Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto drew a card and sighed.

Putting it down he saw Abby scowl.

**Kitsune Warrior #2 **(4/1950/1000)

_(Not yet fuzzy.)_

he ordered the attack and watched as the two monsters clashed and Abby's life points take the difference,

_**:::This could bite you in the ass.:::**_ Kyuubi warned.

Naruto sighed as he ended his turn after putting his last card facedown on the backfield.

**Abby's LP: **150

**Naruto's LP:** 2300

**Abby's Monsters: **0 cards

**Naruto's Monsters:** Kitsune Warrior #2 ATK: 1950

**Abby's Spells/Traps:** 0 cards

**Naruto's Spells/Traps:** 1 facedown

Abby drew a card and Naruto could see it wasn't what she wanted as she put the monster facedown. He knew it was a delaying tactic as she ended her turn.

"Go Foxboy." Abby said.

He didn't respond as he drew a card and placed it on the field. An **Arctic Fox** (2/600/600) appeared and Naruto ended it for Abby as he had the Kitsune Warrior #2 destroy the facedown monster which was **Kuriboh** (1/300/200) and the monster was obliterated.

Abby didn't have to wait as the Arctic Fox attacked and wiped out the remainder of her life points.

The Judge signaled the end of the duel and announced Naruto as the winner. The gathered crowd cheered as the platforms lowered and Naruto was met by Joey.

"Playin' it awfully close there 'Ruto."

Naruto shrugged. "I made a mistake and it nearly cost me."

The Judge handed Naruto his winnings and congratulated him before going off to officiate another duel.

"You won this time."

Naruto turned to see Abby standing there.

"You nearly won." Naruto said as he extended his hand to shake, but she just glared.

"My job is done."

Abby had pulled out a cell phone. "Its for you." She said offering him the phone.

Naruto took the phone. "Hello?"

"**Listen Uzumaki I have Tea Gardner and your three friends. They will remain unharmed, but you must come to the High School."** A familiar voice said.

"Muto?"

"**Be there in an hour. And come alone."** The line went dead.

"Was that Yugi?" Joey asked, but Naruto ignored him as he looked at Abby.

"Why?"

She shrugged. I was paid a lot of money to distract you while a team took the girls, the woman you live with and that feminine looking boy."

Joey grabbed Abby by the collar of her shirt. "If they are hurt..AGHH!" the last came out as Abby head butted him.

"Save your feeble threats for the kids Wheeler. You best get going Uzumaki, this time of day on foot will be crowded."

Abby wandered off.

"Lets go. We'll take my car." Joey said.

"He said I have to go alone." Naruto said.

"Are you mental? It's a trap!" Joey looked at the whisker marked teen who shrugged.

"He's got Tea, Serenity, Haku and Rin and he sounded like he'd have them hurt if I didn't do as he said."

Joey not long ago would have said Yugi would never do something like that, but this new Yugi he wasn't so sure, especially how he'd seen the spiky haired teen had acted at school.

"What do you want me to do?" Joey asked.

TBC…

(1) looks like the original pokedex from pokemon.

**AN: Happy 4****th**** weekend to those who celebrate. I am still writing, or dictating then typing. Its hard to type with fingers that are numb, stupid diabetes. The doctors are working on getting the right meds that I can keep down, **

**It takes me time to get this done. I'll probably work on another story next. I thank those who are patient and to those for their kind words and thoughts. This is sad as I used to post for multiple stories at once now it takes me time, first speaking it out then typing. Again thanks to all those who are patient.**

**ESM**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

_**:::Mind speak:::**_

Chapter 21

(Domino High School, outside Duel classroom)

Naruto looked at the door. He had discovered thanks to his land lady that men had stormed the apartment building armed with tranquilizer guns and by the time she had called the cops they had carried Haku and Rin out of the building. He assumed that Tea had been taken the same way and cursed not leaving shadow clones active. Rin had talked him into dispelling clones every couple of days.

"Yo, 'Ruto!"

Naruto turned to see Joey Wheeler skidded to a stop out of breath.

"I'm supposed to do this alone."

The other blond snorted. "Yeah and you can bet that Yugi's alone as well. Let's go."

Naruto opened the door and entered the Duel classroom. He saw that the lights over the duel platform were on and his friends and family were unconscious on the farside.

"You came, I'm impressed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the three figures stepping onto the duel platform. The one in the middle was Yugi Muto. He was dressed in a black school uniform. The other two he didn't know but the older man he assumed was the teacher.

"You were told to come alone." The teacher said.

"Kidnapping? Seriously?" Naruto said keeping his eyes on Yugi. "What happened to the honor the King of Games used to be rumored to have? What happened to the integrity you were known for?"

Yugi snorted. "Honor? Integrity? They were a cold comfort."

Joey looked at the third man. "What happened with you Tristan?"

"Grew up. The world doesn't have time for idealists." The now identified Tristan said in a cold voice. Like Yugi he was dressed in a black school uniform.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto asked.

"It seemed to be the only way to get you to face me." Yugi said with his arms crossed.

Naruto looked at the three then towards the where his family and friends were.

"So you had thugs use guns and kidnapped my family and friends? You kidnapped Tea-chan?"

Yugi looked at the unconscious brunette and his gaze softened it a bit. Then he scowled when the teacher touched his arm.

"This is how it goes Uzumaki. You and I will duel and when this is finished, you're finished. You'll stay away from Tea."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at the King of Games. "I refuse."

"You can't." Yugi said and the lights came on.

Filling the bleachers around the duel platform were a dozen men in black and gray suits and each of them was armed.

Naruto and Joey looked around and they saw several of them surround Tea, Rin, Haku and Serenity and guns trained on the hostages.

"You've fallen so low." Joey hissed to his former friends. "You used to hate people who would use tactics like these."

"Shut your yap Wheeler." Tristan said. "The world isn't as white and black as you and the others think."

"I know that! But kidnapping? Threatening our friends?" Joey looked lost at this behavior.

"Prepare to duel." Yugi said.

"Not until I know the others are alright." Naruto said and ignoring the armed men and went and knelt before Rin. Pulling out a vial he cracked the top and waived it under her nose. He did the same with Haku then Serenity and finally Tea.

Rin's eyes fluttered open and she blinked as she took in her surroundings.

"Sonova…" she cursed as she gripped her head. "I was drugged?"

"Hit by tranquilizers." Naruto said.

"Yugi, you bastard!" Tea hissed sitting up. Her reddish brown eyes locked on the King of Games.

"Tea-chan?" Naruto asked.

"He was at the door. He said I had to go with him." Tea said her eyes hardening. "When I said no he stuffed a rag in my face and I woke up here."

Haku was quiet while Joey was checking on his sister.

"As you can see they are unharmed." Yugi said. "They stay that way is up to you."

Naruto growled and stood. "Fine. Let's duel."

Naruto stepped over to the duel desk and glared as the teacher.

"I will shuffle your deck." The man said.

"I don't think so." Naruto said.

The man shrugged and walked to the center of the duel platform. "I'll flip this coin. Heads Yugi Muto will get to decide, tails Naruto Uzumaki."

He showed the coin and flipped it, the holographic displays showing a big version and it landed.

"Yugi wins the toss."

Naruto heard Joey, "I'd like to examine that coin."

Both duel desks lit up as the duelists shuffled and inserted their respective decks. Overhead the screen came to life.

**King of Games:** 8000

**Naruto:** 8000

Naruto looked and shook his head. "Ego much?"

Yugi ignored him. "Uzumaki will go first." The spiky haired duelist said drawing his cards.

Naruto nodded as he drew his first five cards and then drew one more card. Looking at the six cards in his hand, Naruto made his decision.

"I put this monster card facedown and this card in the backfield facedown and end my turn." Two holographic representations appeared on the field of cards facedown.

Yugi drew a card and put it facedown and then two cards facedown in the back field. "I end my turn."

**King of Games LP:** 8000

**Naruto's LP:** 8000

**King of Games Monster's:** 1 facedown

**Naruto's Monster's:** 1 facedown

**King of Games Spell/Traps:** 2 facedown

**Naruto's Spell/Traps:** 1 facedown

Naruto drew his card and glanced at his cards. He decided to see what the King of Games had in mind.

"I summon **Fox Raider (4/1900/1200)** in Attack mode." He put the new monster on the field and the kitsune warrior appeared snarling.

"Go Fox Raider!" Naruto watched as the holographic monster strode across the field and attacked the facedown monster.

Just before it hit the power flickered and before anyone could move the room was flooded by men wearing suits and Naruto recognized them. He didn't have to wait long as Pegasus strode into the room.

"Now, now. This is not a fight that should be held in a dark classroom surrounded by emotionless thugs and yes men." Pegasus said.

"Yugi." He said.

"Pegasus." Yugi said a very unfriendly tone.

"Naruto my boy." Pegasus said. "I came as soon as I heard. I'm sorry my men failed to protect your friends but we didn't know Yugi Muto has taken to kidnapping."

Naruto shrugged. "Kidnapping is for cowards and losers. I would have won."

Pegasus laughed. "Now this I'm sure would have been a great match but it will have to wait."

"And why is that?" Yugi growled.

"Because Yugi your masters need to speak with you and Naruto has school. But don't worry. I'm sure the two of you will meet in one months time."

"And you know this how?" Tristan asked.

"Because you will amongst the invited duelist to take part of the Duel Train. The intercontinental train that will host one hundred of the worlds top duelists."

Yugi scowled. "Kaiba."

"Yes, yes. Seto Kaiba along with Crawford Corp. has sponsored this event that will host duelists from around the world and be televised. And there will be added security and monitors to prohibit any how do you say it? Ah, yes. Hanky Panky. And each duelist will be allowed a three-person entourage."

"Guess your friends here will have to draw straws." Naruto said as he grabbed his deck and made his way towards the others.

One of the goons made the mistake of sticking his gun close to Haku and Rin in a threatening manner and he found himself unarmed and unconscious while Haku tossed the gun aside with a look of distaste.

"I would call off your dogs Yugi boy." Pegasus said and pointed to a camera. "The world is watching."

XX

While Pegasus spun the Duel Train, Naruto and his family left under the watchful eye of Pegasus's guards.

Naruto took Tea's hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm so pissed right now. He used to be our friend. Now…I don't know who he has become."

Joey was with his sister and he learned that Tritan had been the one to kidnap her. "Hey 'Ruto, when we kick their asses, I want Tristan."

Naruto looked and then shrugged. "You and Haku can deal with him and the others."

Rin was already plotting how to improve security around the apartment and she was also potting to get her own revenge.

As they got in the waiting car that would take them home, each of them was thinking that in one month's time there would be a reckoning.

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. My father's health and then death and now my own messed up health has made it hard to write. Nothing is abandoned. This was a tease. Yugi and Naruto can't fight yet. I argued with myself several times and even had a duel. It wasn't pretty is all I'm going to say. Stay tuned for more King of Games.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Shame, guess I'll settle for fanfiction and pretend that I do.

_**:::Mind speak:::**_

Chapter 22

The month passed quickly since the abduction. Rin had pushed Haku, Naruto and the others in training. She was pissed she'd been caught unaware and by such a dirty tactic. Tea, Serenity and Joey learned taijutsu and Rin was adamant that the others learn how to defend themselves.

During the month Naruto also spent time with Pegasus and not only was his deck streamlined and updated, he had cards for Rin, Haku and Tea.

Pegasus had his personal guards watching Uzumaki and his small circle of friends, upset that Yugi had fallen so far.

It was near the end of the month shortly after the invitations arrived for the Duel Train event that Naruto was confronted for an interview.

"Ms. Wong, I thank you but I prefer not to give interviews." Naruto said finding Emily Wong camped outside of his apartment building, kept at bay by Ol' Baba.

"But your fans are screaming to hear from you." The newswoman said.

Naruto sighed.

"One interview." He said taking a seat on the steps.

The cameraman set it up and Emily sat next to him with her mic.

"Hello Duelists and fans, this is Emily Wong and I am here with Battle City's own Fox Duelist, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. "Ms. Wong."

"Call me Emily please." She smiled. "Since your arrival on the dueling scene you have been shrouded in mystery. Fans have been eager to learn about you and your deck. A deck that is filled with limited and rare cards."

Naruto shrugged. "Pegasus Crawford made my deck special for me. I saved him from a mugging shortly after I arrived in Battle City and he saw the deck I had was cards I had thrown together."

"So the inventor of Duel Monsters created these cards just for you?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I told him that he didn't need to, but he insisted. (chuckles), he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Fans want to know if any of the cards will be released to the general dueling public."

"Well, that you'll have to ask Mr. Crawford about. I'm a duelist, not a businessman." Naruto said giving a smile to the camera.

"Rumors abound that the Duel Train is a backdrop for the real duel between you and the King of Games."

Naruto shook his head. "I think the Duel Train is to promote international dueling. Yugi Muto and I are just two of the hundred duelists invited. I can't speak for anyone but myself but it should be fun. And saying this is between Yugi Muto and I well…I've never faced him before, but I've seen footage of some of his duels. From what I understand duelists will be assigned train cars. Winners will advance while losers will be shifted to later cars in the train."

Emily pounced, "We have spoken to the King of Games and he had several words to describe his thoughts on you and the coming competition."

Naruto snorted. "I'm sure he did. Yugi Muto has taken his title as King of Games to think he's actual royalty and can say and do whatever he wants. He's just a kid like the rest of us and as much as I love Duel Monsters, at the end of the day it is just a game."

"Just a game?" Emily said looking at Naruto in disbelief. "You're an unbeaten duelist…"

"I need to stop you right there, Emily. I have lost. Many times, to Pegasus who really taught me to play as well as to my friend Haku in fact."

Emily looked surprised at this. "You did? Why doesn't anyone know of this?"

Naruto chuckled. "It was shortly after he and my family member arrived. Haku challenged me and drew better cards. I used that as an experience. As for why no one knows, well Haku wasn't a registered duelist until recently and even now he only plays occasionally for fun."

Emily looked to be in shock.

Naruto looked up and saw Tea arriving on her scooter. "Well Ms. Wong, Emily I need to go. Thanks."

Emily watched as Naruto joined Tea on her scooter and the camera watched the pair, filming the kiss and then the pair riding off.

"That is one lucky girl." Emily said.

XX

Days passed and school let out, many of the classmates wished Naruto luck. The Duel Club had been quiet since the kidnapping by Yugi and Tristan both of whom hadn't even been in school since.

The day they were getting ready, Naruto was taking Rin and Tea as his guests while Joey was bringing his sister. Haku a day after the interview aired had a special delivery of an invitation to the Duel Train.

"Hey, you get to take on the best in the world." Naruto said getting a look from Haku. "I would rather remain anonymous." Haku said pulling his hair into a ponytail. Rin had their bags packed and they were trooping down the stairs were they met a waiting Baba.

"Where you goin' ol'Baba?" Naruto asked spotting the cat carrier and wheeled luggage.

"She is my guest." Haku said. "I thought she would like to see the sights and dine on something she didn't have to cook.

Baba laughed. "Such a sweet boy. And Pharaoh and I can see some of the world class duelists that we've seen on TV."

Naruto smiled as they exited the building.

"Where in the world are Tea and the Wheeler's?" Rin asked.

"Joey's picking her up and she's riding to the station with them. They'll meet us at the gate." Naruto said as he loaded the bags into the trunk with the driver. Pegasus had sent a limo and Naruto didn't even argue. He wore a pair of thigh holsters one held several kunai while the other held his second deck. His real deck was hidden inside a seal on his wrist that Rin had helped him create. He wasn't taking any chances.

The ride to the station was quiet, but the outside of the station was mobbed with reporters, camera crews and fans. Only people with invitations were being allowed inside.

Camera flashes nearly blinded them when they got out of the limo. Pegasus's men formed a living wall as they walked the carpet into the station. Inside it was just as packed, velvet ropes keeping the people back as the duelists were in an area before a stage.

At the designated time, Pegasus Crawford stepped onto the stage and stood behind the podium. Camera flashes filled the air and many people clapped.

"Thank you." Pegasus said. "And in one hour the duel train will begin its journey. For the past year tracks were laid out all around the world. The train that was constructed is two stories with duel arenas, sleeping and dining rooms. After the duelists and their guests board, the media will be shown to their own section where they will be staying."

The media shouted questions and Pegasus waved his hands for silence, chuckling. "Now, now. There will time for questions on the train. Now please let the duelists thru and allow them to relax while they can."

Men and women in suits and shades pushed the crowd back. A woman in a tight outfit stood near the boarding entrance. "Duelists and guests please present your invitations and duelist ID cards. Your guests are to present identification and will receive guest badges they need to keep on them at all times. I will tell you which car you'll reside on and your rooms." The woman spoke into a headset that was connected to the speakers.

Naruto and the others managed to be the first ones to board. He held up his duelist ID and handed her his invitation.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said as Tea and Rin held up their own ID cards. "And these are my guests. Rin Uzumaki and Tea Gardner."

The woman checked Naruto's invitation and duelist number with a scanner and nodded as it checked out on the computer. She handed guest badges. "You'll need to keep these with you at all times." She told them and handed them a map of the train. "You'll be in the second to last car, your rooms are 201 and 202." Naruto thanked her and walked thru the gate. Joey and his sister were next followed by Haku and Baba. They were all on the same car and roomed near one another, Rin once they were out of sight of the crowd spoke. "I didn't see the so called King of Games."

"He'll probably arrive right before departure." Tea said as they took the lift. They were amazed that the first floor of the car was several duel rings. The second floor they found their rooms. "Tea and I will take 202." Rin said giving the blond a look.

"Hey, could Serenity bunk with you girls?" Joey asked. "They gave us one room."

"How about she share with Baba and you and I will share." Haku offered.

"I don't think they planned the rooming out right." Naruto said with a shake of his room.

Joey nodded as he agreed to Haku taking the other bed. "Least this way I know you aren't doing anything inappropriate with my sister."

Joey Wheeler found out his sister packed one hell of a punch as he landed on his bed from the doorway.

"Well, that answers that." Naruto said as he entered his room and set about unpacking, his mind however was spinning in excitement and wondering what his duels would look like and where the train would go.

His mind never once thought his past and present would collide in some of the most unexpected ways.

XX

**AN: Yes, I'm still here. This is far from what I wanted, but was getting tired of everyone saying was abandoned. My own health and real life issues have slowed my writing down dramatically. I also got pulled back into playing Champions of the Galaxy wrestling game. Add in that I have games, movies, anime and books there just isn't enough hours in the day. I'm trying folks, I really am. I'm also on new meds that leave me a mess. I'm still working on my stories, please be patient. If you can't then farewell. I write for fun and to clear my head. If you want a schedule buy a book or manga. **

**And please stop asking for smut. I lost several stories to the purge and managed to get them up in my yahoo group. AFF seems to hate me so I'm not going there.**


End file.
